Power of Love
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Pertemuan Itachi dengan dua orang bocah laki-laki kembar membuatnya kembali bertemu dengan seorang wanita dari masa lalunya. Seseorang yang tidak pernah dia lihat, tetapi membawa ketulusan untuknya./ItaTema/DLDR!/Bonus Chap up!
1. Chapter 1

Suara deru mobil terdengar di keheningan malam yang mencekam. Jam menunjukan pukul satu malam ketika mesin mobilnya di matikan. Seorang pria berambut kehitaman mengambil beberapa barang-barangnya sebelum keluar dari mobil miliknya.

Membuka pintu rumahnya, dia merasa asing. Berhari-hari, dirinya pergi saat istri dan anaknya belum bangun dan pulang saat mereka sudah terlelap. Perusahaannya sedang masa-masanya sibuk dan dia harus bekerja keras menangani perusahaannya. Apalagi, beberapa hari ini dirinya tidak pulang karena harus mengerjakan semuanya.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar, Itachi membukanya. Mata hitamnya memandang kedua putranya yang berusia sebelas tahun sedang tidur di ranjangnya masing-masing. Putra kembarnya itu terlihat damai dalam tidurnya.

Rasanya, Itachi merindukan mereka berdua. Bagaimana mereka berdua bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing, tetapi bisa menjadi sangat manis seperti kelinci. Mendekatkan tubuhnya, Itachi membelai kepala putra kesayangaannya itu.

Setelah puas meluapkan rasa rindunya. Itachi segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan juga istrinya. Dia yakin, istrinya pasti sudah tertidur dengan putrinya yang masih berusia empat tahun.

Putri kecilnya yang manja, sama seperti ibunya yang terkadang cerewet dan manja.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Itachi bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyeruak di dalam hatinya. Dia merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan keluarganya selama berhari-hari.

Matanya memandang istrinya yang berambut kuning keemasan itu sedang tidur memeluk putrinya yang memiliki rambut yang sama. Dia benar-benar merindukan malaikat kecilnya itu.

Dia benar-benar berterimakasih pada istrinya. Karena membuatnya sadar, akan cinta yang tulus yang menantinya tanpa lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Power of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Temari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Seorang wanita dengan rambut keemasan yang diikat keatas tersenyum kepada siapa saja yang dia temui. Sebagai seorang asisten dokter, dia harus ramah kepada siapa saja. Karena selain otak yang cerdas dan juga keahliannya meneliti di laboratorium, dia juga harus ramah kepada siapa saja. Termasuk pasien dan beberapa teman-temannya.

Tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah keranjang berisi berbagai macam buah-buahan. Dia berniat untuk menjenguk seseorang yang sudah lama tidak dia temui.

Jadenya memandang nama pasien di depan pintu bangsal.

 _ **Uchiha Mikoto.**_

Menarik napas panjang, dia mengetuk pintu sebelum membukanya.

"Permisi."

Matanya hijaunya memandang seorang wanita paruh baya sedang duduk di ranjang. Ketika melihatnya, wanita itu tersenyum sumingrah.

"Temari-chan?"

Temari tersenyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar rawat pasiennya.

"Selamat siang, Mikoto-san."

"Masuklah, Temari-chan! Lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu!"

Meletakan keranjang berisi buah-buahan yang dibawanya, wanita yang di panggil Temari ini mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"Aku terkejut ketika melihat nama bibi ketika sedang meneliti sampel darah. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tetapi kemudian aku mencari tahu dan tidak menyangka jika bibi benar-benar sakit," ucap Temari.

"Apakah bibi sakit parah?" tanya Mikoto.

"Maafkan aku, bibi. Tapi aku tidak berhak memberitahunya."

Sabaku no Temari memegang tangan Mikoto dengan lembut. Meski sudah lama tidak bertemu, tetapi Mikoto bahkan masih mengingatnya. Dia sangat terkejut ketika Mikoto bahkan masih mengenalinya.

Dia mengenal Mikoto bukanlah tanpa alasan. Mikoto adalah ibu dari orang yang telah membawa hatinya pergi, namun dia tak bisa menggapainya.

"Bibi tidak menyukai Yamanaka Ino!"

Temari yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita Mikoto mulai angkat bicara.

"Yamanaka Ino? Siapa dia?" tanya Temari.

"Dia Calon istrinya Itachi-kun. Apakah kamu tidak tahu?"

Temari tersenyum.

 _Bohong,_ jika dia tidak tahu dengan satu nama yang disebutkan Mikoto. Uchiha Itachi, putra sulung keluarga Uchiha yang menjadi pemimpin Uchiha corp setelah ayah mereka, Uchiha Fugaku meninggal karena serangan jantung.

Itachi adalah temannya semasa kecil. Hampir dua puluh tahun dia memendam perasaannya pada Itachi. Tetapi, pria itu bahkan tidak memandangnya sama sekali.

"Bibi lebih setuju jika kamu yang menjadi menantu bibi dari pada Yamanaka Ino." Mikoto menggenggam tangan Temari.

"Itu tidak mungkin, bibi." Temari tersenyum. "Bukankah Itachi-kun akan menikah dengan Ino?"

"Aku tidak merestuinya, Temari."

"Jangan begitu, bibi." Temari balas menggenggam tangan Mikoto. "Mungkin saat bersamaku, Itachi tidak akan bahagia. Jadi, biarkan Itachi-kun bahagia bersama dengan Ino."

Pintu ruang rawat Mikoto dibuka. Wajah yang tidak asing bagi Temari muncul. Uchiha Sasuke, putra sulung keluarga Uchiha.

Wajah pria itu tidak kalah menarik dengan kakaknya. Bahkan, Sasuke lebih populer dibandingkan dengan Itachi di kalangan wanita. Bedanya, Itachi lebih hangat dan ramah sedangkan Sasuke lebih dingin dan pendiam.

"Sasuke-kun." Temari bangkit dari duduknya. "Sasuke-kun sudah datang, bibi. Jadi sebaiknya aku pergi."

"Terima kasih sudah menjengukku, Temari."

Temari tersenyum pada Sasuke yang menganggukan kepalanya sebelum berjalan melewati pria itu. Sedangkan Sasuke memandang ibunya dengan seksama. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Kaa-san, kenapa Temari-nee ada disini?"

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san!"

Temari yang sedang memasukan beberapa barang-barangnya menolehkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja seorang bocah lelaki berusia tujuh tahun memeluk kakinya. Rambutnya yang hitam dan mata jade miliknya menatapnya.

"Itazuna, jangan berlari-lari di rumah sakit." Temari memperingatkan putranya. "Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai disini? Bukankah sudah kaa-san katakan jika kalian harus menunggu kaa-san?"

"Si bodoh itu yang memaksaku, kaa-san." Seorang bocah kecil seusia dengan Itazuna muncul. Yang membedakan keduanya, hanyalah dari bola matanya.

Sabaku no Itazura adalah kakak kembar dari Itazuna. Mereka lahir dengan jarak waktu sepuluh menit. Itazura memiliki rambut hitam dengan mata hitam, sedangkan Itazuna memiliki rambut hitam dan mata jade seperti miliknya.

Jika Itazuna adalah sosok yang ceria dan kekanakan, berbeda dengan Itazura yang dewasa dan pendiam. Temari bisa melihat, jika Itazura sangat mirip dengan pria yang menanamkan benih di dalam rahimnya.

"Itazuna, sudah kaa-san katakan untuk tetap di sekolah sampai kaa-san menjemputmu. Kalian sudah lihat berita? Jika banyak sekali penculikan di sekitar sini."

"Maaf, kaa-san." Itazuna masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kaa-san. Boleh aku mendapatkan Yakiniku untuk makan siang?" tanya Itazura.

"Biaklah. Kita akan mampir untuk membeli Yakiniku."

.

.

.

" _Kamu tidak bisa menemuiku, malam ini?"_

"Aku tidak bisa, Sai-kun." Ino mengeringkan rambutnya. Matanya memandang kamar mandi yang tertutup. Telinganya bisa mendengar suara _shower_ yang dinyalakan.

Semalam, Itachi membawanya ke apartemen pria itu dan menghabiskan malam bersama. Setelah itu, dirinya membersihkan diri sebelum telepon dari seseorang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Telepon dari Shimura Sai.

" _Kenapa? Kapan kamu ada waktu untukku, Ino?"_

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit. Ibu dari Itachi-kun masuk rumah sakit, jadi aku harus menemaninya."

Terdengar helaan napas di seberang telepon.

" _Baiklah jika begitu."_

Tepat ketika sambungan telepon diputus, Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sudah selesai, Itachi-kun?" Ino tersenyum. "Aku sudah menyiapkanmu pakaian, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Itachi tersenyum memandang calon istrinya itu. Ino tampak begitu menggoda dengan kemeja yang dikenakannya.

.

.

Itachi menggenggam tangan Ino sembari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah bangsal.

Membuka pintu ruang rawat ibunya dan menemukan ibunya sedang mengobrol bersama dengan adiknya.

"Itachi-kun!" Mikoto tersenyum ketika putra sulungnya datang.

Namun senyumnya langsung sirna ketika melihat seseorang yang datang bersama putranya.

"Selamat sore, bibi." Ino tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaan bibi?"

Mikoto tidak menjawab. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ino memasang raut wajah sedih, sedangkan Itachi menarik napas panjang. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa ibunya tidak mau menerima Ino. Saat awal dia mengenalkan Ino pada ibunya, tidak ada _respect_ sama sekali dari ibunya.

Matanya kemudian memandang keranjang berisi buah-buahan yang ada diatas meja.

"Kaa-san, apakah Sasuke yang membawakan itu?" tanya Itachi.

Seingatnya, adiknya itu adalah orang yang cukup cuek. Rasanya mustahil jika adiknya membawakan sesuatu untuk ibunya.

"Oh!" Mikoto tersenyum. "Dari calon menantu kaa-san!"

Itachi memandang adiknya.

"Maksud kaa-san Sakura-chan?"

"Bukan, Sakura-chan sedang sibuk dengan urusan butiknya," ucap Mikoto. "Tapi dia adalah calon menantu idaman kaa-san. Sayang sekali, putra kaa-san lebih memilih wanita yang tidak kaa-san inginkan."

Itachi tahu, ibunya sedang menyindirnya sekarang. Entah mengapa, ibunya suka sekali menyindirnya ketika menjalin kasih dengan Ino. Tetapi, dia hanya pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya, dia merasa kasihan dengan Ino yang mendapat sindiran terus menerus dari ibunya. Tetapi dia merasa salut dengan calon istrinya. Meski sindiran seperti apapun diterimanya, tetapi wanita itu tidak gentar untuk terus berada di sisinya.

.

.

Temari menarik napas panjang dan meregangkan tangannya. Dia baru saja selesai membuat laporan untuk pemeriksaan yang dilakukannya. Kedua putranya sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

Entah mengapa, dia menyukai kesendiriannya. Tidak, sedari dulu dia memang sudah sendiri. Yugao selalu bertanya, mengapa dirinya tidak menikah saja dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas mencintainya. Tetapi, Temari tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Dia tidak mau ketika dia menikah dengan seorang pria, dia akan mencintai suaminya dengan kepingan hatinya yang tersisa. Dia pernah berpacaran dengan salah seorang pemuda sewaktu berada di sekolah menengah atas, tetapi hubungannya tidak bertahan lama.

Karena Temari menyadari, meski dia bersama dengan orang lain. Hatinya tetap milik ayah dari anak-anaknya.

Dia tidak mau membuat orang lain tersakiti lagi. Jadi, sendiri adalah pilihan terbaiknya. Umurnya sudah tidak lagi muda, di usianya yang kedua puluh tujuh tahun, dia adalah wanita yang matang secara mental maupun jasmani. Banyak teman-temannya yang menyukainya, tetapi dia adalah salah satu orang yang tidak peduli pada sekitarnya.

Mematikan laptopnya, Temari bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dia akan tidur untuk mengisitirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa _surprise_ ketika Ino datang ke butiknya. Sahabatnya itu pagi-pagi sekali sudah mengunjunginya, padahal dia baru membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Pig! Tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini kamu kemari." Sakura menunjuk kursi dihadapannya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin wanita tua sialan itu mati saja!"

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya tidak paham.

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Bibi Mikoto, siapa lagi!" Ino merengut kesal. "Aku benar-benar kesal. Dia selalu membangga-banggakan calon menantu yang katanya sempurna itu! Aku penasaran siapa orangnya. Itachi-kun tidak mau menceritakannya padaku!"

"Sasuke-kun pernah menceritakannya padaku. Jika wanita itu adalah teman semasa kecilnya Itachi-nii," ucap Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupa dan namanya, tetapi wanita itu bahkan menunggunya hingga saat ini."

"Cih."

Mengabaikan sahabatnya, Sakura menyeduh kopi untuknya.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, Ino. Sebenarnya siapa yang kamu pilih?"

Ino memicingkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa pura-pura tidak tahu jika kamu menjalin hubungan dengan Sai-kun. Kamu tidak bisa berpaling darinya, bukan?"

"Itachi-kun tidak akan tahu tentang hal ini."

"Jangan egois, Ino." Sakura mencoba menasehati sahabatnya. "Kamu harus memilih salah satu diantara Itachi-nii ataupun Sai-kun."

"Jangan sok suci, Sakura." Ino bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau pergi saja."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Ino melenggang pergi. Sahabatnya itu sudah berubah dan dia tidak mengenalinya lagi.

 **oOo**

 _Tingtong.._

Temari menggeliat dengan malas ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Hari Sabtu dia mendapatkan shift siang dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum kembali bekerja. Lagi pula, kedua putranya juga libur di hari Sabtu.

Itazura maupun Itazuna akan bangun siang jika libur datang. Dan Temari membiarkan keduanya bermain game hingga larut malam jika keesokan harinya libur.

Suara bel terus berbunyi dan membuat Temari membuka matanya. Masih dengan rasa malas yang menguasainya, Temari bangkit dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang datang.

Dan ketika pintu terbuka, Temari tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Kalian?!"

.

.

Temari duduk di kursi makannya sembari menyeruput kopi susu miliknya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika sahabat-sahabatnya akan datang sepagi ini ke apartemennya.

"Yahiko, panggang ikannya dengan benar."

"Oi Nagato, bersihkan piringnya!"

"Sasori, tata kembali sofanya."

Rasanya dia bagaikan putri raja yang memiliki pelayan yang tampan. Sudah lama sekali, Akasuna no Sasori, Yahiko maupun Uzumaki Nagato tidak datang mengunjunginya. Mereka semua adalah teman-temannya semasa sekolah menengah atas.

Dan bukan rahasia lagi, jika ketiganya memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

"Kaa-san, ada apa ini?" Itazuna mengucek matanya.

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun, jagoan kecil?" Yahiko menghampiri Itazuna dengan apron yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Itazuna belum sepenuhnya membuka matanya. Dia membiarkan pria dihadapannya menggendongnya.

"Paman Yahiko, aku merindukanmu!" Itazuna merengek manja.

Temari tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Itazuna yang manja memang lengket sekali dengan Yahiko. Mereka adalah kombinasi maut ketika menjahili seseorang. Dan korbannya biasanya adalah Itazura dan Sasori. Nagato lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan saja.

"Dimana kakakmu?" tanya Nagato.

"Aniki tentu saja masih tidur, dia kan kerbau." Itazuna mencibir.

"Tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang kakakmu, dasar anak nakal." Yahiko mencubit pipi Itazura.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membangunkan Itazura." Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar milik Itazura.

.

.

.

.

Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya. Matanya menatap langit yang cerah dan berawan, sepertinya Tokyo akan cerah hari ini.

Mata hitamnya memandang foto Ino yang dia letakan di meja kerjanya. Wanita berambut pirang itu benar-benar mempesona dan membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Pertama kali dia mengenal Ino adalah ketika dirinya berada di kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas. Kebetulan sekolahnya dan sekolah Ino berdekatan. Bahkan ketika melihat wanita itu, dia tidak bisa berpaling barang sedetikpun.

Kemudian, setelah satu tahun menjalin hubungan. Ibunya mulai mengendus hubungannya dengan Ino. Awalnya, dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya, tetapi kemudian dia mencoba untuk jujur dan mengenalkan Ino pada ibunya.

Ibunya merasa senang ketika dirinya membawa Ino kerumahnya. Namun lambat laun, sikap ibunya mulai berubah dan dia tidak mengerti mengapa sikap ibunya berubah. Ibunya terlihat tidak menyukai Ino dan menentang hubungan mereka.

Tetapi, dia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada wanita itu dan tidak mau melepaskan Ino. Dia akan tetap menikahi Ino.

Namun, pikirannya tertuju pada wanita yang menjadi masa lalunya. Wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya untuk pertama kalinya, wanita yang bahkan tidak dia cintai. Dia tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya hingga saat ini. Sesekali dia hanya melihat postingan yang dibuat wanita itu di media sosialnya.

Dan ia tidak mengerti, mengapa ibunya sangat menyukai wanita itu. Ingatan ibunya sangat tajam, bahkan ibunya masih mengingat bagaimana wanita itu mengantarkannya makanan saat sakit dulu, membawakannya catatan pelajaran dan bagaimana sopan dan santun wanita itu.

Tetapi, dalam fantasi liarnya sekalipun. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bersama dengan wanita itu. Dan dia merasa aneh ketika ibunya mengatakan tentang calon istri idaman kemarin, sudah pasti ibunya bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Itachi benar-benar tidak paham, bagaimana wanita itu menstalkernya hingga seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Paman Yahiko, ayo kita ke cafetaria!" Itazuna menarik tangan Yahiko.

"Kau baru saja makan, jagoan. Lagi pula ibumu juga baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya."

"Tapi aku ingin es krim."

"Dasar bodoh!" Itazura menggerutu. "Kita itu mau main game, bukan ke cafetaria!"

"Tapi aku ingin es krim!" Itazuna kembali merengek.

"Yahiko, temani Itazuna beli es krim." Nagato memberi perintah.

"Aku? _Hai',_ kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, anak nakal."

"Aku juga ikut!" Itazura memandang Yahiko.

"Dasar labil. Siapa yang mengataiku bodoh tadi? Sekarang kau mau ikut ke cafetaria, siapa yang bodoh disini sekarang?"

"Cih."

"Jangan bertengkar, kalian ini." Sasori memandang Yahiko. "Ajak mereka, Yahiko."

" _Hai' hai'."_

.

.

Itachi masuk ke dalam cafetaria untuk membeli sesuatu. Dia sedang tidak ingin makan nasi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa cemilan. Dia menjenguk ibunya dan berakhir dengan omelan panjang lebar ibunya tentang bagaimana dirinya yang melupakan makan siang.

Andai ibunya tahu, dia sedang tidak ingin makan memikirkan bagaimana mendapatkan restu darinya.

Berjalan mengambil beberapa makanan ringan, mata hitam miliknya memandang dua orang anak laki-laki yang sedang bertengkar.

"Aku ingin es krim itu!"

"Es krim itu sangat mahal, bodoh! Uang yang diberikan paman Yahiko tidak akan cukup!"

"Tapi aku ingin itu!"

"Berhentilah bersikap manja!"

Itachi berjalan mendekat. Nalurinya membuatnya berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Itazuna maupun Itazura yang sedang bertengkar menolehkan kepalanya. Itazuna merengut kesal, sedangkan Itazura memandang curiga pada pria dihadapannya.

"Aniki yang bodoh itu tidak mau membelikanku es krim itu!" Itazuna menunjuk es krim yang dia inginkan.

"Uang yang diberikan paman Yahiko tidak cukup! Berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu!"

Itachi menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Dia jadi teringat dengan masa kecilnya dulu. Dalam hati dia menggumam, mungkinkah saat dirinya bertengkar dengan Sasuke seribut ini? Seingatnya, dirinya lebih banyak mengalah kepada adiknya.

"Ini uang untukmu dan beli es krim yang kamu inginkan." Itachi memberikan lembaran uangnya pada Itazuna.

"Ini untukku?" mata Itazuna berkilat. "Terima kasih paman-"

"Jangan menerimanya, Itazuna!" Itazura membentak adiknya. "Jangan menerima sembarang uang dari orang lain. Kita tunggu saja sampai paman Yahiko kembali."

"Tapi-"

"Bisa saja dia penculik, bukan?"

Itazuna tersentak. Apa yang dikatakan kakaknya benar. Mungkin saja pria dihadapannya adalah penculik yang akan membawanya pergi. Dengan berat hati, dia mengembalikan uang yang diberikan Itachi.

"Maaf paman, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Itachi menghela napas panjang.

"Ambil saja uang itu. Paman bukanlah penculik ataupun penjahat. Tindakan waspada kakakmu sudah benar, tetapi paman hanya ingin membantu kalian. Tidak lebih." Itachi menyamakan tinggi badannya. "Namamu siapa?"

Itazuna tersenyum malu-malu.

"Namaku Sabaku no Itazuna dan dia kakakku, Sabaku no Itazura."

Itachi terdiam tidak menanggapi. _Sabaku.._ nama marga itu tidak asing untuknya. _Mungkinkah.._

"Kalau paman bukan orang jahat, sebaiknya kita segera membeli es krim untukmu, Itazuna." Itazura memicing tajam. "Ayo."

Kakinya terasa berat untuk digerakan, lidahnya juga terasa sangat kelu. Dia baru menyadari, jika keduanya memiliki kemiripan. Tidak mungkin jika keduanya adalah anak dari seseorang dari masa lalunya. Tetapi, tatapan Itazura mengingatkan akan dirinya sewaktu kecil.

"Itachi?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yori belom selesai udah bikin fict baru.. geezzzzz -_- mau gimana lagi, idenya bermunculan kayak kereta api wkwkwkwk.. :3 sebenernya, pengen bikin berbagai macam fict dari berbagai macam fandom, sayang seribu sayang.. waktunya gak ada :(**

 **Kita cukupkan sampai disini aja.. dari pada Saku semakin nggak jelas mau ngapain. Pokoknya, tinggalin review yang banyak yaaaaa!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnyaaaaa!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Power of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Temari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya. Dia terkejut melihat salah satu temannya ada disini.

"Yahiko? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Aku mengantarkan mereka membeli es krim. Merepotkan sekali."

Memandang Yahiko dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Otaknya yang jenius berfikir.

"Maksudku, siapa yang sakit?"

"Oh." Yahiko menyadari pertanyaan Itachi. "Ibu mereka bekerja disini."

"Istrimu?"

"Yah, sebentar lagi." Yahiko menggaruk pipinya yang memerah.

"Paman Yahiko! Aku ingin es krim itu!" Itazuna menunjuk es krim yang dia inginkan.

"Bersabarlah, dasar anak nakal!" Yahiko memandang Itachi. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu, sampai jumpa, Itachi."

Itachi tersenyum dan memandang interaksi ketiganya. Yahiko begitu menyatu dengan Itazuna maupun Itazura, dia merasakan dadanya terasa sesak. Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak?

Itazura menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya dan merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Mata itu seperti mata miliknya. Tajam, tetapi bercahaya dan menyenangkan. Dia yakin, Itazura sebenarnya adalah sosok yang ramah. Dia seperti melihat duplikat dirinya.

Tidak ingin memikirkan apapun, dia membayar makanannya dan berlalu menuju kamar rawat ibunya.

Melangkahkan kakinya, Itachi bisa mendengar suara ibunya berbincang dengan seorang wanita. Terdengar sangat akrab dan membuat Itachi penasaran. Saat membuka pintu ruang rawat ibunya, dia hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya.

"Oh, Itachi." Mikoto tersenyum. "Temari-chan datang untuk mengambil sampel darahku."

Temari memandang Itachi, sekilas dia bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Temari. Tetapi, Temari dengan cepat menguasai keadaannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Itachi-kun." Temari tersenyum seadanya. "Bibi, sebaiknya aku kembali bekerja. Rasanya tidak baik terlalu lama disini, bibi."

"Iya, terima kasih banyak, Temari-chan."

Itachi hanya terdiam ketika Temari melewatinya begitu saja. Dia memandangi ibunya. Mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi, dia membiarkan ibunya tenggelam dalam buku yang dibacanya.

Melihat Temari membuatnya terkejut, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Temari akan datang kembali. Dia pikir, calon menantu yang dikatakan ibunya kemarin bukan Temari, tetapi wanita itu benar-benar ada disini.

Jadi, Temari bekerja di rumah sakit? Dia benar-benar etrkejut melihat perubahan pada diri wanita berambut keemasan itu. Dulu, Temari tidak secantik ini, tetapi dia menemukan Temari begitu cantik dan memukau.

Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya. Entah mengapa, dia tidak suka diabaikan begitu saja oleh Temari. Secara tidak langsung, Temari mengabaikannya. Entah sejak kapan, dirinya menjadi egois seperti Sasuke?

Dia sudah memiliki Ino, seharusnya diabaikan seperti itu oleh Temari tidak membuatnya gusar. Tetapi melainkan sebaliknya. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Itachi meneguk sodanya.

"Itachi, ada apa?" Mikoto memandang putranya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kaa-san."

.

.

.

"Kalian ini merepotkan sekali."

Itazura naik ke dalam mobil diikuti oleh adiknya. Itazuna sibuk memakan es krimnya sedangkan Itazura terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya ketika matanya menatap mata paman yang ditemuinya tadi.

"Baiklah, kita akan jalan-jalan!" Yahiko berucap dengan semangat.

"Kau tidak berubah, Yahiko. Tetap berisik." Nagato menimpali.

"Ne, paman." Itazura angkat bicara. "Teman paman tadi, namanya siapa?"

"Oh, Itachi maksudmu?" tanya Yahiko.

"Kau bertemu dengan Itachi?" Sasori memandang Yahiko.

"Ya, begitulah."

Sasori terdiam. Matanya memandang Nagato dan pria berambut merah itu mengerti apa maknanya. Itazura merasa aneh, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh antara paman Sasori dan paman Nagato ketika menyebutkan nama Uchiha Itachi.

"Paman Yahiko, aku ingin pipis." Itazuna merengek.

"Itazuna, kau benar-benar-" Yahiko tidak tahu harus mendiskripsikan betapa manjanya bocah laki-laki ini.

.

.

.

"Kita akan bertemu, Sai-kun. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Dengan ponsel di telinganya, Ino membalik ikan panggang buatannya. Dia sengaja membuatkan Itachi makan malam yang spesial, karena calon suaminya itu mengatakan akan makan malam di apartemen.

" _Kapan, Ino? Aku merindukanmu, sangat."_

"Aku tahu, bersabarlah." Ino menarik napas panjang. "Itachi-kun tidak ada lembur, jadi kita hanya bisa bertemu sesekali saja."

" _Baiklah jika begitu."_

Ino buru-buru mematikan sambungan telepon ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Dia tahu, Itachi datang.

"Aku pulang." Itachi melepas sepatunya.

"Selamat datang, Itachi-kun." Ino tersenyum. "Aku sedang memasak ikan panggang."

"Hn. Kedengarannya enak." Itachi mencium puncak kepala Ino. "Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu."

Ino mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, tidak biasanya kekasihnya menjadi lebih pasif seperti itu.

Itachi sendiri langsung mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah guyuran shower. Otaknya terus menerus berfikir tentang kejadian yang dia alami hari ini. Temari.. Sabaku no Itazura.. Sabaku no Itazuna.. rasanya dia seperti melihat kemiripan antara dirinya dan Itazura. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa mendiskripsikannya.

Memegang dinding di depannya. Itachi berfikir. Dia akan meminta Kakashi untuk mencari tahu tentang Temari. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

.

.

Temari memandang pekerjaannya yang sudah selesai sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Dia akan memeriksa kedua putranya sebelum beranjak menuju ranjangnya untuk tidur.

Itazura dan Itazuna tertidur dengan nyenyak. Dimatanya, dia seperti melihat dua orang malaikat yang membawa kebahagiaan bagi hidupnya. Jika bukan karena Itazura maupun Itazuna, dia tidak tahu apakah dia masih hidup sampai sekarang atau tidak. Karena kedua putranya adalah penyemangat bagi hidupnya.

Itazuna selalu menanyakan perihal ayah mereka padanya dan dirinya hanya bungkam. Berbeda dengan Itazuna, Itazura hanya mengamati dan diam. Dia bukan tipe yang _to the point_ seperti adiknya.

Tidak. Temari hanya belum siap mengatakan pada keduanya tentang siapa yang menjadi ayah mereka. Meski suatu saat mereka mengetahuinya, dia hanya berharap bahwa kedua putranya tidak akan menuntut pertanggungjawaban dari ayah mereka.

Memastikan selimut yang menghangatkan kedua putranya sudah benar, Temari mengecup kening keduanya. Dia merasa bisa tidur nyenyak ketika kedua putranya sudah terlelap.

Tetapi, baru Temari menutup pintu. Sepasang bola mata terlihat.

"Ne, Aniki." Itazuna memanggil kakaknya. "Sudah tidur."

"Hm.." Itazura menjawab tanpa membuka matanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tokyo, 8 tahun yang lalu.**_

 _ **Temari menarik napas panjang ketika menatap notif di ponselnya. Baru saja, pria yang menjadi pujaan hatinya dan cinta pertamanya mengunggah sebuah foto. Foto pria itu dan gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak.**_

 _ **Meski dirinya sudah berpacaran dengan banyak pemuda, tetapi entah mengapa tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan pria itu untuknya. Temari sangat mencintainya, hingga kepingan hatinya yang tersisa.**_

 _ **Itachi Uchiha. Teman semasa kecilnya dan entah sejak kapan dirinya sudah mulai menyukai Itachi. Mereka selalu berada di kelas yang sama sewaktu sekolah menengah dasar dan berpisah dari sekolah menengah atas hingga sekarang.**_

 _ **Temari mencoba mendekati Itachi. Namun pria itu seolah memberikan jarak padanya. Pria itu tidak pernah menganggapnya ada dan melihatnya. Pria itu tidak bisa melihat bahwa dia memiliki cinta yang tulus untuknya.**_

 _ **Sepuluh tahun sudah dirinya menunggu. Tidak. Di usianya yang kesembilan belas tahun, genap sebelas tahun dia menunggu pria itu. Dan pria itu bahkan tidak pernah memandangnya sama sekali.**_

 _ **Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hubungan Itachi. Temari bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang keluar jendela kamarnya.**_

 _ **Kedua orang tuanya dan kedua adiknya sedang pergi keluar kota untuk acara keluarga. Dia tidak ikut karena ada mata kuliah yang menantinya. Sebenarnya, itu hanya alasan karena dirinya ingin berada di rumah sendirian.**_

 _ **Perutnya lapar dan dia sedang menjalani diet. Tetapi, dia belum makan seharian karena kesibukan yang dijalaninya. Mau bagaimana lagi, perutnya sangat sakit karena belum makan. Jalan satu-satunya adalah pergi ke supermarket terdekat dan membeli beberapa makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya.**_

 _ **Dengan payung yang menghalanginya dari air yang mengalir. Temari berjalan menuju supermarket terdekat. Menahan rasa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya, Temari masuk ke dalam supermarket.**_

 _ **Mengambil keranjang belanja, dirinya mulai memilih beberapa makanan yang bisa dimakannya hingga beberapa hari ke depan. Memeluk dirinya sendiri, dia menunggu kasir menghitung total belanjaannya dan membayarnya.**_

 _ **Tepat saat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dia terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.**_

" _ **Itachi-kun?!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Temari tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika Itachi ada di sampingnya. Hujan yang deras tiba-tiba mengguyur kota Tokyo dan menyebabkan Itachi terjebak di rumahnya.**_

" _ **Ano.. biar aku buatkan ocha hangat." Temari meninggalkan Itachi di ruang tamu rumahnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.**_

 _ **Dengan tangan yang basah dan gemetaran, dia menyeduhkan teh untuk Itachi. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat dan tidak mau diajak bekerja saja. Menyedihkan sekali.**_

 _ **Membawa nampan berisi segelas ocha hangat, Temari menghampiri Itachi yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tamunya.**_

" _ **Silahkan diminum, Itachi-kun."**_

 _ **Itachi tidak menjawab. Rasanya dingin sekali dan ketika ocha hangat buatan Temari itu diminumnya, rasa hangat mulai menjalar. Dia tidak tahu, jika ocha buatan Temari itu cukup enak.**_

" _ **Terima kasih untuk ochanya." Itachi meletakan gelasnya.**_

" _ **Aku juga berterima kasih untuk tumpangannya."**_

" _ **Rasanya tidak baik, membiarkan seorang wanita pulang sendirian malam-malam."**_

 _ **Temari tidak menjawab, dia sibuk dengan degub jantungnya sendiri.**_

" _ **Aku dengar, kamu sudah memiliki pacar."**_

" _ **Yah, seperti itu."**_

 _ **Onyx milik Itachi melirik Temari. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan rambutnya yang tergerai. Rasanya, Temari lebih menggemaskan saat malu-malu seperti ini. Karena biasanya Temari sangat galak dan membuat siapapun lari duluan.**_

 _ **Tetapi, ada yang berbeda dengan gadis di sampingnya ini. Temari lebih dewasa dan lembut. Gadis itu telah banyak berubah.**_

 _ **Dan meski gadis itu telah banyak berubah, entah mengapa hatinya tertutup untuk gadis itu.**_

" _ **Itachi-kun," panggil Temari. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku menyu- maksudku mencintaimu. Aku berharap, aku adalah kunci yang cocok untuk membuka gembok hatimu itu."**_

 _ **Itachi terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi kata-kata Temari dengan ungkapan seperti apa.**_

" _ **Itachi-kun, jika begitu sentuh aku."**_

 _ **Mendengar suara bernada desahan itu, Itachi menolehkan kepalanya. Temari tampak manis dengan wajah yang memerah dan gairahnya langsung memuncak melihatnya. Rasanya, Temari berkali-kali lipat semakin cantik ketika menampilkan wajah menggemaskan itu.**_

" _ **Aku tidak bisa."**_

 _ **Entah sejak kapan, suaranya menjadi lebih berat.**_

" _ **Hanya sekali." Temari memandang dalam-dalam mata milik pemuda dihadapannya. "Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku bisa bersamamu atau tidak. Maka dari itu, biarkan kita menjadi satu. Hanya malam ini."**_

 _ **Itachi bagaikan buta malam itu. Dia mencium bibir Temari dan merambat hingga lehernya. Dan Temari hanya bisa mendesah sembari melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Itachi.**_

 _ **Suara desahan mereka lalu tertelan oleh suara derasnya hujan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Hoek!"**_

 _ **Temari memuntahkan semua sarapannya dan membiarkan ibunya mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya terus menerus. Ibunya sudah tentu khawatir dengan kondisinya.**_

 _ **Beberapa hari ini, dia selalu muntah setiap pagi. Dan Temari bukannya tidak tahu arti semuanya. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah benda panjang tipis.**_

 _ **Tespect dengan hasil positif.**_

 _ **Dia hamil.**_

 _ **Dan dia harus segera mengambil tindakan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Itachi membuka matanya dan merasakan napasnya tak beraturan. Rasanya dia seperti baru saja berlari berpuluh-puluh kilometer jauhnya. Sangat melelahkan.

Mengusap rambutnya, Itachi mengambil botol mineral yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Bercinta membutuhkan tenaga ekstra, maka dari itu dia menyiapkan sebotol air mineral sebelum bercinta dengan Ino.

Matanya memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul tiga pagi dan Ino yang tertidur di sampingnya. Setelah percintaan mereka, Ino biasanya akan tertidur lelap bersamanya setelah puncak kenikmatan mereka raih.

Dan Itachi memimpikan masa lalunya. Dia tidak ingin mengingatnya dan mimpi itu kembali hadir.

Dia hanya berharap pagi segera datang dan dirinya ingin menemui Temari.

.

.

.

.

Temari terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Mimpi tentang masa lalunya membuatnya lelah. Meski dia tidak melupakannya, tetapi mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Seperti dia baru mengalaminya kemarin. Padahal, dia mengalaminya sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Suara bel membuat Temari mau tidak mau bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Masih pukul enam pagi dan kebanyakan warga Jepang belum terbangun. Ini masih terlalu pagi.

Dan ketika Temari membuka pintu apartemennya, dia terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Gaara?"

.

.

.

"Kaa-chan?"

Itazuna mengusap matanya sembari berjalan menuju dapur. Matanya masih setengahnya terbuka dan dia bisa melihat dengan samar seseorang duduk di kursi makan.

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun, Itazuna."

Ibunya sedang memasak sesuatu dengan mengenakan apron dan rambut keemasannya diikat keatas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang di masak ibunya, tetapi yang dia tahu baunya sangat harum.

"Apa kabarmu, jagoan?"

Ketika matanya terbuka sepenuhnya. Barulah dia menyadari siapa yang ada disana.

"Paman Gaara?!"

Itazuna tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk adik dari ibunya itu.

Setelah mengetahui jika dirinya hamil, Temari memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo. Meninggalkan kampung halamannya di Osaka. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada orang tuanya perihal kehamilannya. Selain membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa, dia tidak ingin memberitahu siapapun tentang ayah dari Itazuna maupun Itazura.

Hanya Gaara yang mengetahui perihal kehamilannya dan juga tentang kedua putranya. Tetapi melihat bagaimana ekspresi serius milik Gaara, dia tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan adiknya.

"Apa paman membawa oleh-oleh?" tanya Itazuna dengan semangat.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu hanya makanan?" Gaara mencubit pipi Itazuna dengan gemas.

"Itazuna." Temari memanggil putranya. "Bangunkan kakakmu dan bersiaplah untuk berangkat sekolah."

Itazuna sebenarnya masih ingin bermain dengan pamannya. Namun, dia menuruti perintah ibunya dan menuju kamar mereka.

"Gaara." Temari memanggil adiknya. "Katakan alasanmu kemari."

"Apa mengunjungi nee-san harus menggunakan alasan?"

"Gaara!"

Gaara meneguk ocha hangatnya sebelum buka suara.

"Semuanya sudah mengetahui perihal Itazuna maupun Itazuna. Bangkai, ditutupi seperti apapun pasti akan tercium baunya."

"Lalu, bagaimana kaa-san dan tou-san?"

"Mereka marah besar, itu sudah pasti. Kankurou-nii saja sampai jantungan ketika mendengar berita ini."

"Aku sudah menduganya." Temari mendesah panjang. "Aku belum siap untuk menemui mereka, Gaara. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana murkanya kaa-san ketika mengetahuiku memiliki seorang anak."

"Kaa-san tidak akan marah, percaya padaku." Gaara memandang kakaknya. "Kalau kaa-san mau marah, itu hanya sebentar. Lalu, apa yang mau dilakukan? Semua sudah terlanjur, Itazuna dan Itazura sudah lahir, lalu mau apa? Mengusirmu? Jika Kaa-san dan Tou-san mengusirmu, mereka tidak akan menyuruhku kemari."

Temari mengaduk-aduk supnya. Hatinya menjadi sedikit gundah.

Suara bel membuat Temari menolehkan kepalanya. Gaara memandang pintu apartemen kakaknya sebelum bangkit.

"Aku akan bukakan pintu."

Gaara berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya untuk tamu yang datang. Matanya nyaris melompat ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Itachi-nii?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Etto.. ini juga nggak disangka kalo banyak yang suka.. tadinya Saku pikir, untuk pair ini gak terlalu banyak.. tapi lumayan yang suka :3 oh ya, kalo updatenya kelamaan, maklumlah.. Saku sekali bikin dua sampe tiga cerita dan sekali update langsung semuanya.. :3**

 **Sekian cuapcuap gaje dari Saku, sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Power of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Temari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

"Oh, Gaara?" Itachi tersenyum memandang adik dari Temari. "Apa Temari ada?"

"Hn, ya." Gaara menengok ke belakang sedikit. "Ne, nee-san. Kemarilah sebentar."

Temari melepas apronnya dan berjalan menghampiri Gaara. Matanya membulat tidak percaya melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Apa kamu sibuk?" tanya Itachi. "Aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengganti pakaianku." Temari mendekati Gaara dan berbisik. "Jangan sampai Itazuna maupun Itazura bertemu dengannya."

Temari segera melesat lari ke dalam kamarnya dan bersiap secepat kilat. Dia mengambil tasnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Dia bahkan tidak mengenakan make up, dia harus cepat atau Itachi akan bertemu dengan kedua anaknya.

Memastikan penampilannya tidak terlalu buruk. Temari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Gaara, aku titip apartemenku." Temari tersenyum dan menepuk bahu adiknya.

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya dan mengerti apa arti kata tersembunyi yang disematkan kakaknya. Itachi menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi bersama Temari.

Menarik napas panjang, Gaara menutup pintu apartemen dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju kamar kedua keponakannya. Dari luar, dia bisa mendengar suara rengekan Itazuna dan suara malas dari Itazura.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Gaara.

Itazuna memandang pamannya itu. Bocah lelaki itu merengut kesal karena gagal membangunkan kakaknya.

"Paman, Itazura-nii tidak mau bangun."

Gaara menarik napas panjang. Dia adalah anak bungsu yang jarang berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak-anak dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menangani anak-anak semacam Itazuna maupun Itazura.

Dia terlalu kaku untuk urusan anak-anak semacam ini.

"Itazura, ayo bangun."

Itazura mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik selimut dan menatap Gaara.

"Paman, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

.

.

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Wajahmu sedikit pucat." Itachi menekan tombol _lift_ menuju _besement._

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Itachi melirik Temari yang sekarang berubah total. Wanita itu tampak cantik dan anggun, berbeda dengan Temari yang dikenalnya. Rambut keemasaannya tertata rapi dan wajahnya semakin dewasa.

"Kenapa Gaara tidak memperbolehkanku masuk?" Itachi mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

"Hah?" Temari menggigit bibirnya. "Apartemenku belum sepenuhnya beres, jadi aku tidak mau melihat apartemenku berantakan."

Sebenarnya, Itachi tidak begitu saja percaya dengan alasan Temari. Tetapi, dia tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Dia yakin, ada yang disembunyikan oleh Temari.

Sedangkan Temari mencoba menahan degub jantungnya. Meski sudah lama tidak bertemu, tetapi ketika berada berdua seperti ini membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang.

Itachi mengemudikan mobilnya menuju salah satu cafe. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terganggu dan dia ingin mengklarifikasinya pada Temari.

"Ayo kita turun."

Temari hanya terdiam dan mengikuti langkah Itachi masuk ke dalam cafe. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menahan emosinya.

"Ingin apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Nasi goreng saja."

"Biar aku yang pesankan, carilah tempat duduk."

Menganggukan kepalanya, Temari duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari jendela. Dia menyukai cafe yang dipilihkan Itachi, nyaman dengan musik klasik yang diputar. Bau harum masakan juga sangat menggugah seleranya.

Itachi duduk dihadapannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya sebelum meletakannya diatas meja.

"Sekarang, aku mematikan ponselku. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita."

"Hah?"

"Temari, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Temari merasakan perasaannya menjadi buruk. "Aku semalam bermimpi tentang malam itu dan aku menjadi gelisah-

-apa kamu hamil setelah itu?"

.

.

.

Itazuna dan Itazura mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar ibunya. Dia sudah berkomplot dengan pamannya dan pamannya itu sudah mengatakan tentang ayah mereka.

.

" _ **Ada apa?" tanya Gaara berjalan mendekat.**_

" _ **Siapakah ayahku?"**_

 _ **Pertanyaan Itazura membuatnya bungkam. Itazuna yang biasanya cerewet juga menjadi diam. Sepasang mata beda warna itu menatapnya dan membuatnya gugup.**_

" _ **Paman tidak bisa memberitahu kalian. Paman sudah menyimpan rahasia ini dan berjanji pada kaa-san kalian."**_

" _ **Paman, aku hanya ingin tahu saja," ucap Itazura.**_

" _ **Kami janji, setelah kami mengetahuinya. Kami tidak akan mencari tahunya."**_

 _ **Gaara menarik napas panjang. Sejenak, dia seperti kehabisan napas.**_

" _ **Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."**_

 _ **.**_

Itazura menuju sebuah meja yang berada di dekat jendela kamar ibunya. Dengan pelan, mereka membuka laci meja dan menemukan sebuah buku catatan berwarna coklat.

" _ **Uchiha Itachi?" Itazura memandang Gaara dengan pandangan tidak percaya.**_

" _ **Hn." Gaara mengusap kepala Itazura. "Jika kalian ingin tahu, ibu kalian suka sekali menulis di diary. Coba kalian ke kamarnya dan mencarinya."**_

"Hei, aniki. Ini buku _diary_ kaa-chan?" tanya Itazuna.

"Itazuna, apa kamu tahu siapa itu Uchiha Itachi?" Itazura memandang adiknya.

"Um.. aku pernah mendengarnya tapi aku lupa."

"Dia adalah paman yang tempo hari kita temui di rumah sakit."

Itazuna mencoba berfikir. Ingatannya kembali kepada beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Paman yang itu?!"

"Jangan keras-keras!" Itazura meletakan tangannya di depan mulut. "Jangan sampai paman Gaara tahu, jika kita sudah bertemu dengan ayah kita."

Itazuna menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya, aniki benar." Itazuna memandang _diary_ yang dipegang kakaknya. "Aniki, buka bukunya."

"Jantungku berdebar kencang."

Dengan pelan, tangan Itazura membuka buku _diary_ berwarna coklat itu. Matanya kemudian melihat sebuah foto yang diselipkan di salah satu halaman itu. Foto ibunya dan Uchiha Itachi.

Mata beda warna milik Itazura dan Itazuna membaca kata-kata yang dituliskan di dalamnya halaman buku.

" _Untukmu, seseorang yang aku cintai._

 _Aku melihat foto yang diposting di media sosialmu, fotomu dan seorang wanita yang cantik. Aku ingin mengatakan, jika wanita itu tidak lebih cantik dariku. Tetapi, aku hanya tertawa. Jika aku lebih baik dari wanita itu, sudah pasti kamu akan memilihku, bukan?_

 _Mulai saat ini, aku akan melupakanmu. Aku akan melupakan semua penantianku. Meski aku tahu, aku tidak bisa melupakannya._

 _Saat pintu hatimu kau tutup, bukan berarti aku harus merengek-rengek di depan beranda hatimu. Aku sudah berulangkali mencoba untuk bisa mengetuk hatimu semampu yang aku bisa. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa rasa ini tidak pernah kau sapa, sungguh tidak adil jika hanya diriku saja yang cinta. Sungguh tidak adil._

 _Aku tidak harus menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu, menunggu seseorang yang belum pasti akan memberikan hatinya untukku. Seseorang yang berpura-pura tidak tahu, saat ku coba untuk utarakan rasa ini padamu. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia yang merdeka. Manusia yang tidak pernah menangis karena alasan cinta. Biarkan cinta ini aku percayakan pada pemilik hati. Dia yang senantiasa selalu mencintai tanpa harus kita tahu._

 _Pernah berfikir untuk terus menunggumu, menunggu kau membalas perasaan yang aku miliki untukumu. Berharap kau akan berubah pikiran dengan semua kesetiaan dan pengorbananku padamu. Tetapi aku paham, kalau rasa cinta itu tidak bisa aku paksakan padamu. Walau sejujurnya aku berharap kau membalas cintaku suatu hari nanti._

 _Mungkin aku tidak memiliki kesempurnaan fisik seperti wanita-wanita lain yang kau inginkan. Mungkin aku memiliki wawasan yang luas dan cerdas seperti wanita yang kau dambakan. Tapi, aku memiliki sebuah hati yang masih aku simpan dan ingin aku berikan padamu. Jika kamu mau._

 _Saat rasa ini kau patahkan, semoga akan tumbuh kembali dengan rasa yang baru. Rasa yang tidak akan pernah berharap dengan cinta manusia. Semoga tunas baru akan tumbuh dan bersemi menjadi bunga yang merekah indah. Dan kemudian bisa dipetik oleh seseorang, walau itu bukan dirimu._

 _Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari kisah cinta dalam hidupku. Meski apa yang aku harapkan tidak pernah akan menjadi kenyataan. Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dari mimpi-mimpi indahku, walau hanya sebatas mimpi. Tapi aku harap, dapat membuatku bahagia._

 _Terima kasih untuk semua rasa yang tidak pernah kau balas, terima kasih."_

"Hiks.."

"Oi, kenapa kau menangis?" Itazura memandang adiknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, jika kaa-chan menanggung beban seperti ini." Itazuna mengusap matanya. "Nii-chan juga menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis!" Itazura mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tangan mungilnya meletakan kembali buku _diary_ milik ibunya ke dalam laci. Dia sedikit mengusap matanya sebelum mengusap rambut Itazuna.

"Sudah jangan menangis." Itazura tersenyum. "Sekarang, giliran kita membuat kaa-chan bahagia."

Itazuna menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia menyetuji apa yang dikatakan kakaknya.

.

.

Suara detak jam terdengar di sela lagu yang diputar. Setelah pertanyaan Itachi selesai diuatarakan, Temari hanya terdiam. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya padaku soal itu? Bukankah kamu tidak peduli padaku atau pun pada perasaanku? Jika aku hamil, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Itachi bungkam. Otak jeniusnya mendadak buntu, dia ingin membalas perkataan Temari. Tetapi suaranya bahkan tidak bisa keluar.

"Jika kamu hamil dan memiliki anak, aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Bertanggung jawab? Jangan bercanda, Itachi-kun." Temari memandang Itachi dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Bertahun-tahun kamu tidak pernah memandangku, bertanggung jawab tidak semudah itu."

Untuk Itachi yang selalu memenangkan tender dan selalu menang ketika berdebat. Pembicaraan ini membuatnya bungkam.

 **oOo**

Temari mengusap wajahnya dan melepas masker dan juga sarung tangan miliknya. Dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan ingin segera pulang. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore dan sebentar lagi jam makan malam, dirinya belum menyiapkan makan malam untuk kedua putranya.

Melepas jas yang digunakan, Temari memasukan beberapa barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya. Pembicaraannya dengan Itachi membuatnya sedikit merasa gelisah.

Setelah malam itu, dia sudah melupakan semua perasaannya pada Itachi dan merelakan pria itu bersama dengan Ino. Sekarang tujuannya hanya satu, membesarkan Itazuna dan Itazura. Dia tidak berharap dengan perasaannya kepada Itachi akan terbalaskan atau tidak. Dia sudah menyerah.

Tetapi, kedatangan Itachi membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya goyah. Hatinya menjadi dilema dan dia gelisah. Disisi lain, dia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaannya, tetapi dia takut untuk terluka kembali.

Menggerakan kepalnya ke kanan dan kiri, Temari berjalan sembari memijat pundaknya yang terasa kaku. Dia baru ingat jika sudah lama tidak pergi berlibur. Mungkin, untuk tahun baru dia bisa mengajak Itazuna maupun Itazura berlibur.

"Temari-chan?"

Temari menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Mikoto duduk di kursi roda. Di belakangnya, Itachi mendorong kursi roda ibunya dan Sasuke yang berjalan di samping Itachi.

Jade miliknya tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Itachi dan dengan segera dia mengendalikan emosinya. Dia tidak ingin terbawa perasaan setelah pertemuan mereka tadi.

"Bibi, selamat malam." Temari tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun."

"Temari-chan mau pulang? Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?"

Temari meringis dan Itachi menangkap ekspresi janggal yang ditampilkan Temari. Wanita itu memandang Mikoto dengan pandangan lembut.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan, bibi. Gaara sedang ada di apartemen dan aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk makan malam bersama."

"Oh, Gaara-kun ada disini?" tanya Mikoto. "Baiklah jika begitu, kirimkan salamku untuk adikmu."

Temari menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum sopan.

"Jika begitu, saya permisi."

Itachi memandang punggung Temari yang menjauh. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dan dia akan mencari tahunya nanti.

.

.

Temari mengusap wajahnya ketika sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Dia membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan juga Takoyaki. Mungkin dia akan membuat makan malam untuk kedua putranya dan juga adiknya.

" _Tadaima."_ Temari memandang apartemennya yang sepi. Biasanya Itazuna akan menyambutnya tetapi sekarang apartemennya sepi sekali.

"Itazura? Itazuna? Gaara?"

Melepas sepatunya, Temari meletakannya di rak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju dapur. Dan ketika dirinya sampai disana, Itazuna memeluknya.

"Kaa-chan!"

Temari tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memandang meja makan yang penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan. Itazura dan Gaara duduk dengan senyuman milik mereka.

"Kalian- apa ini?" tanya Temari.

"Kami hanya ingin membuat masakan untuk kaa-chan." Itazura memandang Temari. "Paman Gaara juga membantu kami."

Temari tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan duduk di meja makan bersama dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Dan berkat mereka, Temari mampu melupakan permasalahannya.

.

.

.

Itachi mengusap wajahnya dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dari ruang tamu, dia bisa mendengar suara Ino yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat."

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Dia memandang Ino yang sedang duduk memegang ponselnya.

"Ino?"

"Oh, Itachi-kun." Ino segera menyembunyikan ponselnya dan membuatku menatapnya dengan curiga. "Kenapa sudah pulang?"

"Sedang menelpon siapa?"

"Kaa-san, aku merindukan kaa-san jadi aku menelponnya." Ino kembali meletakan ponselnya di telinga. "Kaa-san, Itachi-kun sudah pulang. Aku akan telepon lagi besok."

Melepas kancing jasnya, Itachi meletakannya sembarangan.

"Kenapa kamu pulang cepat sekali? Aku pikir kamu akan lama berada di tempat kaa-san."

"Kaa-san belum sembuh benar, jadi aku pulang dan membiarkannya istirahat."

"Oh. Sebaiknya aku menghangatkan makan malam." Ino mencium bibirnya dan langsung berlari menuju dapur.

Ada yang aneh dengan Ino, tidak biasanya Ino menjadi seperti ini. Biasanya Ino akan bersikap ceria ketika menyambutnya, tetapi kekasihnya terlihat gugup dan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Ada banyak hal aneh yang terjadi hari ini dan merupakan pekerjaan untuknya. Mengambil ponselnya, Itachi menghubungi seseorang.

"Kakashi, aku ingin minta bantuanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Alohaaaa... adakah yang menunggu fict ini?**

 **Oh ya, itu untuk curahan hatinya Tema aku ambil dari salah satu artikel pas nemu. Entah kenapa, itu mengungkapkan banget perasaan Saku.**

 **Sebenarnya, ini di dedikasikan untuk cinta pertama Saku yang udh Saku tunggu selama sebelas tahun. Kisah ini tuh terinspirasi dari dia. Lah.. malah curhat..**

 **Pokoknya selamat berbaper riaaa! Saku tunggu reviewnya ya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Power of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Temari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Itachi mengetuk-ngetukan bolpointnya di atas mejanya dan memandang foto Ino yang dia letakan di meja kerjanya. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan dia terkadang takut kehilangannya. Mereka menjalin hubungan sejak tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah menengah atas hingga saat ini.

Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Ino dan itu membuat sikap kekasihnya menjadi lebih aneh. Ino bersikap seolah menghindarinya dan itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Pagi ini, Ino berkata jika dia ada pekerjaan dan harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Ino yang aneh.

Kemudian pikirannya teralih pada Temari. Biasanya, wanita berambut pirang itu selalu terlihat malu-malu ketika melihatnya. Dia sangat suka melihat wajah malu-malu milik Temari, karena itu membuat sesuatu dalam darah Uchihanya menjadi berdesir. Meski dia terlihat dewasa, tetapi dia bisa bangga juga ketika ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja.

Tetapi, terakhir mereka bertemu. Temari cenderung pasif dan tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja miliknya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya dan dia merasa rasa ingin tahunya memuncak.

Dia menjadi merasa seperti Sasuke. Dia mencintai Ino, tidak ingin kehilangannya, tetapi entah mengapa dia ingin berada disisi Temari. Dia berubah menjadi egois dan dirinya tahu itu.

Dia sudah meminta Kakashi untuk menyelidiki semuanya dan dia tinggal menunggu hasil yang dilaporkan Kakashi.

Perutnya mendadak lapar sekali dan dia ingin makan sesuatu yang lezat.

.

.

"Nii-chan, dimana paman Gaara?" tanya Itazuna.

"Entahlah, dia bilang dia ada keperluan sehingga mungkin akan terlambat menjemput kita." Itazura menjawab. "Kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi."

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat dihadapan keduanya dan membuat Itazura menatap curiga pada mobil dihadapannya. Dia menarik tangan Itazuna agar bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

Saat kaca mobil dibuka, barulah Itazura mengenali siapa pengemudi mobil itu.

"Paman Itachi?"

"Yo. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Belum dijemput?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya." Itazura menjawab.

"Mau makan siang bersama paman? Setelah itu paman akan antarkan kalian pulang, bagaimana?"

Itazuna menggenggam tangan Itazura dengan erat tanda adiknya itu menginginkan makan bersama ayah biologis mereka. Tetapi, dia takut jika mereka makan bersama, maka pria dihadapannya akan mengetahui jika kenyataannya, mereka adalah anaknya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan, tetapi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Jika paman Itachi mengetahui jika mereka berdua adalah anak kandungnya, maka keadaan akan semakin sulit.

"Ti-"

"Kami mau, paman!" Itazuna menyahut dengan semangat. "Bukan begitu, nii-chan?"

Itazura menepuk dahinya ketika adiknya langsung naik ke dalam mobil dengan semangat. Itazura tahu, adiknya itu sangat senang bisa makan bersama dengan ayah biologis mereka. Itazura terpaksa mengikuti kemana adiknya itu pergi.

"Paman, kita mau makan apa?" Itazuna memandang Itachi.

"Itazuna mau apa? Lalu, apa kakakmu juga ingin sesuatu?" Itachi memandang Itazura melalui kaca spion yang ada di tengah.

"Um, aku ikut Itazuna saja."

"Bagaimana dengan ramen, paman?" tanya Itazuna.

"Baiklah, kita makan ramen."

Melihat senyuman Itazuna, membuat Itazura mau tidak mau membuatnya mengalah.

.

.

Temari menarik napas panjang dan meletakan berkas yang ditulisnya. Dia sedang menulis laporan beberapa pasien yang sampel tubuhnya ia analisa dan sekarang dia harus menyerahkan laporan pada dokter yang bertanggung jawab.

Dia baru menyadari perutnya terasa perih karena dia belum makan dari pagi. Melepas jas laboratorium yang digunakannya, Temari meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Temari-san." Matsuri melongokan kepalanya. "Ada yang mencarimu."

.

.

"Bagaimana Itazuna? Lezat?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya, lezat!"

Itachi tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Itazuna yang makan dengan lahap ramen miliknya. Itazura diam-diam mengutuki tindakan bodoh adiknya yang sangat manja itu. Dia tahu, jika adiknya itu memang sangat menginginkan seorang ayah. Tetapi, sikapnya yang seperti itu malah bisa membuat ayah mereka curiga.

"Ada apa, Itazuna? Wajahmu terlihat murung."

Itazura mengangat kepalanya dan memandang Itachi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Dia merasakan perasaan yang hangat hinggap di dalam hatinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Itachi menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut Itazura. Sedangkan Itazuna menatap kakaknya dan tersenyum hangat.

.

.

Temari meletakan berkas yang sedang dikerjakannya. Jam sudah menunjukan waktu istirahat makan siang dan dia baru menyadari jika perutnya terasa sangat perih karena dia belum sarapan.

Sebagai seorang tenaga kesehatan, pekerjaannya hanya meneliti sampel yang diambil dari tubuh pasien dan meneliti penyakit yang di derita oleh pasien. Setelah itu, dia menuliskan laporannya dan dokter yang berwenang mengatakan tentang penyakit pasien yang di maksud.

Meregangkan tangannya, Temari melepas jas labolatorium ketika Matsuri masuk.

"Temari-san, ada yang mencarimu."

.

.

"Disini kalian tinggal?"

Rasanya Itachi tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya. Bukankah, apartemen ini adalah apartemen yang sama dengan yang ditempati Temari.

"Iya." Itazura segera mengenali kejanggalan yang ada pada diri Itachi. "Ayo Itazuna, ucapkan terima kasih pada paman Itachi."

"Terima kasih atas makan siangnya, paman." Itazuna tersenyum.

"Kami permisi, paman."

Itazura langsung menarik tangan adiknya dan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Itachi merasa curiga dengan tingkah Itazura, bocah laki-laki itu sedikit lebih cerdas dari pada Itazuna yang polos dan ceria.

Mengemudikan mobilnya, Itachi meninggalkan gedung apartemen mereka.

.

.

"Tumben sekali kamu mengajakku makan di restaurant mahal ini, Yahiko."

Tiba-tiba saja, Yahiko muncul di tempat kerjanya dan mengajaknya makan siang. Temari mengunyah roti _kuba_ miliknya dan menatap Yahiko yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya.

"Ini hari istimewaku."

Temari sebenarnya ingin menolak ajakan Yahiko, tetapi rasanya dia _sungkan_ jika menolak ajakan sahabatnya itu. Lagi pula, sudah lama mereka tidak makan bersama seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu?" Temari menatap Yahiko. "Apa kamu dapat kenaikan pangkat?"

"Bukan. Aku akan melamar seseorang."

"Oh ya. Siapa wanita yang beruntung itu?"

Temari membulatkan matanya ketika Yahiko berlutut dihadapannya. Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi cincin dengan berlian yang indah.

"Temari, menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam lamanya Temari hanya memandangi berkas yang sudah diselesaikannya tanpa berniat melakukan apapun. Lamaran Yahiko terkesan tiba-tiba dan membuatnya terkejut, dia sudah bersahabat dengan Yahiko sejak lama dan terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Yahiko melamarnya.

Matanya memandang cincin yang dikenakannya. Dia sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tetapi Yahiko memaksanya untuk mengenakan cincin yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

" _Kamu boleh memikirkan jawabanmu dulu. Tetapi, aku mau kamu mengenakan cincin itu, bagaimana?"_

Mengusap wajahnya, Temari menyandarkan punggungnya. Demi Kami-sama, dia benar-benar pusing memikirkan lamaran Yahiko. Bukannya dia tidak menyukainya, hanya saja dia sudah menganggap Yahiko sebagai sahabatnya.

Makan malam sebentar lagi datang dan Temari tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari kursinya. Kepalanya terlalu sakit memikirkan lamaran Yahiko.

Getaran ponselnya mengembalikan eksistensi dirinya ke dunia nyata. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi."

" _Kaa-chan berada dimana? Kenapa kaa-chan belum pulang?"_

Suara cempreng Itazuna terdengar di seberang telepon. Mengingat wajah malaikat kecilnya itu membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kaa-san masih di rumah sakit, masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan."

" _Apa kami perlu menjemput kaa-chan?"_

"Tidak perlu." Temari tersenyum. "Apa kamu sudah makan?"

" _Nii-chan bilang, paman Gaara akan mengajak kami makan di luar karena kaa-chan belum pulang."_

"Baiklah, katakan pada paman Gaara untuk tidak memberi kalian racun." Temari tersenyum geli. "Selamat bersenang-senang, kaa-san menyayangimu."

" _Itazuna juga sayang kaa-chan!"_

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya dan meletakan kembali ponselnya. Anaknya itu benar-benar manja, menelponnya seperti dia berada di luar kota saja.

Tetapi, mendengar suara Itazuna membuatnya ingin segera pulang dan memeluk kedua malaikat kecilnya yang lucu itu.

Memasukan beberapa barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, Temari bangkit dari duduknya. Ponselnya kembali bergetar dan Temari harus kembali mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

" _Temari, aku ada di parkiran."_

.

.

"Silahkan dinikmati."

Temari menatap sepiring kari yang dihidangkan sebelum matanya menatap Itachi yang sedang meneguk _ocha_ miliknya.

"Tumben sekali mengajakku makan malam." Temari mengambil _ocha_ nya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, apa tidak boleh?"

"Bagaimana dengan Ino? Bukankah kalian akan menikah?"

Itachi meneguk ochanya sebelum memakan kari miliknya.

"Mungkin. Tapi sepertinya tidak."

Temari mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Hah? Kenapa? Bukankah kalian sudah berpacaran cukup lama? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar."

Itachi tidak menjawab. Matanya memandang cincin yang tersemat di jari manis milik Temari. Seingatnya, Temari tidak mengenakan cincin seperti itu.

"Cincin baru?"

Temari menatap cincin di tangannya sebelum tersenyum.

"Yahiko yang memberikannya padaku."

"Yahiko?" Itachi membeo.

"Um ya. Dia melamarku."

Kenapa, Itachi tidak suka ketika mendengar Temari dilamar seseorang. Bukankah dia tidak mencintai Temari? Lalu, kenapa dia merasa tidak suka ketika Temari dilamar oleh seseorang? Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kamu mengenal Yahiko?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya. Dia salah satu temanku semasa sekolah menengah atas." Temari tersenyum. "Yahiko itu sahabatmu, kan? Dia suka sekali bercerita tentangmu."

"Benarkah? Aku terkejut."

Temari mengabaikan Itachi dan memakan kari miliknya. Sedangkan Itachi merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia membaca pesan yang masuk sebelum memasukan kembali ponselnya.

"Temari, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Itachi menatap Temari. "Apakah kamu masih mencintaiku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana makanannya, kamu suka?"

Ino memotong daging steak miliknya dan memandang Sai yang meneguk anggur miliknya. Mereka sedang makan di restaurant mewah dan saling melepas rindu.

"Suka sekali." Ino memandang kekasihnya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Ino." Sai tersenyum aneh. "Aku sakit melihatmu terus bersama dengan Uchiha itu."

"Hanya sebentar, sayang. Hanya sebentar." Ino menggenggam tangan Sai. "Setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan hartanya dan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama."

"Oh, jadi begitu."

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Itachi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja mereka. Ino langsung merasakan wajahnya pucat pasi ketika melihat wajah Itachi.

"I-itachi-kun, ini tidak seperti yang kamu lihat dan dengar." Ino bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Tidak ada yang harus dijelaskan." Itachi meletakan amplop coklat di atas meja. "Kakashi sudah menyelidikinya, sudah lama dan semua infonya akurat. Jangan kira, aku diam saja dan bersikap baik padamu karena aku masih mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa jauh kamu melangkah dan ternyata ini hasilnya."

"Tidak Itachi-kun.. tidak, aku hanya bercanda. A-aku mencintaimu." Ino mencoba menyentuh tangan Itachi namun ditepis begitu saja.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Sekarang, hubungan kita berakhir dan aku akan menyuruh Kakashi untuk mengirimkan semua barang-barangmu ke rumah Shimura."

"Itachi-kun! Tunggu! Itachi-kun!"

Itachi sudah tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi. Dia mengabaikan Ino dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia masih bisa melihat Ino mengejarnya namun dia mengabaikannya.

Rasanya dadanya terasa sangat sesak, seperti orang yang terkena asma. Dia ingin menangis, tapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar, jantungnya terasa seperti tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Meski dia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Ino, namun itu tidak mudah. Mereka sudah menjalin tali asmara semenjak mereka berada di kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas dan sedikit agak sulit untuk melupakannya.

Mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kediaman Uchiha, Itachi memarkir mobilnya di halaman rumah orang tuanya. Dia diam sejenak di dalam mobilnya sebelum menarik napas panjang dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" _Tadaima."_

"Ara? Itachi-kun?" Mikoto muncul dari dalam kamarnya. "Ibu mendengar suara mobilmu, ibu pikir itu bukan kamu."

Mikoto membulatkan matanya ketika Itachi memeluknya begitu saja. Dia mengelus rambut putranya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa, Itachi-kun? Apa pekerjaan di kantor begitu berat?"

"Apa yang di katakan kaa-san benar. Seharusnya aku menuruti kaa-san untuk menikah dengan Temari."

Dan Mikoto tahu, apa alasan putranya menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

Temari menyisir rambut pirang keemasan miliknya. Di cermin dia masih bisa melihat cincin pemberian Yahiko yang sekarang dia kenakan. Perkataan Itachi membuatnya goyah, dia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Itachi. Dan ketika dia berhasil melakukannya, pria itu datang kembali.

" _ **Temari, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Itachi menatap Temari. "Apakah kamu masih mencintaiku?"**_

 _ **Temari menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Itachi. Matanya memandang onyx milik Itachi sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya.**_

" _ **Tidak. Aku sudah membuang semua perasaanku, aku tidak ingin hidup di bawah bayang-bayangmu. Aku sudah menyerahkan semua yang aku miliki sebagai tandanya dan kamu tetap tidak melihatku. Apa aku salah jika aku melakukannya?"**_

" _ **Temari, aku ingin kita memulainya dari awal."**_

" _ **Memulainya? Jangan bercanda." Temari mendenguskan wajahnya. "Bagaimana dengan Ino?"**_

" _ **Aku akan memutuskan hubungan dengannya dan kita bisa memulainya lagi dari awal."**_

Jika teringat dengan percakapan mereka, Temari rasanya ingin tertawa. Memulai semua dari awal tidaklah semudah itu.

"Kaa-chan."

Itazuna melongokan kepalanya. Bocah laki-laki itu membawa bantal miliknya.

"Itazuna, masuklah." Temari tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"Apa aku dan nii-chan boleh tidur dengan kaa-chan?" tanya Itazuna. "Diluar sedang hujan badai dan Itazuna takut."

"Ayo, kebetulan kaa-san juga sudah mau tidur." Temari memeluk Itazuna. "Dimana kakakmu? Tumben sekali kalian tidak bermain game seperti biasanya saat besok libur."

"Tidak. Kami sedang malas." Itazura datang membawa segelas air putih. "Bukan begitu, Itazuna?"

"Um ya."

Temari mengangkat satu alisnya. Ada yang aneh dengan sikap anak-anaknya dan dia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur."

Mereka berbagi kasur dengan Temari berada di tengah. Itazura di sisi kirinya dan Itazuna disisi kanannya. Memastikan anaknya hangat dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, Temari mengusap kepala mereka berdua.

Itazura memandang cincin yang dikenakan ibunya. Dia mengetahui semua perhiasan yang dimiliki ibunya dan baru kali ini dia melihat cincin itu.

"Kaa-chan, cincinnya baru?"

"Hah?" Temari menatap Itazura. "Oh, paman Yahiko yang memberikannya pada kaa-san."

"Paman Yahiko?" Itazuna membeo. "Untuk apa dia memberikannya pada kaa-chan?"

"Etto.. paman Yahiko melamar kaa-chan."

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Itazura menatap ibunya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia memang mengetahui jika paman Yahiko menyukai ibunya, tetapi dia tidak menyangka jika paman Yahiko akan melamar ibunya.

"Kaa-chan menerimanya?"

Itazuna sudah tertidur. Bocah laki-laki itu sangat manja dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, berbeda dengan Itazura yang kritis dan selalu memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Tidak. Ini semua menyangkut kebahagiaan kalian, jika kalian tidak ingin paman Yahiko menjadi ayah kalian, maka kaa-san akan menolaknya."

Itazura memeluk ibunya dan membuat Temari sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya Itazura menjadi manja seperti ini. Mengelus rambut putranya, Temari tersenyum hangat. Biar bagaimanapun, Itazura tetaplah bocah berumur tujuh tahun.

Karena mereka tidak memiliki ayah, Itazura merasa bertanggung jawab dengan dirinya dan juga Itazuna. Bocah laki-laki itu merasa keselamatan ibunya dan adiknya adalah tanggung jawabnya, jadi dia bersikap sedikit dewasa di usianya yang masih kecil. Temari begitu bangga, dia bangga dengan kedua putranya yang dia sayangi.

" _Oyasumi._ Kaa-san menyayangi kalian."

.

.

.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!"

Ino membanting semua barang-barang di rumah Sai sedangkan Sai tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Jika Ino mengamuk, wanita itu berubah menjadi monster yang mengerikan. Wajahnya memerah dan raut kekesalan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Sialan!"

"Sudah Ino, sudah." Sai memeluk kekasihnya. "Jangan marah-marah, nanti kamu bisa membahayakan bayi dalam kandungan kita."

"Aku belum mencapai tujuanku, Sai-kun." Ino membalikan badannya. "Padahal aku pikir, aku bisa mendapatkan hartanya lalu kita bisa menikah."

"Kita akan menikah." Sai mencium bibir Ino. "Lupakan semua tujuanmu itu dan kita akan menikah. Sudah cukup kita bersandiwara dan melihatmu bersama dengan Itachi itu."

Ino larut dalam ciuman Sai dan malam panas mereka akan dimulai. Tetapi Ino berjanji dalam hati, dia tidak akan membiarkan Itachi bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Itachi membuka matanya ketika matahari mulai meninggi. Semalam dia tidur di kamar lamanya dan ibunya menemaninya hingga tertidur. Dia menceritakan semuanya dan ibunya tersenyum lembut sebelum mengusap rambutnya. Ibunya tidak pernah marah kepadanya meski dia nakal, dia dan Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan kemarahan ibunya.

Ibunya adalah sosok malaikat yang akan tersenyum dan menasehati mereka tanpa harus marah. Berbeda sekali dengan mendiang ayahnya. Bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Itachi mengenakan kaos putih miliknya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Itachi-kun, selamat pagi." Ibunya tersenyum padanya. "Kamu tidak berangkat kerja?"

"Aku sedang malas, kaa-san." Itachi memijat pundaknya. "Aku mungkin akan menyerahkan beberapa pekerjaanku pada Kakashi."

" _Souka."_ Mikoto tersenyum. "Ingin sarapan apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan pangsit?"

.

.

Temari mendudukan dirinya di kursinya dan bersiap memulai pekerjaannya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Temari.. tahukah kamu aku sekarang sedang makan pangsit? Makanan yang kamu buatkan setelah malam itu berakhir.**_

Memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, Temari kembali meletakan ponselnya. Tidak. Jangan. Kenapa Itachi kembali datang saat dia mencoba untuk melupakan perasaannya?

.

.

.

.

 _ **Itachi membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan Temari di sampingnya. Dia merogoh sisi ranjangnya dan merasakan sebuah darah. Darah suci milik Temari yang diberikan gadis itu kepadanya sebagai bukti cintanya. Sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak mencintai Temari.**_

 _ **Memakai pakaiannya, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar milik Temari. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan mencium sesuatu yang harum. Onyxnya bisa menangkap sosok Temari yang sedang memasak mengenakan sebuah apron berwarna ungu.**_

" _ **Hn."**_

 _ **Temari menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.**_

" _ **Itachi-kun? Sudah bangun? Aku membuatkanmu pangsit, karena hanya itu yang ada di kulkas. Kamu mau?"**_

 _ **Dan pangsit itu adalah pangsit yang terenak yang pernah dia rasakan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Itachi mengunyah pangsit buatan ibunya sebelum tersenyum.

"Lezat sekali. Masakan kaa-san nomor satu yang paling lezat."

"Jangan memuji kaa-san terlalu tinggi." Mikoto tersenyum. "Ah, kaa-san akan mengundang bebarapa orang untuk makan malam. Bagaimana menurutmu, Itachi-kun?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kaa-san suka."

.

.

Itachi menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdiam diri di kamarnya dan melakukan berbagai kegiatan. Meski dia sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan Ino, tetap saja hatinya sakit mengetahui pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Ino.

Sialan! Seharusnya dia mendengarkan apa kata ibunya.

Suara keributan terdengar dari lantai bawah. Dia yakin tamu-tamu ibunya sudah datang, jadi dia memutuskan untuk bersiap.

.

.

"Temari-chan! Aku pikir kamu tidak akan datang." Mikoto memeluk Temari.

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak datang, bibi." Temari tersenyum.

"Ara? Siapakah mereka?" tanya Mikoto. "Kalian berdua tampan sekali. Siapa mereka, Temari?"

"Mereka.." Temari mengusap rambut kedua putranya. "Anakku."

Mikoto tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terdiam. Ini sungguh kejutan baginya, Sasuke dan Sakura yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka pun sama terkejutnya. Bahkan Sakura sampai berwajah pucat mendengarnya.

"Putramu, ya? Mereka tampan sekali. Siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku Sabaku no Itazura dan dia adikku, Sabaku no Itazuna."

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka untuk tidak ikut, tapi mereka memaksa," ucap Temari. "Maaf merepotkan, bibi."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Otak jeniusnya langsung bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Temari-san, maaf jika aku lancang tapi-" Sasuke memberi jeda. "-Siapa ayah mereka?"

Temari menggigit bibirnya. Mungkin dia bisa mengelabui Mikoto soal ayah dari kedua putranya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengelabui Sasuke yang memiliki kejeniusan di kepalanya.

"Ayahnya-"

"Oh, pesta syukurannya meriah, ya."

Itachi terpaku ketika melihat Temari berdiri diantara keluarganya. Dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat Itazura maupun Itazuna ada disana.

"Temari? Kalian?"

Tidak. Bangkai yang ditutupinya akan tercium sebentar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yoyoyo, adakah yang menunggu ini? semoga aja ada yaaa..**

 **Yosha! Berikan review kalian ya! Maaf gabisa bales satusatu, tapi review kalian selalu Saku baca kok..**

 **Pokoknya, sampai ketemu di chap depan ya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Power of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Temari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Temari tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan rasanya dia ingin pingsan sekarang. Padahal, dia sudah siap dengan apapun yang terjadi saat ini, tetapi ketika melihat Itachi, rasanya dia ingin mati.

"Itazuna? Itazura? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Itachi.

"Oh, kamu sudah mengenal kedua Putra dari Temari rupanya."

Itachi merasa apa yang dikatakan ibunya seperti mimpi di tengah malam. Apa ibunya baru saja mengatakan jika Itazura dan Itazuna adalah Putra dari Temari? Jika begitu, maka ayahnya adalah-

"Paman Itachi!" Itazuna langsung memeluknya, padahal dia belum pulih dari rasa terkejut yang menyerangnya.

"Hn, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Itachi. Dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutan miliknya.

Itazura diam-diam tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Malam ini, dia akan membuat ayah dan ibunya bersatu.

"Kalian ini lucu sekali, seperti ayah dan anak saja." Mikoto tersenyum. "Ayo, bagaimana jika kita mulai acara makan malamnya?"

.

.

Sakura merasa dia terjebak dalam atmosfer yang menegangkan di meja makan. Baru kali ini, makan malam yang harusnya meriah menjadi tegang seperti ini.

Temari lebih banyak diam dari pada berbicara, begitu pula dengan Itachi. Meja makan hanya diisi oleh Itazuna yang cerewet yang mengatakan apa saja yang ada di pikirannya.

Itachi memakan makan malamnya dengan otak yang berputar. Jika Itazura dan Itazuna adalah Putra dari Temari, maka bisa dipastikan jika mereka berdua adalah putranya juga.

"Temari-chan, bagaimana jika kita menginap disini malam ini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Eh?" Temari menjadi gugup. "Tetapi kami-"

"Bisakah kita menginap, Kaa-chan?" tanya Itazuna dengan _puppy eyes_ miliknya.

"Besok sabtu dan kami libur, bukankah tidak apa-apa jika kita menginap disini?" Itazura ikut mendukung adiknya.

Temari menarik napas panjang dan menyerah pada keinginan kedua putranya itu. Itazura dan Itazuna terkadang suka sekali bertengkar, tetapi jika keduanya menjadi kompak akan mengalahkan segalanya.

"Baiklah."

Itazura menarik napas lega dan memandang adiknya yang menarik napas lega. Sepertinya ibunya tidak curiga dengan sikapnya dan juga Itazuna.

.

.

"Itazuna, ganti _channel_ nya."

"Aku tidak mau, aku sedang menonton ini."

Temari meletakan ponselnya dan memandang kedua putranya yang masih ribut padahal sudah lewat tengah malam. Dia memandang sekeliling kamar milik Itachi.

Setelah makan malam, mereka pindah untuk duduk di ruang keluarga dan berbincang hingga pukul sebelas malam. Kemudian, Sakura pamit untuk pulang dan menolak untuk menginap bersama dengan mereka. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, Itazura maupun Itazuna berhasil mendapatkan kamar milik Itachi untuk tempat mereka tidur malam ini.

Semua ini diluar _ekspetasi_ dirinya. Dia tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Itazura maupu Itazuna begitu menyatu dengan Itachi, mereka bercengkrama dan membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya bergejolak.

Darah memang tidak bisa berbohong.

"Kaa-chan mau kemana?" tanya Itazuna memandang ibunya.

"Mengambil minum."

Memijat pundaknya yang terasa kaku, Temari melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur keluarga Uchiha dan mengambil segelas air putih sebelum meminumnya. Rasanya tenggorokannya terasa begitu lega.

"Temari? Belum tidur?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, Temari terkejut ketika melihat Itachi muncul dengan pakaian tidurnya. Pria itu mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan jus jeruk.

"Maaf karena meminjam kamarmu, Itachi-kun. Kamu jadi tidak bisa tidur."

"Tidak masalah." Itachi menatap Temari. "Untuk anakku, apa yang tidak aku berikan."

Temari menggigit bibirnya dan memandang gelas yang dipegangnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menyangkal lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Dengan kejadian hari ini, Itachi sudah barang tentu bisa menebak jika Itazura dan Itazuna adalah putranya.

"Aku tidak menyangkal hal itu, Itachi-kun."

Temari merasakan jantungnya jatuh ke mata kaki saat Itachi membenturkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan tangan pria itu di samping kepalanya. Itachi mengunci pergerakannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya dari awal? Apa kamu berniat menyembunyikannya terus? Apa kamu takut jika aku mengambil keduanya darimu?"

"Ya. Dan jika aku mengatakannya, belum tentu kamu akan bertanggung jawab, aku bisa membesarkan mereka seorang diri."

"Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Ino. Sekarang kita bisa menikah."

"Atas dasar apa kamu mengajakku menikah? Bertahun-tahun kamu mengabaikan perasaanku, lalu sekarang kamu mengajakku menikah? Jangan terlalu berharap aku bisa menikah denganmu. Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu."

Temari melepaskan dirinya dan berjalan menjauh. Itachi mengusap wajahnya lelah. Semuanya menjadi tidak mudah dari sekarang.

"Jadi, mereka memang anak-anakmu?"

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke yang berjalan menghampirinya bersama ibunya. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada ibunya.

"Apa itu benar, Itachi-kun?" tanya Mikoto.

"Yah.. Malam itu.. Kami melakukannya."

.

.

.

Temari bangun lebih awal dan memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar milik Itachi. Jam masih menunjukan pukul empat pagi dan kediaman Uchiha masih sangat sepi. Matanya memandang sekelilingnya.

Kamar Itachi begitu besar dengan televisi dan sofa di dalamnya. Benar-benar seperti kamar hotel yang mewah. Beberapa buku ditata dengan rapi di dalam sebuah rak buku yang ada di dekat jendela.

Sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya, Temari bangkit dan memeriksa sekeliling kamar Itachi. Tidak ada yang istimewa, beberapa bukunya juga tentang bisnis yang bahkan tidak dia mengerti. Hingga kemudian, matanya menatap sebuah foto.

Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambilnya dan betapa dia terkejut ketika melihat foto tersebut. Itu adalah fotonya. Fotonya yang sedang tersenyum dan entah sudah berapa tahun yang lalu. Mengingat postur tubuh dan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Lalu, untuk apa Itachi menyimpan fotonya? Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Dia mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa menikah dengan Itachi. Dia tidak mau dijadikan ban cadangan setelah hubungannya dan Ino kandas. Dia tidak mau perasaannya yang tulus menjadi sia-sia.

Meletakan kembali fotonya ke tempatnya. Temari menarik napas panjang dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Mungkin dia bisa membuat beberapa makanan untuk sarapan.

.

.

Mikoto tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat berbagai makanan yang tersedia diatas meja. Tanpa diberitahu siapapun, dia tentu tahu siapa yang membuatkan semuanya.

"Kaa-san, selamat pagi." Itachi muncul dan mencium pipi ibunya. "Kelihatannya lezat, apa kaa-san yang membuatnya?"

"Tidak. Menurutmu siapa yang membuatnya?"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Pembicaraannya dengan ibunya maupun Sasuke juga dengan Temari membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa berbeda.

"Nenek, selamat pagi!"

Itazuna muncul dengan senyumannya dan tersenyum lebar. Di belakangnya, Itazura muncul dengan wajah mengantuk miliknya.

"Oh, kalian sudah bangun." Mikoto tersenyum. "Dimana ibu kalian?"

"Kaa-chan sedang mandi." Itazura yang menjawab.

Temari muncul tak berapa lama bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Wanita berambut kuning itu terlihat lebih segar dengan rambut setengah basah yang dibiarkan tergerai.

Itachi merasakan napasnya berhenti. Bagaimana bisa dia buta, tidak bisa melihat wanita seperti Temari?

"Karena kalian sudah berkumpul." Mikoto tersenyum. "Ayo kita mulai sarapannya."

.

.

Sakura memandang beberapa hasil karyanya sebelum menarik napas panjang. Butiknya masih sepi mengingat ini masih pukul delapan pagi. Dia baru saja membuka butiknya sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Dengan secangkir kopi susu yang menemaninya, Sakura siap menyongsong hari ini. Emeraldnya kemudian memandang foto kekasihnya yang dia letakan diatas meja kerjanya. Agar dia selalu semangat dalam menjalani harinya.

Namun kemudian pandangannya berubah. Dia belajar banyak hal kemarin, bahwa jodoh tidak akan pergi kemanapun meski kita sedang bersama yang lain.

Kemarin, kekasihnya menceritakan semuanya. Tentang kisah Cinta kakaknya yang membuatnya merinding. Baginya, Temari adalah sosok yang hebat. Dia menunggu hampir selama dua puluh tahun dan membesarkan kedua putranya. Mungkin jika dia ada di posisi Temari, dia tidak akan sanggup melakukannya.

Pintu butiknya dibuka dan membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya. Dia memandang Ino yang masuk dan memandang sekelilingnya.

"Ino, ada apa?" tanya Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Tumben sekali kamu kemari pagi-pagi seperti ini."

"Aku dengar, kamu kemarin makan bersama dengan keluarga besar Uchiha."

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Yah, bibi Mikoto yang mengundangku."

"Apa calon istri Itachi-kun datang juga?"

"Calon istri?" Sakura membeo.

"Yah, dia kemarin memposting sebuah gaun pengantin di akun _intagram_ miliknya. Katanya, dia akan segera melamar pujaan hatinya itu." Ino memandang sahabatnya. "Bagaimana rupanya? Siapa namanya? Katakan semuanya padaku, Sakura!"

"Jika aku mengatakannya padamu, lalu kamu akan melakukan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menikah."

"Hah? Apa kamu tahu apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan?"

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Aku tahu. Dia mencampakanku dan membuangku begitu saja. Aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Ino, apa yang kamu lakukan adalah buah dari tindakanmu sendiri. Kamu sudah memiliki Sai, orang yang selama ini kamu cintai. Lalu apalagi? Hartanya Itachi-nii?"

"Aku jatuh Cinta sungguhan padanya."

"Apa?" Sakura memandang Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Jika aku bisa mendapatkan Itachi-kun kembali, aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sai."

Sakura memandang Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia merasa tidak mengenal sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Ino. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menghancurkan kehidupan Itachi-nii."

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sakura. Emeraldnya memandang Ino yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berang miliknya.

"Kau pasti sudah dipengaruhi oleh wanita itu, Sakura."

"Sadarlah, Ino. Tidak ada gunanya kamu melakukan itu."

"Jangan menghalangiku, Sakura. Aku akan tetap menghancurkannya meski kamu menyembunyikannya."

Sakura memegang pipinya dan memandang Ino yang berjalan menjauhinya. Dia memandang ponselnya, dia harus menghubungi kekasihnya dan memberitahu soal Ino.

.

.

.

"Terima Kasih sudah mau datang, Temari-chan."

Temari tersenyum memandang Mikoto. Mereka hari ini akan pulang dan Itachi yang mengantarkan mereka.

"Terima Kasih untuk makanannya, nenek! Enak sekali!" Itazuna melambaikan tangannya.

"Itachi sudah menceritakannya." Mikoto memandang Temari. "Kamu hebat, bisa membesarkan mereka berdua seorang diri."

"Bukankah bibi juga sama?" Temari tersenyum. "Membesarkan Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun setelah paman Fugaku meninggal."

"Tetapi saat itu Itachi-kun sudah bekerja, tetap saja berbeda."

Temari menggulum senyumnya.

"Temari harus pulang, kaa-san." Itachi muncul. "Ayo, Temari."

Temari menganggukan kepalanya dan membalikan badannya.

"Kaa-san di depan." Itazuna membuka pintu penumpang yang ada di belakang.

Itazura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengikuti adiknya. Temari menatap kedua putranya sebelum bisa menerka apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya tanpa dia ketahui, kedua putranya sudah mengetahui jika Itachi adalah ayah mereka.

Membuka pintu penumpang di sebelah supir, Temari duduk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. Itachi juga duduk tanpa banyak bicara. Keduanya masih canggung meski Itachi ingin sekali berbicara dengan Temari.

"Membosankan sekali," Itazura berbisik pada adiknya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" balas Itazuna.

Itazura mencoba berfikir. Kemudian sebuah bohlam yang menyala muncul diatas kepalanya.

"Oh ya, paman Itachi. Apakah sabtu depan paman ada acara?" tanya Itazuna.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Itachi memandang Itazura dari kaca spion yang ada di tengah.

"Pada hari sabtu besok, sekolah kami mengadakan sebuah lomba. Lomba anak dan orang tua."

"Lalu?"

"Itazuna akan mengikuti lomba dengan kaa-chan, bagaimana jika paman mengikuti lomba denganku?" tanya Itazura.

"Tidak perlu, Itazura." Temari berkata tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. "Kaa-san bisa ikut lomba bersamamu dan Itazuna."

"Masalahnya, kita harus memilih satu. Ayah atau ibu. Jika Itazuna sudah bersama kaa-chan, maka kaa-chan tidak bisa mengikuti lomba bersamaku."

Temari menggigit bibirnya. Dia melirik Itachi yang tampak tenang menendarai mobil.

"Baiklah, paman akan meluangkan waktu untuk kalian."

Itazura memandang adiknya sebelum menunjukan cengiran lebar miliknya. Dan di mata Itazuna, kakaknya terlihat sangat keren.

Mobil yang dikendarai Itachi berhenti di depan apartemen yang ditempati Temari. Wanita berambut keemasan itu keluar tanpa banyak bicara.

"Hei, Itazura." Itachi memanggil putranya. "Paman akan datang nanti malam. Jangan katakan pada kaa-sanmu."

Itazura tersenyum lebar dan menganggukan kepalanya. Dia segera menyusul Itazuna yang menunggunya.

"Nii-chan, ada apa?" tanya Itazuna.

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan."

Temari sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu menatap putranya yang asik mengobrol di belakangnya. Masuk ke dalam lift, mereka menuju kamar apartemen mereka.

Saat Temari membuka pintu, dia melihat Gaara sudah siap dengan tas miliknya.

"Kamu mau kemana, Gaara?" tanya Temari.

"Aku mau pulang, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, nee-san."

"Paman mau pulang?" tanya Itazuna.

"Yah, seperti itulah." Gaara menepuk kepala keponakannya. "Kakek dan nenek menunggu kedatangan kalian."

"Um ya."

Gaara memandang kakaknya sebelum menarik napas panjang.

"Ada baiknya kamu segera pulang dan menemui kaa-san juga tou-san, Temari-nee."

"Aku akan pulang, tapi mungkin tidak tahu kapan."

Gaara menepuk bahu kakaknya guna memberi semangat.

"Aku akan menjemputmu di bandara jika nee-san berkunjung."

Tamari tidak tahu harus mengatakan apapun. Banyak kejutan yang terjadi dan itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Gaara menepuk kepala Itazuna dan Itazura.

"Jaga Kaa-san kalian baik-baik."

"Tenang saja paman, aku akan menjaga kaa-chan!" Itazuna menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kaa-chan menangis lagi." Itazura tersenyum.

"Bagus. Paman akan pergi."

Temari menghembuskan napas.

"Itazura, Itazuna, kaa-san ingin istirahat sebentar, kalian jangan buat masalah ya."

"Siap, kaa-chan!"

.

.

.

Temari membuka matanya dan menyadari hari sudah mulai malam. Telinganya bisa menangkap suara televisi dan itu sudah pasti kedua anaknya yang sedang menonton televisi. Mendudukan dirinya, Temari memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul enam sore.

Sepertinya dia terlalu lelah dan membuatnya terlalu lama ketiduran. Memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing, Temari bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya.

Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Itachi duduk di sofa bersama kedua putranya.

"Itachi-kun?"

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah bangun, Temari? Aku membawakanmu makan malam."

.

.

"Terima Kasih untuk makanannya."

Temari meletakan sumpitnya dan menarik napas panjang. Dia benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat Itachi muncul di apartemennya dan membawa banyak sekali makanan.

Suasana makan malam terasa canggung baginya. Percakapan hanya diisi oleh Itachi dan kedua putranya. Dia lebih banyak diam dari pada berbicara.

"Biar aku yang cuci piringnya, kaa-chan." Itazuna mengambil piring kotor mereka dan membawanya menuju _westafel._

"Kaa-chan setelah ini mau apa?" Itazura memandang ibunya.

"Kaa-san harus meneliti beberapa data pasien yang sakit."

"Besok kan hari minggu, bagaimana jika malam ini kita menonton film? Paman Itachi membawa kaset film untuk kita."

Temari tidak bisa menolak. Biar bagaimanapun, putranya butuh Kasih sayang seorang ayah. Jadi mungkin itu tidak ada salahnya jika mereka menonton film bersama.

"Biar kaa-san buatkan ocha hangat."

Itazura menunjukan cengirannya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Itachi.

"Ayo paman, kita buat bioskop kita sendiri."

.

.

Temari membuka matanya dan merasakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Semalam dia tertidur lebih dulu karena tidak kuat untuk membuka matanya. Matanya memandang Itachi yang tidur di lantai dengan futon bersama dengan Itazuna. Sedangkan dia dan Itazura tidur di sofa.

Dia masih tetap di tempatnya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia ingin menikmati pemandangan ayah dan anak yang tidur dengan mengemaskan.

Itazuna kemudian menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Membuatnya kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Paman.. Paman bangun." Itazuna mengguncang bahu ayahnya.

"Um.. Sudah pagi, Itazuna?" tanya Itachi membuka matanya.

"Iya paman, bukankah kita akan sarapan diluar?"

"Ah iya." Itachi mendudukan dirinya. "Paman akan bersiap, kalian bangunkan kaa-san kalian."

" _Roger."_

Itachi merasakan pundaknya terasa kaku, dia bangkit menuju kamar mandi dan memandang empat sikat gigi. Itachi merasakan dadanya menghangat, jadi beginikah rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga? Biasanya di kamar mandinya hanya ada dua sikat gigi, dia merasa lebih hidup ketika bersama dengan kedua anaknya dan juga Temari.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Itachi keluar dan memandang kedua putranya yang berwajah masam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Kaa-chan bilang dia tidak ikut, kaa-chan merasakan kurang sehat."

"Kalian bersiaplah dan jangan bertengkar ataupun membuat keributan." Itachi menarik napas panjang. "Biar paman yang berbicara dengan kaa-sanmu."

Itazura menepuk bahu adiknya pertanda bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi mereka masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan tenang, biasanya mereka selalu membuat keributan.

"Temari." Itachi mendekati wanita berambut keemasan yang sedang berbaring membelakanginya. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Kami akan sarapan diluar."

"Aku tidak ikut, Itachi-kun. Tubuhku sedikit tidak enak."

"Apa kamu butuh sesuatu?"

Temari menolehkan kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kamu sedang menghindariku?"

Sial. Temari menggerutu dalam hati. Itachi ternyata bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku akan terus seperti ini sampai kamu mau menjadi istriku. Itazuna maupun Itazura sudah mengetahui jika aku adalah ayah dari mereka. Apa kamu tidak kasihan, melihat mereka tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah?"

"Kita tidak akan menikah, Itachi-kun."

"Karena aku mengabaikan perasaanmu? Apa itu penting sekarang?" tanya Itachi. "Itu hanyalah masa lalu, bukankah kita harus melihat kedepan?"

Dan Temari tahu, bahwa Itachi adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

.

.

.

.

Temari mengambil cangkir berisi susu hangat sebelum menyeruputnya dengan perlahan. Itachi membawa mereka menuju sebuah restauran keluarga.

Itazura menyantap nasi goreng miliknya dan memandang ayah dan ibunya yang duduk berdampingan. Entah bagaimana caranya ayahnya meyakinkan ibunya untuk ikut sarapan bersama mereka.

"Makanlah karimu, Temari." Itachi memandang wanita di sampingnya.

"Ya."

Itazuna fokus pada sup miso miliknya dan tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sedangkan Itazura menarik napas panjang dan meminum ocha miliknya. Suasana sangat membosankan sekali.

"Kaa-chan, bukankah persedian kulkas kita sudah habis? Bagaimana jika kita sekalian belanja?" tanya Itazura.

"Iya kaa-chan, kami bosen berada di apartemen."

"Kaa-san sih tidak masalah, bagaimana dengan Paman Itachi? Mungkin saja dia ada acara."

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ada acara." Itachi tersenyum. "Setelah ini kita akan ke Ginza."

" _Yatta!"_

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut kuning yang diikat ekor kuda masuk ke dalam restaurant. _Aquanarine_ miliknya memandang seorang pria yang duduk bersama keluarga kecil bahagia mereka.

Gayanya anggun dan wajahnya sangat cantik. Beberapa pria meliriknya, namun dia mengabaikan mereka semua. Cintanya hanya untuk pria yang telah meninggalkannya dan membuat hatinya hancur.

"Itachi-kun?"

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Jantungnya nyaris lepas ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Ino?"

Temari merasakan dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Aduh.. Kelamaan nunggu ya? Yosh.. Akhirnya bisa up.. Apakah ada yang kangen? Ne ne ne.. Gaada ya? :(**

 **Oh ya.. Jangan lupa review yang banyak yaaaa!**

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Uchiha Marlina, arum junie, lovers, Dian rschn, Ghiena g-na, nadyazzahra17**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Power of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Temari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

"Itachi-kun, aku merindukanmu." Ino berkata dengan wajah manja miliknya.

Itachi memandang Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Disini ada kedua anaknya, apa yang dilakukan mantan kekasihnya disini?

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Ino menatap Temari dengan wajah sombong miliknya. "Jadi, dia adalah wanita jalang yang merebutmu dariku? Wanita jalang ini juga-"

"Wanita jalang yang kau panggil itu adalah ibu dari anak-anakku." Itachi memotong kata-kata Ino dengan suara berat yang menyeramkan. Ino merasa merinding mendengarnya. "Kau yang wanita jalang, Ino. Beraninya kau mengatai Temari saat ada anak-anakku disini."

"Apa?!" Ino menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Ini pasti karena pengaruh dari-"

"Cukup."

Mereka berdua menatap Temari yang menundukan kepalanya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang kedua putranya.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian, aku tidak mau anak-anakku mendengarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas yang kalian ucapkan." Temari berkata dengan dingin. "Ayo Itazuna, Itazura, kita tunggu di mobil."

Itachi menghela napas panjang dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Inilah yang membuatku meninggalkanmu. Sifatmu yang seperti inilah yang membuatku menjauh."

Ino mengepalkan tangannya. Lihat saja, dia akan membuat Itachi kembali padanya.

.

.

Suasana apartemen milik Temari terasa sepi dan menegangkan. Itazura dan Itazuna membuka pintu kamar mereka sedikit dan mengintip sang ayah yang sedang menonton televisi.

Sepulangnya dari restaurant tempat mereka sarapan tadi, antara ayah dan ibunya tidak ada yang berbicara. Ayahnya sibuk menyetir sedangkan ibunya hanya diam saja. Kemudian, ibunya masuk ke dalam kamar dan tidak keluar sama sekali.

"Ne, Nii-chan." Itazuna menatap kakaknya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku akan berbicara dengan tou-san. Kau berbicaralah dengan kaa-san. Aku rasa, ini ada hubungannya dengan bibi yang kita temui di restaurant tadi."

"Um, baiklah."

Itazura keluar dari kamarnya dan mendekati ayahnya.

"Tou-san?"

Itachi terkejut ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. Dia bisa melihat Itazura berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Duduklah disini, Itazura." Itachi menepuk sofa di sampingnya. "Dimana adikmu?"

"Itazuna tidur bersama dengan kaa-san."

Tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Itachi sibuk menonton televisi begitu pula dengan Itazura.

"Tou-san, siapakah wanita itu tadi?" tanya Itazura.

Itachi sedikit melirik putranya sebelum meneguk ocha miliknya. Itazura memang lebih pintar dari Itazuna. Dia akui, jika otak miliknya menurun pada Putra pertamanya.

"Namanya adalah Yamanaka Ino dan dia adalah mantan kekasih tou-san." Itachi menjawab pertanyaan putranya.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian bisa putus?"

Itachi tidak tahu, jika sifat pintar dan ingin tahu milik putranya ternyata bisa semenyebalkan ini. Mungkin saja, dulunya dia sama menyebalkannya dengan Itazura ketika rasa ingin tahunya muncul.

"Karena Ino ternyata bukan wanita yang baik. Dia menjalin hubungan dengan tou-san karena ingin Harta tou-san saja."

"Jadi, apakah tou-san akan meninggalkan kaa-san?"

Pertanyaan Itazura benar-benar menohok hatinya.

"Tidak. Setelah semua ini, tou-san menyadari jika kaa-sanmu adalah yang terbaik. Meski itu semua terlambat, tetapi tou-san ingin memperjuangkan kaa-sanmu."

jawaban ayahnya membuatnya yakin. Jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Kaa-chan."

Itazuna membuka pintu kamar ibunya dan menemukan Ibunya sedang membaca novel.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kemarilah." Temari menepuk kasur disampingnya. "Dimana kakakmu? Apa kamu sedang bertengkar dengan kakakmu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang ingin tidur dengan kaa-chan."

Temari tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan membawa Itazuna ke dalam pelukannya. Temari benar-benar menyayangi kedua malaikat kecilnya ini. Mungkin tanpa mereka, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan.

"Apa kaa-chan marah kepada tou-chan?" tanya Itazuna.

"Tidak. Kenapa kamu berfikir seperti itu?"

"Mungkin karena kejadian di restaurant pagi tadi."

"Kaa-san tidak marah. Kaa-san hanya ingin sendiri."

Itazuna menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh ibunya. Dia memeluk ibunya, menandakan betapa dia sangat menyayangi ibunya.

"Apa kaa-chan akan menerima tou-chan?"

Malam itu, pertanyaannya tidak terjawab. Ibunya menutup novelnya dan mengajaknya tidur bersama.

 **oOo**

Itachi membuka matanya dan tidak melihat Itazura di sampingnya. Mendudukan dirinya, dia memandang sekelilingnya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

Semalam, dia tidur bersama dengan Itazura tetapi dia tidak melihat putranya disampingnya. Bangkit dari duduknya, Itachi keluar dari kamar putranya.

" _Ohayou,_ tou-san." Itazuna tersenyum.

"Dimana ibumu?" tanya Itachi.

"Kaa-san sudah berangkat. Setelah memasak sarapan, kaa-san berangkat kerja."

Jawaban Itazuna membuatnya cukup mengerti dengan tindakan Temari. Wanita itu sedang menghindarinya.

.

.

Temari menarik napas panjang. Sudah tiga hari dia tidak berhubungan dengan Itachi. Pria itu tidak menghubunginya maka dia juga tidak menghubunginya. Itachi juga tidak datang berkunjung ke apartemen mereka.

"Kaa-san, aku lapar."

Itazuna merengek sedangkan Itazura sedang asyik dengan buku miliknya. Jam sudah hampir masuk jam makan malam, mungkin dia bisa membuatkan makan malam untuk putranya.

Di luar sedang badai, beberapa orang sibuk mencari tempat berteduh. Membuka kulkasnya, Temari memutar otaknya untuk membuatkan sesuatu bagi kedua putranya.

Bel pintu apartemennya dibunyikan dan membuat perhatiannya tertuju pada pintu apartemennya. Masih dengan apron yang melekat di tubuhnya, Temari berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

Saat dia melihat siapa yang datang. Dia terkejut bukan main.

"Itachi-kun?"

.

Itachi tidak tahu, sejak kapan dia gelisah hingga membuat beberapa data perusahaannya kacau. Dia harus sering menghentikan pekerjaannya ketika rasa gelisahnya datang. Dia juga sering mengecek ponselnya untuk memeriksa adakah pesan yang masuk atau tidak.

Dia tidak tahu, mengapa saat Temari tidak menghubunginya dan mendiamkannya. Rasanya dia tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

Suara mesin cuci beradu dengan suara hujan yang semakin deras. Temari memasak sebuah sup miso dan membiarkan Itachi duduk di kursi makan dan menyeruput ocha hangat buatannya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Temari." Itachi memecah keheningan.

"Tidak apa." Temari menolehkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kenapa kamu hujan-hujan begitu?"

"Besok Itazuna maupun Itazura akan mengikuti lomba, jadi malam ini aku akan menginap disini."

Haruskah dia terjebak dalam pesona milik Itachi? Suara mesin cuci yang selesai mengeringkan pakaian berbunyi. Temari segera menuju tempat cuci untuk mengeringkan pakaian milik Itachi.

"Tou-san, bagaimana jika malam ini kita nonton film bersama?" Itazuna datang dan langsung menarik tangan ayahnya menuju dapur.

"Itazuna." Temari muncul dengan pakaian milik Itachi. "Jangan tidur terlalu malam, besok kalian masih harus pergi ke sekolah."

"Tenang saja, Kaa-san." Itazura muncul membawa beberapa selimut dan juga bantal. "Kami tidak akan tidur malam-malam."

Temari tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan putranya.

.

.

.

Temari membuka matanya ketika alarm yang disetelnya berbunyi. Menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya.

Iris jade miliknya bisa melihat Itachi yang tidur di karpet bersama dengan kedua anaknya dengan posisi yang tidak bisa digambarkan lagi.

Kaki milik Itazura berada di kepala Itazuna, tangannya berada di wajah Itachi. Posisi tidur mereka sangat lucu. Tertawa kecil, Temari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan membuat suara sekecil apapun. Dia tidak mau membangunkan ayah dan anak yang sedang tidur itu.

Entah mereka menonton film hingga pukul berapa. Sehabis makan malam, dia ikut menonton film yang diputar sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya ketika rasa kantuk menyerang.

Menu sarapan pagi ini adalah nasi goreng dengan ikan goreng yang kemarin di belinya. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa menghangat ketika melihat kedua putranya dapat tersenyum bahagia.

Hidung Itazuna kembang kempis ketika mencium bau harum masakan dari dapur. Bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu membuka sedikit matanya dan merangkak menuju kakaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Nii-chan, bangunlah." Itazuna membangunkan kakaknya. "Apa kamu menciumnya? Kaa-san sepertinya masak enak."

"Aku masih mengantuk." Itazura membalikan badannya membelakangi adiknya.

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar suara keributan yang dibuat oleh kedua putranya. Membuka matanya, dia memandang Itazuna yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Itazura.

"Kalian ini, pagi-pagi sudah ribut." Itachi memandang kedua putranya.

"Apa tou-san menciumnya? Bau harum masakan kaa-san?" tanya Itazuna.

Itachi baru menyadari apa yang membuat putranya ribut. Mendudukan dirinya, dia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Matanya bisa memandang Temari yang sedang memasak dengan apron berwarna ungu.

"Temari."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Temari bisa melihat Itachi yang berdiri di depan pintu dapurnya.

"Itachi-kun, selamat pagi."

Itachi merasakan dadanya menghangat ketika melihat senyuman milik Temari. Jadi, beginikah rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga?

"Mau kopi?" tanya Temari.

"Boleh."

.

.

Rasanya Itazura tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya. Ayahnya sedang duduk dan minum secangkir kopi, sedangkan ibunya sedang memasak sarapan. Itazuna yang tidak peka langsung menuju meja makan.

"Kaa-chan, aku lapar!" ucap Itazuna.

"Apa kakakmu sudah bangun?" tanya Temari. "Bangunkan dulu kakakmu."

"Nii-chan tadi sudah bangun kok."

"Itazuna." Itazura menarik tangan adiknya yang tidak peka itu. "Ayo kita bersiap, setelah itu kita makan."

"Eeh.. Tapi nii-chaaan.."

Itachi menarik napas panjang ketika mendengarkan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua anaknya. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian yang diciptakan kedua putranya. Tetapi, dia harus membiasakan semuanya.

"Kopimu sangat lezat." Itachi menyeruput kopi miliknya.

"Jangan terlalu memujiku. Masakan buatan Ino pasti masih lebih lezat."

Percakapan di pagi hari ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apakah orang tuamu tahu tentang Itazuna maupun Itazura?"

Gerakan tangan Temari yang sedang menyiapkan nasi goreng terhenti. Tanpa dijawab, Itachi tahu maknanya.

"Kamu menyembunyikan mereka?"

"Apakah kamu pikir, aku bisa mengatakan semuanya?"

Tidak. Itachi sepenuhnya sadar jika ini adalah salahnya. Temari tidak mungkin mengatakan semuanya pada kedua orang tuanya. Hamil di luar nikah merupakan aib, wajar saja jika Temari menyembunyikan Itazuna maupun Itazura dari kedua orang tuanya.

Suara keributan kembali terdengar. Kali ini Itazuna dan Itazura sudah rapi dengan seragam mereka.

"Kalian ini ribut sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Nii-chan nakal sekali! Aku kan lapar ingin sarapan!" rengek Itazuna.

"Tapi aku hanya minta ditemani sebentar."

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ini." Temari menengahi. "Duduk dan makan sarapan kalian. Jika kalian ribut terus, bisa-bisa kita terlambat berangkat."

"Iya, Kaa-chan!"

.

.

Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia memandang Temari yang sedang memoles make up tipis di wajahnya. Wanita berambut keemasan itu tampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna ungu dengan pendek selutut yang membuatnya semakin terlihat dewasa.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu."

Onyxnya memandang setelan jas yang sudah disiapkan Temari. Sial. Lagi-lagi dia menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak membalas semua perasaan Temari. Padahal wanita itu siap untuk menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

Memakai setelan jas miliknya. Itachi mengikat rambutnya rendah. Dia mengambil dasi dan memakainya.

"Biar aku bantu, Itazuna dan Itazura sudah menunggu." Temari berjalan mendekat dan memegang dasi milik Itachi. Dia memakaikannya dengan rapi di kemeja milik Itachi.

Di matanya saat ini, Temari sangatlah cantik. Bagaimana mungkin, dulu dia tidak melihat wanita seperti Temari. Wanita berambut keemasan ini sangatlah telaten dan bahkan sudah memberikan tubuhnya untuknya. Dia juga melahirkan kedua putranya seorang diri. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa menderitanya Temari.

"Temari."

Temari menghentikan kegiatannya ketika tangannya di genggam. Kepalanya terangkat dan memandang Itachi yang kini balik memandangnya.

"Maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

"Dasimu sudah terpasang, Itachi-kun. Ayo kita keluar."

Itachi menghela napas panjang ketika Temari meninggalkannya seorang diri. Ternyata memang tidak mudah mendapatkan kembali hati Temari.

.

.

Sekolah milik Itazura dan Itazuna sudah sangat ramai. Beberapa orang tua murid datang untuk mendampingi putra dan putri mereka. Itazuna dan Itazura turun dari mobil milik Itachi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Itazura! Itazuna!"

"Hana-chan!"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat melambaikan tangannya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan rambut yang dikepang.

"Kamu datang bersama siapa?" tanya Itazuna.

Hatake Hana adalah putri dari Hatake Kakashi dan juga Nohara Rin. Gadis kecil itu seusia dengan mereka berdua. Itazura hanya berdiri di tempatnya dan tidak berani menghampiri mereka.

"Aku datang bersama ayah dan ibuku." Hana menjawab dengan semangat.

"Nii-chan! Sampai kapan kamu mau berada disitu?" tanya Itazuna. Dia merasa heran karena kakaknya berada jauh dari mereka.

Itazura bisa merasakan pipinya bersemu merah. Dia berjalan dengan pelan mendekati keduanya.

"Hai, Hana-chan," sapa Itazura.

"Itazura-kun, kamu terlihat tampan sekali."

Dipuji seperti itu membuat jantung milik Itazura serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Dia hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Te-terima kasih."

Itachi yang melihat interaksi mereka tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia memandang Temari yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya Itazura menyukai gadis itu."

"Hana-chan?" tanya Temari. "Aku rasa juga begitu. Dia adalah putri dari Kakashi-san dan juga Rin-san."

"Hatake Kakashi maksudmu? Aku tahu jika dia memiliki anak, tapi aku tidak tahu jika putrinya secantik itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha?"

Mereka berdua menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Kakashi berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Oh kau, Kakashi." Itachi merangkul salah satu sahabat lamanya itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku pikir kamu berada di Inggris setelah menikah dengan Rin."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku kembali ke Jepang ketika Hana lahir. Rin merindukan Jepang dan aku tidak bisa menolak semua keinginannya."

"Jadi, Temari-chan, kamu akhirnya menikah dengan Itachi-kun?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya."

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, Temari-chan." Rin mencoba menggoda juniornya itu. "Jika pada akhirnya kamu akan menikah dengan Itachi-kun, aku akan mendukungmu."

"Kami akan menikah." Itachi menjawab. "Tetapi aku memerlukan waktu, karena sedikit sulit untuk menaklukan wanita keras kepala sepertinya."

"Itachi-kun!"

Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat calon istrinya itu menggembungkan pipinya. Sepertinya dia memiliki kebiasaan baru untuk menggoda calon istrinya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Jika kalian akan menikah, aku akan datang dengan gaun terindah milikku." Rin tertawa.

"Kaa-chan! Ayo kita segera masuk ke dalam!" Itazuna berteriak memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami harus kesana, Rin-san, Kakashi-san." Temari pamit kepada teman lamanya itu. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Rin tersenyum ketika memandang keluarga bahagia itu berjalan menjauh. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia yakin jika Temari dan Itachi akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Apalagi dengan kedua putra yang manis.

"Kaa-chan."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Rin memandang putrinya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Aku pikir, Itazuna-kun dan Itazura-kun tidak memiliki ayah." Hana memandang ibunya.

"Mereka memiliki ayah." Kakashi mengelus rambut putrinya. "Apa kamu tidak mau mengikuti lomba bersama tou-san?"

"Mau!"

.

.

"Selamat datang di festival lomba tahunan kami!" seorang _host_ berdiri di tengah panggung. "Kali ini, kita akan memulai lomba yang pertama. Yaitu lomba masak antara orang tua dan anak! Kita akan lihat seberapa jauh kekompakan antara orang tua dan anak ini."

Suara tepuk tangan yang riuh terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Itazuna dan Temari yang duduk di bangku penonton bersorak dengan keras.

"Nii-chan!" Itazuna memanggil kakaknya.

Itazura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Itachi mengusap kepala putranya guna memberikan semangat.

"Baiklah, lomba kali ini akan segera kita mulai!"

.

.

.

.

"Nii-chan hebat sekali."

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu jika tou-san bisa memasak juga."

Itazuna dan Itazura berjalan beriringan sedangkan Temari dan Itachi berjalan di belakang mereka. Temari tersenyum sebelum memandang Itachi.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-kun. Kamu mau menemani mereka." Temari memandang pria disampingnya.

"Tidak masalah. Mereka juga putraku."

Temari tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Mungkin, dia akan memikirkan tawaran Itachi untuk menikah dengan pria itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya. Temari menatap tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Itachi.

"Itachi-kun.."

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Biarkan. Biarkan seperti ini."

"Paman Yahiko!"

Itazura dan Itazuna menghampiri pria yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Temari maupun Itachi menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang kedua Putra mereka yang sedang menghampiri pria berambut oranye.

Itachi bisa merasakan tatapan membunuh yang diberikan Yahiko.

"Hai jagoan, apa ini?" tanya Yahiko.

"Nii-chan memenangkan lomba masak bersama tou-san."

"Oh, begitu."

Temari merasakan firasat buruk datang.

"Yahiko-"

"Aku kemari untuk bertanya tentang jawaban atas lamaranku."

Dan firasat buruknya benar adanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Adakah yang masih ingat dengan fict ini? Akhirnya bisa up wkwkwkwk.. Oke, karena terlalu banyak fict yang di up.. Saku gatau harus bilang apa. Pokoknya, jangan lupa tinggalkan review!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Power of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Temari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Temari tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Itachi memandang Temari dan akan angkat bicara. Namun, Temari sudah terlebih dahulu buka suara.

"Maaf Yahiko, aku tidak bisa." Temari memandang Yahiko. "Aku sudah membicarakan semuanya dengan kedua putraku dan mereka tidak ingin kamu menjadi ayahnya. Aku sebenarnya sangat tersanjung ketika kamu melamarku, namun jika Itazura maupun Itazuna tidak setuju aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Karena kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaanku."

"Aku mengerti, Temari." Yahiko tersenyum dan memandang Itachi. "Sepertinya aku mengerti mengapa mereka tidak mau menerimaku."

"Yahiko-"

"Itachi." suara Yahiko menjadi berat. "Jika kamu berani menyakitinya, aku akan membunuhmu dan kali ini aku sungguhan."

Tersenyum tipis, Itachi menggenggam tangan Temari semakin erat dan Temari tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Yahiko sudah benar-benar menjadi lebih baik.

"Kaa-chan, tou-chan, bisakah kita makan? Aku lapar." Itazuna mulai merengek.

.

.

Dia mengenal Yahiko di sekolah menengah pertama. Yahiko adalah seorang pria berandalan yang selalu berbuat onar. Yahiko selalu berbuat onar tetapi dia selalu baik padanya dan tidak pernah mengganggunya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Yahiko mulai sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Menjadi semakin lebih baik dan Temari senang melihatnya. Tetapi dia tidak menyangka jika Yahiko ternyata memiliki perasaan padanya. Ini semua diluar ekspetasinya.

Meski dia menolaknya, tetapi dia yakin jika Yahiko akan mengerti dan menerima semuanya dengan hati yang lapang.

.

.

"Kaa-chan! Aku lapar!" Itazuna merengek dari tempatnya duduk.

"Itazuna, tou-san sudah katakan untuk bersabar." Itachi muncul bersama dengan Itazura dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Tapi aku sudah lapar, tou-san."

Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan mengacak-acak rambut Itazuna dengan sayang. Matanya menatap Temari yang sedang memasak kari. Wanita berambut keemasan itu tampak cantik dengan aprom ungu yang membalut tubuhnya.

Dia merasa sangat nyaman berada diantara keluarga kecilnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perjuangan Temari saat melahirkan kedua putranya seorang diri. Apalagi kedua orangtua Temari bahkan tidak mengetahui jika Putri mereka sedang hamil.

"Temari, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Temari terkejut ketika Itachi muncul di sampingnya.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Biar aku membantumu." Itachi tersenyum.

Rasanya sangat canggung dan Temari bisa merasakan dadanya berdegub dengan kencang. Padahal dia sudah bukan remaja lagi dan dia merutuki rasa canggung dan dadanya yang berdebar dengan kencang.

"Baiklah, Itachi-kun."

Itazura tersenyum dan menatap adiknya yang juga tersenyum.

"Hei, Itazuna. Bukankah ini seperti mimpi?"

"Um, nii-chan benar."

.

.

.

Suara _shower_ terdengar di dalam kamar mandi. Itachi mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia yakin Temari pasti sedang mandi sekarang.

Tangannya mengetikan nomor ponsel yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepalanya dan dia segera tersambung dengan seseorang.

 _"Moshi-moshi, Itachi-kun?"_

"Apa aku mengganggu kaa-san?" tanya Itachi.

 _"Tentu saja tidak, apa yang kamu pikirkan?"_

"Aku akan mengajak Temari ke Osaka besok. Aku akan menemui kedua orang tua Temari dan melamarnya. Aku akan mengatakan jika aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya."

 _"Benarkah itu? Syukurlah Itachi-kun."_

Itachi bisa membayangkan wajah bahagia milik ibunya. Dia sudah berfikir dan mematangkan semuanya jika dia memang benar-benar mencintai Temari dan ingin menikah dengan wanita itu. Dia tidak mau kehilangan dan dibutakan oleh Cinta hingga tidak bisa melihat betapa tulusnya Temari.

Suara _shower_ yang dimatikan menandakan jika Temari sudah selesai mandi.

"Sudah dulu, kaa-san. Nanti Itachi telepon lagi." Itachi memutuskan sambungan telepon dan meletakan ponselnya diatas meja nakas.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Temari muncul dengan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. Wanita berambut keemasan itu terkejut melihat Itachi yang ada di kamar.

"Itachi-kun?!"

Biasanya Itachi akan menonton televisi bersama dengan kedua putranya dan dia akan mengambil kesempatan untuk mandi. Dan sekarang, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Itachi ada disini.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bersama dengan Itazura dan Itazuna?"

Sepersikan detik, Itachi seperti terhipnotis oleh keindahan yang ditunjukan Temari. Itachi bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir ketika melihat Temari. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu yang membuatnya nostalgia. Dia segera menguasai dirinya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarkan." Itachi mengeluarkan amplop dan memberikannya pada Temari. "Bukalah."

Temari membukanya dan memandang Itachi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ini-"

"Itu tiket ke Osaka. Aku berniat untuk melamarmu dan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada kedua orang tuamu."

Temari tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Apakah ini nyata? Apakah akhirnya penantiannya tidak akan sia-sia?

"Itachi-kun-"

Sebuah ciuman di dapatkan Temari. Dia memandang Itachi yang sekarang sedang mencium bibirnya. Temari mencoba melepaskan dirinya namun Itachi semakin ganas melumat bibirnya. Akhirnya dia memilih pasrah dan menerima segala kenikmatan yang diberikan Itachi.

Handuknya terjauh ke lantai dan Temari hanya bisa pasrah pada segala sentuhan yang diberikan Itachi.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah muncul dan membangunkan setiap orang yang ada di Jepang. Temari membuka matanya sebelum menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Matanya memandang Itachi yang tidur di sampingnya. Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika sentuhan demi sentuhan diterimanya.

Bergerak dengan pelan, Temari mengenakan pakaiannya. Dia tidak mau membangunkan Itachi yang sedang tertidur pulas. Mungkin dia akan memasakan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Temari, mau kemana?"

Temari menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Itachi yang sedikit membuka matanya.

"Aku mau membuat sarapan." Temari tersenyum. "Kamu ingin sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kamu disini dan menemaniku kembali tidur."

"Tidak bisa, Itachi-kun. Perut milik Itazuna dan Itazura tidak akan bisa menunggu."

Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, Temari menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Kedua putranya tidak pernah sabar menunggu sarapan matang, terutama Itazuna.

"Selamat pagi, Kaa-san."

Baru saja dipikirkan, Itazura muncul dengan wajah malas miliknya. Garis wajah Itazura benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Itachi.

"Sudah mencuci wajah dan sikat gigi?" tanya Temari tidak mengalihkan kegiatannya dari memasak.

"Belum, kaa-san. Aku haus."

Itazura mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya. Matanya menatap ibunya yang sedang memasak dan satu alisnya terangkat.

"Leher kaa-san kenapa?"

"Eh?" Temari mencoba menutupi lehernya. "Digigit nyamuk."

Itazura memandang ibunya dengan curiga sebelum mengangkat bahunya. Temari menarik napas lega ketika Itazura berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Mengaduk sup yang dimasaknya, Temari menerawang jauh.

Dia tidak bisa menolak semua keinginan Itachi. Nyatanya, dia tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Itachi meski dia telah disakiti. Ada perasaan berdebar dan dia tahu jika saat ini dia takut kehilangan Itachi. Dia takut jika harapan yang diberikan Itachi hanyalah harapan semu, dia sudah tidak bisa mengukur betapa dia mencintai Itachi.

"Melamunkan apa?"

Temari terkejut ketika sebuah pelukan diterimanya.

"Itachi-kun?" Temari merasakan pipinya memanas. Dia yakin jika wajahnya memerah sekarang. "Ada apa?"

Temari tidak tahu jika Itachi bisa semanja ini. Dia membiarkan Itachi memeluknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher Temari.

"Itachi-kun, bagaimana jika Itazura dan Itazuna melihatnya?"

"Biarkan saja. Bukankah Bagus melihat kedua orangtuanya bersatu?"

"Itachi-"

"Mou, kaa-chan, tou-chan, kenapa kalian berpelukan di dapur?" Itazura muncul.

"Itazura!" Temari dan Itachi refleks melepaskan pelukannya. Temari bisa membayangkan jika wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Itachi memandang putranya. Dia merasa kegiatannya terganggu.

"Aku lapar." Itazura duduk di kursi makan.

"Dimana adikmu?" Temari mencoba menahan rasa malu yang menyergapnya.

"Masih tidur."

Temari menatap Itachi dan Itachi mengerti maknanya. Temari ingin menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

"Aku akan membangunkan Itazuna."

Temari menarik napas panjang dan kembali mengaduk supnya.

"Kaa-san tidak ke rumah sakit? Bukannya hari ini kaa-san ada shift pagi?" tanya Itazura.

"Kaa-san sedang cuti. Kita akan ke Osaka."

"Osaka?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan sungguhan ke Osaka?" Itazuna memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Itachi yang sedang memasukan barang-barang mereka ke dalam koper mengeluas rambut putranya dengan lembut.

"Iya. Kita akan menemui kakek dan nenekmu."

"Kaa-san sudah meminta paman Gaara untuk menjemput kita di bandara nanti."

"Kaa-chan, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." Itazuna merengut kesal ketika ibunya memakaikan jaket untuknya.

"Kamu memang sudah besar, tapi bagi kaa-san kamu itu masih kecil." Temari tertawa kecil dan mencubit hidung Itazuna.

"Kau kan sering mabuk saat perjalanan jauh, Itazuna."

" _Urrusaii,_ nii-chan!"

Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Dia benar-benar merasa hidup setelah bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Ayo, kita segera masuk jika tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat."

.

.

.

.

Gaara duduk di kursi tunggu dengan headset yang menempel di kedua telinganya. Beberapa wanita yang menatapnya akan mengedipkan matanya genit atau meliriknya malu-malu. Tetapi entah mengapa tidak ada yang menarik minatnya.

Dia datang ke bandara untuk menjemput kakaknya. Kakak wanita satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Kakak perempuan kesayangannya. Pesawat yang dinaiki kakaknya masih mendarat lima belas menit lagi, tetapi dia datang lebih awal.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ayah dan ibunya mulai curiga dengan sikap kakak perempuannya. Hingga akhirnya, kedua orang tuanya mengetahui tentang rahasia terbesar milik kakaknya. Dia diutus untuk menemui kakaknya dan menyampaikan apa yang menjadi amanat kedua orang tuanya.

Dia yakin, jika kedua orang tuanya pasti akan merestui kakak perempuannya. Akan mendukung segala keputusan kakaknya. Tetapi menuju hal itu, Gaara yakin jika akan terjadi adu mulut yang membuat urat leher terlihat. Dia tentu saja berada di pihak kakaknya, karena dia adalah saksi bagaimana terpuruknya kakaknya membesarkan kedua anaknya.

Jadi, dia terkejut ketika menerima telepon kakaknya pagi ini.

 _ **"Gaara, maaf mengganggumu. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan ini semalam tapi aku kelelahan. Aku akan ke Osaka bersama Itazuna dan Itazura. Itachi juga akan ikut. Dia akan menjelaskan semuanya, jadi jemput kami di bandara, ya. Maaf merepotkanmu, Gaara."**_

Gaara tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi dia bersyukur karena pria bermarga Uchiha itu akhirnya mau mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya. Gaara tidak pernah membenci Itachi, dia hanya kesal kepada kakaknya karena terlalu mencintai Itachi dan rela menanggungnya sendiri. Tetapi sekarang, mungkin rasa itu sudah hilang.

Ketika kakaknya selesi memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dia langsung bergegas keluar dari kantornya dan tidak memperdulikan pekerjaannya. Dia harus mendampingi kakaknya karena ini bukanlah masalah yang sepele.

 _ **"**_ _Pesawat boeing XXX tujuan Osaka dari Tokyo akan segera mendarat."_

Melepas headsetnya, Gaara bangkit dari duduknya. Dia memandang pesawat yang mendarat dan menunggu kakaknya keluar.

Tidak berapa lama, jadenya menangkap kakaknya yang sedang menggandeng Itazura dan Itachi yang sedang menggendong Itazuna. Itachi juga membawakan koper mereka.

"Paman Gaara!" Itazura melambaikan tangannya.

"Biar aku bantu." Gaara membawakan koper yang dibawa Itachi. "Ada apa dengan Itazuna?"

"Kamu seperti tidak tahu saja." Temari memutar bola matanya. "Itazuna suka sekali mabuk kendaraan."

Gaara tersenyum tipis memandang bagaimana Itachi mengurus Itazuna dan Temari yang begitu cerewet mengomeli Itazuna. Hanya Itazura yang diam dan mengerti dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Paman, kakek dan nenek itu bagaimana? Lalu, paman Kankuro?"

Gaara melirik Itazura sebelum angkat bicara.

"Kakekmu adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan. Dia adalah orang yang kaku sama seperti paman, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik hati. Sedangkan nenekmu adalah orang yang lemah lembut dan ramah serta murah senyum. Nenekmu adalah orang yang tidak pernah marah. Sedangkan paman Kankuro adalah orang yang usil. Berhati-hatilah dengannya."

Temari tersenyum tipis. Perkataan Gaara membuatnya seperti kembali pada masa lalunya. Memang benar, ayahnya adalah orang yang kaku. Tak jarang jika ayahnya sering kali memarahi mereka. Sedangkan ibunya tidak pernah memarahi mereka dan selalu membuatkan kue yang lezat.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalanya. Temari memandang Itachi yang sedang mengelus kepalanya. Dia tahu, jika Itachi memahami perasaannya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Mobil yang dikendarai Gaara berhenti di sebuah pelataran rumah yang cukup megah. Gaara membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan koper juga barang-barang milik keluarga kecil itu. Itazura memandang rumah dihadapannya, sedangkan Itazuna masih tertidur dalam gendongan Itachi.

"Ini rumah kakek dan nenek?" tanya Itazura.

"Benar sekali." Gaara mengusap rambut Itazura dengan lembut. "Ayo kita masuk."

Temari turun dari mobil dan memandang rumah milik orang tuanya. Rasanya dia seperti bernostalgia. Sudah tujuh tahun lamanya dia tidak pulang dan dia merindukan rumahnya. Dia merindukan kedua orang tuanya, dia merindukan semuanya.

Entah bagaimana sikap ayah dan ibunya ketika bertemu dengannya. Dia akui, jika dia salah karena tidak jujur kepada kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin jika dia jujur, orang tuanya akan marah. Lagi pula, orang tua mana yang tidak akan marah ketika mengetahui anaknya telah dinodai.

Semua ini sudah diatur oleh Kami-sama dan Temari mempercayainya. Dia percaya jika semua ini adalah takdir yang sudah dituliskan oleh Kami-sama. Dia akan menghadapi semuanya apapun yang terjadi.

"Temari, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, Temari menatap Itachi.

"Um ya."

"Aku akan membantumu." Itachi mengecup Puncak kepala Temari dengan lembut. "Bukankah aku disini ada untuk menjelaskan dan bertanggungjawab?"

"Iya Itachi-kun, kamu ini cerewet sekali." Temari tertawa. "Ayo kita masuk."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Ketika sampai di ruang tamu, keadaan sangat sepi. Gaara membuka sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak, begitu pula dengan Itazura. Kemudian dia menggandeng tangan Itazura dan membawanya masuk.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" Kankuro yang sedang memainkan game di ruang keluarga menolehkan kepalanya. "Anak siapa itu?"

"Dia ada disini."

"Dia?" Kankuro mengangkat satu alisnya. "Bicaralah langsung, bodoh!"

"Kau tidak mengenali keponakan kita?"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gaara, Kankuro langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Nee-san ada disini?"

"Aku pulang."

Mata milik Kankuro berbinar ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera berlari dan memeluk kakaknya.

"Temari-nee! Kau kemana saja?! Apa kamu tidak tahu betapa kami merindukanmu?" Kankuro berkata sembari memeluk kakaknya.

Temari tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia tertawa sembari mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kankuro. Apa kamu sudah memiliki pacar selama tujuh tahun ini?" goda Temari.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Kankuro menatap Temari dengan kesal.

"Begitukah caramu menyapa adikmu? Kau benar-benar tidak berubah."

Temari tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Rasanya dia sangat merindukan keluarganya.

"Gaara, Kankuro, kenapa berisik sekali." Karura muncul dari kamar dan membulatkan matanya. "Temari?!"

"Kaa-san, aku pulang."

Karura menghamburkan diri memeluk putrinya. Karura benar-benar tidak menyangka jika putrinya akan pulang.

"Kamu kemana saja selama ini, nak?" Karura melepaskan pelukannya. "Kamu membuat semua orang khawatir."

"Maaf Kaa-san, Temari akan jelaskan semuanya."

Kemudian sebuah langkah kaki mendekat. Temari merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti ketika melihat ayahnya berjalan mendekat. Ayahnya masih sama, dengan auranya yang tenang dan juga pendiam. Temari tersenyum dan akan menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan ayahnya sebelum-

 _ **Plak!**_

-sebuah tamparan mengenai pipinya.

"Kenapa kamu pulang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Kembali lagi bersama Saku disini! Apakah ada yang merindukan Saku? Mungkin untuk hari ini ceritanya segini dulu.. Karena urusan kuliah bener-bener menyita waktu..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Power of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Temari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOT ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL "BACK!" DLDR!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

Temari merasakan pipinya memanas. Dia merasakan pipinya terasa sangat sakit, tetapi ada yang lebih sakit lagi. Yaitu hatinya.

Itachi membulatkan matanya ketika sebuah tamparan diterima Temari. Itazura bahkan tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Ini bukanlah tontonan yang baik untuk anak usia 7 tahun.

"Kankuro, kamu bisa membawa mereka ke dalam kamar?" tanya Itachi.

Temari tidak bisa bergerak. Benar. Dia telah mengecewakan orang tuanya dan dia pantas mendapatkan tamparan itu.

"Tou-san, aku bisa menjelaskannya."

Kazekage keempat memandang putrinya sebelum dia memandang Itachi. Kankuro sudah membawa Itazura dan Itazuna ke dalam kamar. Dia juga tidak mau melihat pertengkaran antara ayahnya dan juga kakaknya.

"Oh, kau Uchiha."

"Saya kemari untuk menjelaskan semuanya, paman." Itachi memandang calon mertuanya tanpa rasa takut. "Saya ingin melamar Putri paman dan Temari memiliki alasan untuk menyembunyikan kehamilannya."

"Bukankah kamu akan menikah dengan Yamanaka Ino?" Kazekage keempat memandang pria berambut hitam itu.

"Hubunganku dan Ino sudah lama berakhir." Itachi memandang calon mertuanya tanpa rasa takut. "Saya kemari untuk meminta restu agar bisa menikah dengan Putri paman."

"Jangan dipikir aku tidak mengetahui semuanya. Jika kamu anggap Temari hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan setelah kamu mengetahui jika Ino hanya main-main denganmu, maka kamu salah."

"Saya memang pria yang bodoh." Itachi tetap pada pendiriannya. "Menelantarkan Putri anda. Padahal dia rela menyerahkan semua yang dimilikinya, tapi saya malah menyia-nyiakannya."

Kazekage keempat membalikkan badannya dan tanpa banyak bicara berlalu. Temari hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Temari, tidak usah dipikirkan." Karura mengusap pipi putrinya. "Ayo kita ke kamarmu, kamu pasti lelah.

Temari menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah ibunya. Itachi mencoba membantu calon istrinya itu. Dia yakin jika Temari sangat shock sekarang.

.

.

Karura membuka pintu kamar putrinya dan Itazura maupun Itazuna langsung menghambur memeluk Temari. Wanita berambut keemasan itu mengusap kepala putranya dengan lembut.

"Aku dengar Kaa-san ditampar oleh pria menyeramkan, apa itu benar?" tanya Itazuna.

"Apa kaa-chan baik-baik saja?" ganti Itazura yang bertanya.

"Kaa-san baik-baik saja dan jangan khawatir." Temari tersenyum. "Sudah memberi salam pada paman Kankuro dan Nenek?"

"Kami sudah berkenalan dengan paman Kankuro." Itazura menjawab. "Selamat siang, nenek!"

"Ah, cucu-cucu nenek pandai sekali." Karura tersenyum. "Mau membantu nenek memasak di dapur?"

Itazura dan Itazuna menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat dan mengikuti langkah neneknya. Sedangkan Temari hanya menarik napas panjang.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Temari." Itachi memandang calon istrinya sebelum mencium keningnya. "Aku akan berjuang. Aku yakin ayahmu pasti akan merestui kita."

"Terima Kasih, Itachi-kun."

"Sebaiknya kamu beristirahat. Aku akan keluar sebentar."

Menganggukan kepalanya, Temari merasakan kepalanya pusing. Mungkin memang benar, sebaiknya dia beristirahat dulu sejenak.

.

.

Itachi menutup pintu di belakangnya dan melihat Gaara berdiri menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

"Gaara, apa kamu butuh sesuatu?" tanya Itachi.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bicara sedikit." Gaara menatap tajam Itachi. "Apa kakak serius dengan Temari-nee?"

"Aku serius dengannya."

"Saat nee-san mengatakan dia hamil, aku sangat membencimu. Aku membencimu dan juga nee-san, karena dia begitu bodoh hingga rela menyerahkan apa yang seharusnya dia jaga dan dia membesarkan kedua putranya seorang diri. Tetapi, lambat laun aku mulai mengerti bagaimana nee-san sangat mencintaimu. Meski aku ingin, aku tidak bisa membencimu."

"Aku akan membahagiakan kakakmu, Gaara. Aku tidak akan membuatnya kecewa dengan semua penantiannya."

"Terima Kasih, Itachi-nii. Aku percaya padamu."

Itachi tersenyum dan memandang Gaara yang berlalu meninggalkannya. Dia akan mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya. Dia tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini.

.

.

Kazekage keempat meneguk minuman di tangannya dan menarik napas panjang. Matanya memandang langit malam yang tampak tenang tanpa adanya Bintang. Dia menyukai berada di Taman belakang rumahnya dan memandang Bintang yang tampak Indah.

"Paman ada disini."

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia memandang Itachi yang berjalan mendekat.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?"

"Saya hanya ingin menegaskan jika saya benar-benar serius untuk menikah dengan Temari."

Kazekage keempat tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terus meneguk minumannya.

"Aku benar-benar melihatnya bahagia hari ini."

Itachi hanya terdiam. Dia terus mendengarkan perkataan dari calon mertuanya.

"Selama ini aku mengawasinya dari jauh. Asal kamu tahu, Temari adalah Putri kesayangan dan kebanggaan di rumah ini. Kami semua menyayanginya." jeda sejenak. "Dan setelah melihat dia bahagia akhir-akhir ini, rasanya aku sungguh bahagia. Temari sangat mencintaimu hingga rela menanggung semuanya sendiri. Kamu sangat beruntung."

"Saya sangat tahu dan saya sudah menyakitinya." Itachi menerawang jauh. "Saya akan menebus semuanya dan saya akan pastikan jika Temari akan bahagia."

Kazekage keempat menepuk bahu Itachi sebelum meninggalkan pria itu seorang diri. Dan Itachi tahu apa makna dari tepukan ayah Temari itu.

Sedangkan di balik tembok, Temari tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

 **oOo**

"Yak! Skakmat!"

"Whoah, Itazura hebat."

"Aku kalah." Kazekage keempat memandang papan catur dihadapannya. "Itazura memang sangat jenius."

"Aku juga mau main!" Itazuna mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ayo, ayo, kemarilah." Kazekage keempat tertawa memandang Itazuna.

Suara gelak tawa terdengar di kediaman Sabaku. Temari merasakan dadanya menghangat ketika memandang keluarga kecilnya.

"Tema, untukmu." Itachi menyerahkan secangkir cokelat hangat untuk calon istrinya itu.

"Terima Kasih, Itachi-kun." Temari tersenyum dan menerima coklat hangat buatan calon suaminya itu.

"Apa kamu bahagia?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku bahagia, Itachi-kun. Sangat bahagia."

Itachi menggenggam tangan calon istrinya itu. Betapa dia mencintai Temari dan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan perasaan wanita itu padanya.

"Tou-chan! Ayo kemari!" Itazuna melambaikan tangannya. "Ayo tou-chan main catur bersama kakek!"

Itachi tersenyum dan mendekati kedua lelaki beda generasi itu.

Temari tidak tahu bagaimana dia mendeskripsikan betapa bahagianya dirinya.

.

.

.

"Itazuna, makan dengan pelan." Temari memperingati putranya itu.

Meja makan keluarga Sabaku lebih ramai. Gaara tersenyum melihat bagaimana keponakannya begitu lucu dan membuat rumahnya yang biasanya sepi menjadi kembali ramai.

Temari sibuk menata meja makan dan Itachi sedang berbincang serius dengan ayahnya. Dia tidak akan mengganggu keduanya.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan." Kazekage keempat tersenyum. "Pernikahan kalian akan diselenggarakan dua Bulan lagi dan tou-san juga kaa-san akan ke Tokyo sebelum hari pernikahan kalian."

"Uhuk." Temari tersedak minumannya. "Dua Bulan apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Temari.

"Apa ada alasan untuk menunda pernikahan ini, Temari?" Itachi memandang calon istrinya itu. "Bukankah semakin cepat itu semakin baik. Aku tidak mau kamu berubah pikiran lagi dan tidak mau menikah denganku."

"Temari tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan ini." Karura tersenyum menggoda. "Temari sangat mencintaimu, jadi dia tidak mungkin akan membatalkan pernikahan ini."

Temari bisa merasakan pipinya bersemu merah. Apa yang dikatakan ibunya memang tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Bukankah kalian akan kembali hari ini?" tanya Kankuro.

"Iya, Itazuna dan Itazura masih harus sekolah besok."

"Mou, Kaa-chan! Kami masih ingin disini," rengek Itazuna.

"Tambah lagi saja liburannya." Itazura menambahi.

"Kalian ini, dengarkan apa kata ibu kalian, anak nakal." Gaara menarik napas panjang.

"Kalian masih harus sekolah besok." Karura menengahi. "Saat ayah dan ibu kalian akan menikah, kami akan datang mengunjungi kalian. Jadi, bisakah kalian bersabar?"

"Iya, nek!"

"Bagus. Siapa yang mau es krim?"

Satu senyuman terbit di wajah Temari. Ibunya memang sangat pengertian dan juga keibuan. Sepertinya dia masih harus banyak belajar dari ibunya agar bisa menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik bagi keluarganya.

.

.

"Barang-barang kalian sudah semua?"

"Sudah paman."

Karura memandang putrinya sebelum mengusap rambut yang mirip dengannya itu dengan lembut.

"Kaa-san senang kamu mau pulang setelah tujuh tahun." Karura mengusap pipi putrinya. "Jika ada apa-apa, katakan pada kaa-san. Kami semua adalah keluargamu. Jangan sungkan untuk minta bantuan."

Rasanya Temari ingin memangis saat ini. Bagaimana caranya dia mengatakan jika di sangat menyayangi keluarganya? Iris jade miliknya menatap ayahnya yang tampak tenang. Tanpa diduga, dirinya berlari untuk memeluk ayahnya.

"Tou-san, terima Kasih." Temari memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. "Tema tahu jika tou-san sangat menyayangi Tema. Terima Kasih untuk semuanya, maaf karena Tema belum bisa membahagiakan kaa-san dan tou-san."

Kazekage keempat tersenyum tipis dan balas memeluk putrinya. Tangannya mengelus rambut putrinya dengan lembut. Di matanya, Temari tetap Putri kecilnya yang lucu dan mampu membuatnya tersenyum.

Rasanya baru kemarin, Karura hamil dan dia tidak pernah bosan menempelkan kepalanya di perut milik istrinya. Rasanya baru kemarin, dia menangis untuk pertama kalinya ketika Putri pertamanya lahir, ketika mendengar tangisan itu, ketika melihat senyuman bahagia milik istrinya.

Rasanya baru kemarin, dia mengantarkan Temari ke sekolah. Menggandeng tangan putrinya yang tersenyum bahagia. Rasanya baru kemarin, dia melihat putrinya tumbuh dewasa dan rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Tou-san akan selalu menyayangimu, Tema."

Karura mengusap sudut matanya ketika memandang ayah dan anak yang sedang berbagi rasa sesak itu. Sedangkan Kankuro tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ini semua terlalu membuatnya terbawa suasana. Sedangkan Itachi tersenyum bahagia. Dia sangat bersyukur menyadari perasaannya sebelum terlambat. Dan betapa beruntungnya dia bisa mendapatkan Temari di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

Suara pesawat yang mendarat terdengar. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya ketika kakaknya keluar bersama dengan keluarga kecilnyayang terlihat bahagia.

"Bagaimana, aniki? Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri kakaknya dan membantu membawakan barang-barangnya.

"Aku sukses besar." Itachi melirik Temari yang sedang mengomeli Itazuna yang mabuk kendaraan.

"Tou-chan, aku lapar." Itazura merengek.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke rumah nenek dan kita akan makan." Itachi tersenyum. "Ayo, bantu paman Sasuke membawa barang-barang kita."

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke berhenti di halaman kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka di depan rumah.

"Bibi Mikoto." Temari menghampiri calon mertuanya itu.

"Selamat ya, Temari-chan. Itachi-kun kemarin menelpon dan mengatakan jika kedua orang tuamu merestui hubungan kalian dan kalian akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan."

"Terima Kasih, bibi." Temari tersenyum.

"Kaa-chan, aku lapar!" Itazura merengek. Sepertinya dia sudah pulih dari mabuk kendaraannya.

"Ayo kita makan." Mikoto tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. "Sakura juga sudah ada di dalam."

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha. Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam segera menghampiri Temari.

"Temari-nee selamat!" Sakura memeluk Temari. "Aku sudah mendengarnya."

Temari tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih, Sakura."

Makan malam di kediaman Uchiha lebih ramai dari biasanya. Itazuna maupun Itazura tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar dan Temari yang mencoba menengahi mereka. Sedangkan Mikoto tertawa memandang ruang makannya yang sangat ramai.

Meneguk sampanye miliknya, Itachi memandang ibunya. Akhir-akhir ini, ibunya sering sekali tersenyum bahagia dan senyuman itu sudah jarang dia lihat. Seingatnya saat bersama dengan Ino, dia tidak menemukan senyuman milik ibunya.

Temari menolehkan kepalanya ketika Itachi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Itachi-kun, mau kemana?" tanya Temari.

"Aku akan cari angin sebentar."

Sepasang emerald memandang Itachi dengan tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit malam tampak kesepian tanpa adanya taburan Bintang yang bersinar. Itachi memandang langit hitam dan memutar-mutar gelasnya.

Dua Bulan bukanlah waktu yang sedikit. Dia harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang karena ini adalah pernikahannya. Dan sebelumnya, ada sesuatu hal yang harus dia lakukan.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dan Itachi sedikit menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sakura? Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Tiktok tiktok.. Kira-kira apakah yang akan dibicarakan oleh Sakura?**

 **Akhirnya fict ini bisa selesai wkwkwkkwk.. Gimana gimana? Rasanya susah buat ngedapetin feelnya..**

 **Untuk fict yang lain harap bersabar. Karena Saku juga lagi ujian praktik dan UAS.. Oh ya, jangan lupa baca fict Saku yang berjudul "Love in Secret" yaaa.. Arigachuuuu!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Power of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Temari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya ketika Sakura ingin bicara serius dengannya. Sepertinya dia paham ke arah mana pembicaraan Sakura.

"Apa ini tentang Ino?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati Itachi. Dia memandang langit malam yang menunjukan bintang-bintang yang bersinar dengan terang dan indah. Kapan terakhir kali dia melihat pemandangan seperti ini?

Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan Ino mulai berubah? Wanita itu menjadi keras kepala dan akan melakukan hal apapun untuk mendapatkan Itachi. Dia bukannya tidak berpihak pada Ino, namun apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu sudah keterlaluan. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatnya melakukan hal itu.

"Dia.. mungkin akan melakukan tindakan yang nekat."

Itachi tidak menjawab. Dia menghargai Sakura yang sudah mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan juga Temari. Tidak salah jika adiknya memilih Sakura sebagai seorang calon istri.

"Aku tahu."

"Dia berniat menggagalkan pernikahan kalian, Itachi-nii. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi." Sakura menatap Itachi dalam-dalam. "Aku menganggap Itachi-nii seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Saat aku melihat Temari-nee, aku melihat Itachi-nii sangat bahagia. Apalagi dengan adanya Itazura dan Itazuna. Kehidupan kalian begitu sempurna."

"Sakura, tenang saja." Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sakura dengan lembut. "Aku dan Temari akan baik-baik saja."

"Itachi-kun."

Menolehkan kepala, mereka melihat Temari yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Oh, Temari. Ada apa?" Itachi menghampiri calon istrinya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kaa-san mencarimu." Temari tersenyum.

Itachi tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Temari dengan lembut. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar. Dia merasa lebih bahagia berada di sisi Temari dari pada bersama Ino.

.

.

.

"Nyam.. nyam.. enak sekali."

"Makan dengan benar, Itazuna."

Temari menghela napas panjang dan meneguk coklat hangatnya. Malam semakin larut dan mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang keluarga Uchiha untuk membakar beberapa daging _barbeque._ Itachi dan Sasuke sibuk membakar daging dan Sakura yang sesekali membantu mereka. Sedangkan calon mertuanya sedang bersama dengan Itazuna dan Itazura.

Rasanya semua ini seperti mimpi. Jika memang benar ini mimpi, dia tidak mau terbangun. Dia tidak mau mimpi ini berakhir karena dia sangat bahagia. Siapa yang menyangka, jika Itachi pada akhirnya akan membalas perasaannya? Dia bahkan sudah siap untuk membesarkan Itazuna dan Itazura seorang diri.

"Itachi-kun!"

Mereka semua menolehkan kepala ketika sebuah suara terdengar. Mikoto langsung bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Suasana hangat mendadak menjadi tegang.

Yamanaka Ino berdiri di depan pintu dan memandang mereka semua dengan pandangan geram. Wanita cantik itu tampak emosi dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Mikoto. "Tidak ada yang mengundangmu kemari."

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Itachi-kun!" Ino berteriak. Tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. "Itachi-kun! Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu!"

Itachi mendekat dengan wajah merah padam. Baru saja Sakura memperingatinya, dan sekarang wanita itu muncul di rumah keluarganya. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dia dulunya sangat menggilai wanita seperti Ino. Jika dipikir, Temari jauh lebih baik.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Apakah pantas, berteriak seperti itu di depan anak-anakku?" tanya Itachi. "Apa yang kamu inginkan? Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan keputusan seenaknya seperti itu!" Ino menatap Itachi dengan berang. "Aku ingin pertanggungjawabanmu! Aku hamil! Aku hamil dan ini anak kita!"

Temari membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ino. Mikoto bahkan tidak kalah terkejutnya ketika mendengar perkataan yang tidak seharusnya keluar dari mulut Ino. Sasuke yang paling rasional segera menyadari keadaan, dia meminta Sakura untuk membawa Itazuna dan Itazura pergi. Dia tidak mau keponakannya tercemar dengan drama orang tua mereka.

 _Kami-sama.._ Temari merasakan lututnya lemas. Dalam bayangannya, dia tidak pernah memperhitungkan hal ini. Jika Ino hamil, itu sudah pasti anaknya Itachi. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Mau dia menanti Itachi selama apapun, sepertinya pria itu memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya.

Jika memang itu anak dari Itachi, dia akan mundur. Dia akan membatalkan semua rencana pernikahan mereka dan membesarkan Itazuna dan Itazura sendirian. Dia tidak akan memisahkan kedua putranya dari ayah biologisnya. Tetapi, dia tidak akan menikah dengan Itachi.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa?" tanya Itachi. Emosinya mulai tersulut.

Iris _Aquamarine_ milik Ino mulai ketakutan. Belum pernah dia melihat Itachi semarah ini. Pria dihadapannya sangat hangat dan romantis, tidak pernah sekalipun Itachi memarahinya atau berkata kasar padanya.

Dan sekarang yang ada dihadapannya. Itachi Uchiha dengan nada bicara yang dingin dan dalam, wajahnya juga terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"I-ini bayimu, Itachi-kun! Kamu harus bertanggung jawab!" Ino tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa menanamkan benihku di dalam rahimmu," ucap Itachi dingin. "Apa kamu yakin jika itu bayiku? Aku tidak pernah ingat jika mengeluarkannya di dalam."

Wajah Ino menjadi pucat.

"Itu bayi Shimura, kan? Aku tahu kamu tidak hanya tidur denganku, Ino. Aku selalu mengenakan pengaman saat melakukannya bersamamu. Aku selalu bermain aman dan itu tidak mungkin anakku."

Kakashi datang setelah Sakura memanggilnya. Ino mencoba berontak dan wanita itu terlihat sangat putus asa. Wanita berambut pirang itu segera ditarik keluar oleh Kakashi dan Itachi hanya memandang keduanya dalam diam.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal, Itachi!"

Temari hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi membiarkan air mengguyur kepalanya dan membuatnya lebih _rileks._ Dia benar-benar tidak tahu, apa yang dia pikirkan saat menjalin tali asmara dengan wanita segila Ino. Dia tidak menyangka jika Ino benar-benar wanita yang gila.

Dia menyesal sempat membantah Ibunya saat Ibunya meminta untuknya menikah dengan Temari. Memorinya kembali berputar dan dia merasa sangat durhaka. Apalagi dia tidak tahu jika Temari hamil dan melahirkan serta membesarkan putra mereka sendirian. Setelah semuanya, dia baru menyadari jika Temari adalah wanita yang baik.

Bagaimana bisa. Dia dibutakan oleh cintanya pada Ino, hingga tidak bisa melihat wanita setulus Temari.

Mungkin, jika dia tidak mengetahui betapa busuknya Ino. Semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Andaikata, Temari mengatakan tentang kehamilannya lebih dulu, mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Bisa saja, jika Temari mengatakan tentang kehamilannya, dia akan mengusulkan tindakan nekat dan membuat wanita itu semakin tersakiti.

Mematikan _kran shower._ Itachi mengambil handuk dan menutupi bagian bawah perutnya. Matanya yang hitam memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin, rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan basah dan tergerai. Kemudian dia memandang tubuhnya yang berotot.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, dia menatap calon istrinya yang tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Dia berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Mendudukan dirinya di samping calon istrinya, Itachi mengeringkan rambutnya sebelum tidur.

Setelah insiden kedatangan Ino tadi. Ibunya tidak bisa mengungkapkan kekecewaannya dan betapa dia bersyukur karena dirinya tidak jadi menikah dengan Ino. Ibunya juga meminta Temari dan kedua putranya untuk menginap di kediaman Uchiha. Temari menolak, tapi dia memaksa.

Merasakan rambutnya sudah cukup kering, dia merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya beringsut mendekati Temari dan memeluknya.

"Itachi-kun, sesak." Temari menggumam dalam tidurnya. "Lepaskan, Itachi-kun. Aku lelah."

Mendengar penolakan dari calon istrinya membuat Itachi menyadari satu hal. Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Temari.

 **oOo**

Temari membasuh mulutnya dengan air ketika selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya. Waktu pernikahan mereka semakin dekat dan dia harus mempersiapkan semuanya. Hari ini dia harus _fitting_ baju dan mengurus _tetek bengek_ urusan pernikahannya.

Sekarang, pusing melanda tubuhnya dan mual yang hebat menyerangnya. Mungkin dia kelelahan mengurusi segala urusan pernikahannya. Akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya juga mudah sekali lelah.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, dia memandang Itachi yang tertidur lelap. Setelah malam panjang nan panas milik mereka, Itachi kemudian tidur dengan nyenyak. Sebagai seorang _CEO_ dan juga seorang ayah, Itachi juga tak kalah sibuknya dengannya.

Sembari mengurus pekerjaan dan juga mengurus segala persiapan pernikahan mereka, Itachi juga lebih sering pulang sebelum jam makan malam. Temari sangat suka ketika Itachi mengajari Itazura maupun Itazuna tentang pekerjaan rumah mereka. Itachi mencoba belajar menjadi ayah yang baik dan dia tahu akan hal itu.

"Itachi-kun." Temari mengusap rambut calon suaminya dengan lembut. "Kita harus _fitting_ baju pernikahan hari ini."

Itachi menggeliat sebelum membuka matanya. Dia memandang Temari yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Bangunlah, nanti anak-anak bisa kesiangan."

"Um, aku bangun."

Temari meninggalkan Itachi dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia harus membuat sarapan sebelum mengurus kedua buah hatinya.

.

.

"Paman Sasuke yang akan menjemput kalian, jadi kalian jangan membuat paman Sasuke kesulitan." Temari memberi arahan pada kedua putranya.

"Aku akan jadi anak yang baik, kaa-chan!" Itazuna menanggapi dengan semangat. Sedangkan Itazura tampak biasa saja.

"Baiklah, kaa-san dan tou-san akan berangkat."

Temari mengecup pipi Itazuna dan Itazura sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Itachi sudah menunggu di dalam mobil dan mereka segera menuju butik milik Sakura.

 _Cherry Blossoms boutique,_ tampak sangat mewah. Beberapa baju rancangan Sakura dipajang di _manequin_ yang ada di balik kaca jendela. Temari sudah lama mengetahui jika Sakura sangat suka merancang desain bajunya sendiri dan membuatnya. Dia sesekali memesan gaun untuk pesta.

Sakura menyambut mereka dengan ramah dan tersenyum. Temari memandang beberapa baju yang dipajang di dalam butik. Dia suka sekali melihat baju-baju yang menurutnya menarik.

"Aku sudah membuat gaun pengantin untuk Temari-nee." Sakura menunjukan sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan banyak hiasan mutiara. Temari merasa jika gaun dihadapannya terlalu mewah.

"Ini mewah sekali."

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Temari.

"Kamu akan menjadi kakak iparku, Temari-nee. Tidak mungkin aku membuat gaun pengantin yang jelek untukmu. Ayo Temari-nee, kita akan mencoba gaunnya."

Itachi tersenyum ketika Temari menolehkan kepalanya memandangnya. Dia menganggukan kepalanya dan memberi isyarat agar Temari mengikuti Sakura.

"Aku akan menunggu disini saja."

.

Temari memandang wajahnya di cermin dan masih tidak menyangka jika yang dilihatnya adalah sosoknya. Dia tampak cantik dengan gaun pengantin rancangan Sakura yang begitu pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Rambutnya diikat ke belakang dan dia benar-benar seperti putri impian.

Tetapi, kemudian sinar matanya meredup. Beberapa hari ini ada yang menganggu pikirannya dan itu ada hubungannya dengan Ino. Kedatangan Ino ke kediaman Uchiha dan mengatakan soal kehamilannya mengusiknya. Meski Itachi mengatakan jika bayi dalam kandungan Ino bukan bayinya, tetapi itu tetap mengganggunya.

Membayangkan bagaimana keduanya bercumbu, saling berbagi kehangatan diatas ranjang, membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Meskipun yang dikatakan Itachi jika itu bukan anaknya, tetap saja ada kemungkinan kecil jika bayi dalam kandungan Ino adalah bayi Itachi. Mana ada lelaki yang mau mengakuinya? Meski Itachi tidak sebrengsek itu.

"Temari-nee, bagaimana? Kamu suka?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Suka, terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

"Temari-nee, aku minta maaf soal Ino." Sakura menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu jika Ino akan melakukan hal nekat seperti itu."

"Tidak apa, Sakura." Temari tersenyum. "Ah, aku akan menunjukannya pada Itachi-kun."

Memandang Temari yang keluar dari ruang ganti, Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia tidak mengerti, seberapa tegar hati milik Temari. Wanita berambut kuning itu sangat kuat, hinga dia tidak pernah membayangkan terbuat dari apa hati milik Temari.

.

Itachi sedang memainkan ponselnya. Dia tidak menyadari Temari yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Itachi-kun.."

Mengangkat kepalanya, Itachi membulatkan matanya. Temari sangat cantik dan dirinya sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia bahkan lupa caranya bernapas ketika melihat betapa menawannya Temari saat ini.

"Temari.. cantik sekali."

Temari merasakan pipinya bersemu merah ketika mendengar pujian dari Itachi.

"Terima kasih."

Sedikit salah tingkah, Itachi menggaruk pipinya yang memerah.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita makan siang?"

.

.

.

.

Menyendokan nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya, Temari merasakan asam lambungnya kembali naik. Perutnya terasa sangat tegang dan rasanya dia ingin muntah. Mencoba untuk menahan asam lambungnya yang naik, Temari meneguk ocha hangat miliknya.

"Temari, ada apa?" tanya Itachi. Dia memandang Temari dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tidak. Perutku terasa sedikit tegang."

"Wajahmu juga pucat. Bagaimana jika kita ke dokter saja?"

"Tidak perlu. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan."

"Temari." Itachi menggenggam tangan Temari. "Lebih baik jika kita sekarang ke dokter agar dokter bisa memberikanmu vitamin. Lebih baik seperti itu dari pada saat pernikahan kita kamu sakit, bukan?"

Temari hanya bisa menuruti kehendak calon suaminya saja.

.

.

.

"Apakah anda mengalami kelelahan yang luar biasa?"

Seorang dokter melepas _stetoskop_ nya dan memandang Temari yang sedang berbaring di ranjang. Sedangkan Itachi duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Iya, dok. Mungkin karena saya sedang mengurus persiapan pernikahan kami." Temari mendudukan dirinya.

"Anda sedang mengandung, Temari-san."

Itachi maupun Temari tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika dokter mengatakan diagnosa atas apa yang menimpanya. Temari menutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya.

"Aku.. hamil?"

"Usianya sudah menginjak lima minggu, Temari-san. Selamat."

 _Kami-sama.. kenapa dia malah hamil?_

.

.

.

.

"Temari, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Telinga milik Temari bisa mendengar suara calon suaminya dari luar kamar mandi. Sesampainya di apartemen mereka, Temari masuk ke kamar mandi guna memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Itachi-kun."

Membasuh mulutnya. Temari menatap wajahnya yang lebih pucat di cermin. Sudah tujuh tahun sejak dia melahirkan Itazuna maupun Itazura, dia lupa bagaimana rasanya hamil.

Matanya menatap _testpeck_ yang ada dihadapannya. Ada lima test kehamilan disana dan semuanya hasilnya positif. Demi Kami-sama, dia belum siap untuk hamil dan memiliki anak lagi. Apalagi dengan pertengkaran batin yang dia rasakan.

Pikiran dan perasaannya berkecamuk. Semuanya menjadi satu dan membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Apalagi dengan kedatangan Ino yang membuat perasaannya goyah.

Menarik napas panjang, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Itachi sedang membaca buku ketika dia keluar. Pria berambut panjang itu menutup bukunya ketika dirinya muncul.

"Kenapa lama sekali di dalam kamar mandi, Temari?" tanya Itachi.

"Um.. aku butuh sedikit menenangkan diri." Temari merebahkan dirinya di samping Itachi. "Aku lelah dan ingin tidur, Itachi-kun."

Itachi memandang Temari yang tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Dia tahu, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Temari dan itu ada hubungannya dengan Ino. Dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya.

Mematikan lampu baca yang ada di sampingnya, Itachi merebahkan dirinya di samping Temari. Mencoba membuat gerakan sekecil apapun. Dia memeluk perut Temari dengan lembut.

"Um.. Itachi-kun.." Temari menggeliat dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu kamu memikirkan Ino, Temari."

Temari tidak berkata apapun, tetapi dia bisa meraskan tubuh Temari sedikit menegang. Temari tidak bisa membohonginya.

"Apa karena kedatangan Ino waktu itu?" tanya Itachi. "Ino datang untuk mengacaukan hubungan kita, Temari. Apa yang aku katakan itu kenyataannya, Temari. Aku memang tidur dengannya, tetapi aku selalu mengenakan pengaman. Aku tahu hatimu pasti sangat sakit. Tetapi percayalah, aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu saat ini, Temari."

Temari tidak tahu dia harus percaya atau tidak. Tetapi, pelukan dan _pheromone_ milik Itachi membuatnya tenang dan mengantuk. Akhirnya dia kalah pada rasa kantuknya dan tidur dalam pelukan Itachi.

 **oOo**

"Selamat pagi, Tou-san."

Itazuna mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan dan memandang ayahnya yang sedang memasak. Sedangkan Itazura memandang ayahnya dengan heran sebelum memandang ibunya.

"Kenapa Tou-san yang memasak?"

Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sebelum meletakan sepanci sup diatas meja. Itazura benar-benar sepertinya, rasanya genetiknya banyak yang menurun kepada Itazura. Bocah laki-laki itu sangat kritis dengan sekitarnya dan penuh dengan keingintahuan.

"Apa kaa-chan sedang sakit?" Itazuna memandang ayahnya.

"Tidak. Kaa-san kalian hanya kelelahan." Itachi tersenyum. "Karena sekarang, di dalam perut kaa-sanmu ada calon adik kalian."

"Calon adik?!"

.

.

.

"Itazuna, Itazura, kaa-san harus bekerja."

Temari merasa risih ketika kedua putranya berebut memeluknya dan memeluk perutnya. Kepalanya semakin pusing ketika keduanya bertengkar ingin mendengar calon adik mereka yang ada di dalam perutnya. Kemudian, mereka bertengkar karena ingin berbicara dengan bayinya.

Sedangkan Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia menyiapkan sarapan dan merasa geli ketika melihat betapa bersemangatnya kedua putranya.

"Itazuna, Itazura, makan sarapan kalian jika tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah." Itachi memperingatkan keduanya.

"Tou-chan, bagaimana jika kami membolos satu hari saja?" tanya Itazuna.

"Iya, kaa-chan juga bisa membolos kerja, kan? Lagi pula kami ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama calon adik kami."

 _Kami-sama.._

Temari memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Rasanya dulu saat mengandung kedua putranya, tidak seberat ini. Mendengar ocehan dan keributan yang dilakukan oleh Itazuna dan Itazura membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Jangan buat kaa-sanmu pusing." Itachi menengahi. "Makan sarapan kalian dan kita harus segera berangkat."

.

.

.

Temari menghela napas panjang dan memandang calon suaminya yang sedang menyetir mobil di sampingnya. Itazuna dan Itazura sudah diantarkan ke sekolah mereka dan dirinya merasa lega. Kedunya bertengkar terus dan membuat kepalanya ingin pecah.

Pagi-pagi dia sudah tersiksa dengan rasa mual yang menyerangnya. Tidak ada makanan yang keluar, hanya asam lambung dan itu membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Tenggorokannya sangat sakit karena itu.

Jujur saja, dia tidak menginginkan kehamilan ini. Dia tidak menyangka jika _seks_ yang dilakukan mereka akhir-akhir ini akan membuahkan benih dalam rahimnya. Padahal, perasaannya sedang tak menentu saat ini.

"Temari, kamu yakin akan bekerja?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku harus bekerja dan mengurus cutiku, Itachi-kun. Kita akan semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaan kita, jadi aku harus segera mengajukan cuti."

"Aku yang akan mengurus sisanya, Temari." Itachi mengusap rambut calon istrinya dengan lembut. "Pikirkan tentang bayi kita, Temari."

 _Benarkah dia ingin menikah dengan Itachi?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau meragukan perasaannya?"

Meneguk _milkshake_ nya, Temari menganggukan kepalanya. Dihadapannya, sahabatnya duduk dan memakan _steak_ miliknya. Mereka sedang _hangout_ dan Temari tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Entah mengapa, _mood_ nya sedang buruk dan dia hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Yugao.

Yugao dan dirinya sudah bersahabat sejak mereka berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Saat dirinya hamil dulu, Yugao-lah yang menemaninya. Sahabatny itu ada disisinya dan mengurusi segala kebutuhannya. Hanya saja, saat ini Yugao dan dirinya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing hingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk bertemu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Temari.

"Aku tidak tahu." Yugao memandang Temari. "Aku lebih terkejut mendengarmu hamil. Masa kamu lupa rasanya hamil?"

"Itu sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak menyangka jika aku akan hamil."

"Tapi menurutku Itachi serius." Yugao menggenggam tangan Temari. "Jika tidak, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu pada Ino. Lebih baik lupakan saja semuanya, Temari. Fokuslah pada pernikahanmu. Bukankah ini yang selama ini kamu inginkan? Wanita itu hanya ingin kamu dan Itachi berpisah. Jangan kalah dengannya."

Temari merasa lega setelah menceritakan masalahnya pada Yugao.

 **oOo**

Membuka matanya, Temari memandang kamarnya. Semenjak Itachi mengetahui kehamilannya, calon suaminya itu selalu rajin bangun pagi dan membuatkannya sarapan. Kedua putranya juga tak hentinya bertengkar dan membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

Kedua putranya menginginkan adik perempuan yang lucu dan menggemaskan agar memenuhi rumah mereka. Itachi juga menginginkan Putri yang menggemaskan. Meski begitu, dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu.

Itachi sudah mengurus semua keperluan pernikahan mereka. Itachi bahkan tidak memperbolehkannya melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang berat. Itachi bahkan menjadi lebih posesif.

Selain karena mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Itachi merasa bersalah karena membiarkannya hamil dan melahirkan tanpa dirinya di sampingnya dulu. Dan Itachi berniat menebus kesalahannya.

Mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjangnya. Dia merasakan rasa mual yang hebat menderanya. Dengan segera dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Telinganya bisa mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah dapur. Ketika dia sampai di ruang makan, matanya memandang ibunya yang sedang memasak sarapan. Kedua putranya sedang mengobrol bersama dengan kedua adiknya dan calon suaminya sedang mengobrol dengan ayahnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, nee-san." Kankuro yang melihatnya buka suara.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Temari menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran.

"Bukankah kami sudah mengatakan jika akan datang sebelum hari pernikahanmu tiba?" Karura menatap putrinya sembari tersenyum.

Temari tidak menjawab. Dia mendudukan dirinya di samping suaminya. Matanya memandang segelas susu coklat yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tema, minum susu ibu hamilmu. Itachi yang membuatkannya untukmu."

Hah?

Menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia terkejut ketika ayahnya mengetahui perihal kehamilannya. Padahal dia sengaja menyembunyikannya agar orang tuanya tidak tahu.

Matanya menatap Itachi yang sedang meminum kopinya. Merasa diperhatikan, Itachi menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan pada kedua orang tuamu."

Menarik napas panjang, Temari tahu jika kedua anaknya yang mengatakan perihal kehamilannya. Kedua putranya terlalu senang karena akan mendapatkan adik baru.

"Aku mau ke kamar sebentar."

Karura memandang putrinya yang melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Dia sepertinya tahu apa yang mengganggu putrinya.

.

.

.

.

"Temari."

Karura membuka pintu kamar putrinya dan memandang Temari yang sedang tidur diatas ranjangnya. Dia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di salah satu sisi ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut Temari dengan lembut.

"Tema, apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Karura.

"Tidak ada, kaa-san." Temari menjawab.

"Kaa-san dan tou-san sudah bertemu dengan Mikoto-san. Beliau sudah menceritakan semuanya."

Temari tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya mendengarkan apa yang ibunya katakan.

"Bukankah ini adalah pernikahan impianmu? Bukankah kamu sangat mencintai Itachi-kun hingga menanggung semuanya sendirian? Lalu, kenapa kamu jadi ragu-ragu seperti ini? Apa karena Ino yang datang dan mengaku sedang hamil?"

Karura tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan meragukan perasaan Itachi-kun. Kini sudah saatnya kamu bahagia."

Sial. Temari benci dengan mood ibu hamilnya ini. Dia menjadi lebih cengeng dari biasanya.

"Terima Kasih, kaa-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san, bagaimana make upku?"

Karura tersenyum memandang putrinya yang tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya. Sedangkan Mikoto yang ada di ruang ganti perempuan tersenyum penuh haru ketika memandang calon menantunya itu. Akhirnya Temari akan menikah dengan putra kesayangannya juga.

Sedangkan dia dan Itachi tidak diperbolehkan bertemu selama seminggu sebelum pernikahannya. Temari tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, dia menenangkan dirinya selama seminggu dan meyakinkan dirinya jika Itachi benar-benar akan menikahinya. Rasanya ini semua seperti mimpi.

Yugao juga menemaninya. Dia meyakinkannya jika Itachi benar-benar mencintainya dan penantiannya selama ini tidak akan sia-sia. Sakura juga sering mengunjunginya bahkan membawakannya beberapa buah-buahan.

"Tou-chan, tou-chan tidak boleh bertemu dengan kaa-chan!"

Temari mendengar suara keributan yang terjadi diluar. Mikoto menarik napas panjang dan sedikit membenahi gaunnya.

"Aku akan melihatnya sebentar."

Mikoto berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya sedikit.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Temari, kaa-san." Itachi memandang ibunya.

"Nenek, kata paman Kankuro, Tou-chan tidak boleh menemui kaa-chan sampai mereka bertemu di altar." Itazura buka suara.

"Nah, putramu bahkan lebih pintar darimu, Itachi-kun." Mikoto berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi aku merindukannya dan ingin bertemu dengannya sebentar saja."

Temari memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Entah sejak kapan suaminya menjadi sangat manja seperti ini.

"Itachi-kun."

Itachi mendengar suara Temari dari dalam.

"Bersabarlah, kita akan bertemu di altar nanti."

"Nah, Itachi-kun. Kamu sudah mendengarnya." Mikoto tersenyum. "Itazuna, Itazura, bawa ayahmu ke dalam ruangannya."

" _Aye aye, captain!"_

Itazun maupun Itazura dengan patuh menarik tangan ayahnya menuju ruangannya. Mikoto menarik napas panjang ketika melihat putranya berjalan menjauh. Dengan sikap seperti itu, sudah membuktikan betapa Itachi tidak mau kehilangan Temari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu siap, Temari?"

Rasanya perutnya terasa sangat tegang dan dia ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Ketika pintu dibuka, dia berjalan masuk dengan gaun pengantinnya dan beberapa pasang mata memandang kearahnya. Asam lambungnya terasa bergejolak dan ingin keluar. Tetapi, dia tidak mungkin muntah di hari bersejarahnya ini.

Itachi tampak gagah dengan balutan jas putih yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya disisir dengan rapi dan tampak sangat mempesona. Benar-benar seperti mimpi yang seperti menjadi nyata. Dengan pelan dia berjalan menuju altar untuk mengucap janji suci.

Sakura tersenyum haru dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. Bagi siapapun yang mengetahui kisah cinta keduanya akan merasa terharu. Bagaimana dengan setianya, Temari menanti Itachi yang selama ini buta.

Itazuna maupun Itazura tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya berdiri diatas altar. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia.

"Dengan demikian, kalian boleh berciuman."

Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari. Rasanya jantung milik Temari seperti jatuh ke mata kakinya. Itachi memagut bibir itu dengan lembut dan disertai dengan tepuk tangan tamu undangan yang hadir.

Melepaskan pagutannya, Itachi memandang wajah Temari yang sangat cantik. Dia kembali melumat bibir Temari, kali ini lebih ganas dan disertai dengan lumatan-lumatan mesra. Itazuna dan Itazura bahkan tidak berkedip memandang adegan yang tidak pantas untuk usia mereka.

Temari memukul dada bidang Itachi guna melepaskan pagutan Itachi. Dia sudah kehabisan napas dan tidak kuat lagi.

"Oi, aniki mesum! Lakukan di kamarmu sana!" suara Sasuke terdengar.

Temari tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika Itachi melepaskan pagutannya. Dia memeluk suaminya dan menangis bahagia dalam dada bidang Itachi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Itachi-kun. Aku mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih karena telah menantiku selama ini, Temari."

Keluarga baru yang bahagia ini terbentuk. Mimpi yang selama ini hanyalah mimpi belaka kini menjadi kenyataan. Temari benar-benar tidak menyesali penantiannya dan Itachi bersyukur, karena Temari mau menantinya hingga saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Akhirnya tamat.. demi apa wkwkwkwkwk.. Saku gak nyangka jika akhirnya tamat. Yeay!**

 **Oke, terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini selama ini. terima kasih untuk fans Itachi maupun Temari atau Itatema yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview. Saku sangat bahagia *usapingus**

 **Baiklah, kita sudahi cuapcuap gak mutu ini. dan terima kasih semuanya!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap yang lain!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	10. Chapter 10 : Bonus Chap!

**Power of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Temari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT OLEH AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN YANG DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL 'BACK'! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Suara kicauan burung terdengar di kota Tokyo di pagi hari yang cerah. Uchiha Itachi membuka matanya sebelum memandang sisi sampingnya. Senyumnya terbit ketika melihat istrinya yang tertidur dengan nyenyak seperti anak kucing yang lucu. Rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan, ah tidak, baginya rambut milik istrinya lebih mirip dengan warna pasir gurun, menutupi sebagian wajah istrinya.

Sudah hampir dua bulan, Sabaku no Temari merubah marganya menjadi Uchiha Temari. Mereka tinggal di rumah yang dibelinya untuk menjadi hadiah pernikahan mereka. Dia benar-benar menikmati perannya sebagai seorang ayah dan juga suami.

Usia kandungan Temari sudah memasuki akhir trimester pertama dan terkadang _morning sickness_ masih menyerang istrinya dan itu membuatnya cemas. Terkadang, hanya sedikit makanan yang masuk dan muntah kembali, dia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi istrinya.

Dia sudah mengatakan untuk mengajukan cuti, tetapi Temari tetap ingin bekerja. Setiap jam makan siang datang, dia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjemput Temari dan mengajak makan siang bersama.

"Ungghh.."

Temari menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan Itachi mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan istrinya. Temari terkadang suka sekali ngidam dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Pernah Temari ngidam ingin bubur ayam buatan ibunya, padahal tidak mungkin dia pergi ke Osaka hanya untuk meminta ibu mertuanya membuatkannya bubur ayam.

Alhasil, tengah malam buta dia menelpon mertuanya dan dengan panduan dari ibu Temari, dia berhasil membuat bubur ayam meski kata istrinya tidak seenak buatan ibunya. Dia berharap tidak akan ada ngidam yang aneh-aneh lagi nantinya.

Bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Itachi mengambil ikat rambutnya yang dia letakan di meja nakas. Dia sudah terbiasa bangun pagi dan memasakan sarapan untuk Temari dan juga kedua anaknya, lagipula dia tidak akan membiarkan Temari menyentuh dapur atau melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya. Sebagai putra sulung keluarga Uchiha, dia sudah terbiasa melakukan segalanya, termasuk membantu ibunya. Apalagi saat ayahnya meninggal, dia membantu segala kegiatan yang dilakukan ibunya. Untung saja, ibunya sekarang mau tinggal bersama Sasuke dan itu membuatnya tenang.

Memakai apronnya, dia sudah menyiapkan berbagai ide menu masakan di otaknya.

.

.

Temari membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan Itachi di sampingnya. Itachi pasti sudah bangun dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan sekarang. Kepalanya terasa pusing meski _morning sickness_ mulai jarang menyerangnya.

Mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, Temari menggigit bibirnya. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Mulai dari pernikahannya dan Itachi, malam panas yang mereka lakukan hingga sikap manis dan _protect_ milik Itachi. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

Perutnya bergejolak. Dia tidak menginginkan kehamilan ini. Terkadang dia ingin menggugurkan bayinya, namun melihat bagaimana antusiasnya suaminya dan kedua anaknya, juga keluarganya dan juga ibu mertuanya, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan kebobolan. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa mengingatkan Itachi untuk mengenakan pengaman atau setidaknya dia yang meminum pil anti kehamilan. Padahal dia belum siap untuk memiliki anak lagi.

Sejak pernikahan mereka berlangsung, dia sudah tidak bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino lagi. Tetapi meski begitu, pengakuan wanita itu tentang kehamilannya membuatnya gusar hingga saat ini. Lebih tepatnya, dia takut.

Membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dan acak-acakan, Temari melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya dan menemukan Itachi sedang memasak sarapan untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Meski dia sudah sering melihat Itachi memasak, tetapi entah mengapa dia masih merasa jika Itachi terlihat seksi dan keren saat sedang memasak.

" _Ohayou,_ Itachi-kun." Temari menyapa suaminya sembari tersenyum. "Hmm.. bau apa ini? Daging asap?"

"Aku harus memasak dengan ekstra dan menghitung setiap nutrisinya agar bayi kita selalu sehat."

Temari tersenyum kecut.

"Dimana Itazuna dan Itazura?"

"Belum bangun, mereka kelelahan setelah mengerjakan banyaknya tugas rumah yang diberikan."

"Kasihannya para jagoanku," ucap wanita yang sedang mengandung itu. "Aku akan membangunkan mereka."

Berjalan ke kamar kedua putranya. Temari tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat kedua jagoannya yang sedang tidur. Itazura tidur dengan nyenyak dan rapi, sedangkan Itazuna tidur dengan berantakan. Dia tidak bisa mendiskripsikan betapa berantakannya Itazuna saat tidur.

"Itazuna, Itazura, ayo bangun, kalian harus sekolah." Temari membangunkan kedua putranya.

"Aku masih mengantuk, kaa-chan." Itazuna menggeliat tetapi tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Itazuna, jangan malas." Temari menyingkirkan selimut keduanya. "Kalian harus bangun atau kaa-san akan menciumi pipi kalian sampai terbangun."

Temari terkikik geli ketika berhasil membuat Itazura kesal.

"Bagaimana kabar adik kami, kaa-chan?" tanya Itazuna.

"Oh, tentu saja baik." Temari tersenyum. "Kalian bau, ayo segera mandi."

Itazura merasa kesal karena dirinya menciuminya terus menerus. Sedangkan Itazuna hanya tersenyum geli sebelum memeluknya dengan erat.

Itazuna memeluknya dengan erat sebelum mencium perutnya.

"Itazuna, ayo cepat mandi." Itazura memerintah adiknya.

"Mou, iya aku akan segera mandi."

Temari tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat bagaimana lucunya kedua putranya itu.

.

.

.

"Tema, kamu harus sekali bekerja?"

Itachi keluar dari toilet mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Mata hitamnya menatap Temari yang sedang berdandan dan sudah mengenakan pakaian kerjanya.

"Aku akan cuti saat mendekati kelahiran."

Menarik napas panjang, Itachi memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Dia bukannya sekali atau dua kali meminta Temari untuk berhenti bekerja. Bukannya karena dia tidak mau istrinya berkarir, tetapi dia khawatir dengan kondisi istrinya. Semua Uchiha egois dan itu kenyataannya. Dia hanya tidak bisa memantau kondisi istrinya dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Berhentilah bekerja, Temari. Kamu bisa di rumah dan mengurus Itazuna maupun Itazura. Apakah gajiku masih belum cukup?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan begitu, Itachi-kun." Temari membalikan badannya dan memasangkan dasi milik suaminya. "Aku menyukai pekerjaanku dan kamu tahu, bukan? Aku bekerja keras saat kuliah agar aku bisa bekerja dan aku menyukainya."

Temari membulatkan matanya ketika Itachi memeluknya. Itachi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher milik Temari. Dia akui dulunya dia sangat bodoh. Bodoh sekali hingga tidak memikirkan semuanya.

Dia bukannya tidak tahu, Temari bekerja keras saat kuliah agar dia bisa bekerja guna membiayai kebutuhan kedua putranya. Dia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan betapa kesulitannya Temari saat itu dan dirinya malah dengan santainya bermain cinta dengan Ino. Dia menikmati hidupnya sebagai lelaki yang memiliki kekasih yang cantik dan tidak memikirkan Temari sama sekali.

Dan sekarang dia menyesal. Memikirkan bagaimana Temari menanggung semuanya sendirian tanpa adanya dirinya di samping Temari. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Temari ketika melihat semua foto-foto miliknya dan Ino di media sosialnya. Tetapi, dia yakin jika _Kami-sama_ sudah mengaturnya.

Jika dia mengetahuinya dari awal, entah apa tindakannya selanjutnya. Bisa saja dirinya mengambil tindakan nekat untuk meminta Temari menggugurkan kandungannya. Usianya masih muda dan dia belum bisa berfikir panjang. Untung saja, dia segera menyadari semuanya dan _Kami-sama_ menunjukan siapa yang terbaik untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

"Itachi, ada apa?" suara lembut Temari terdengar.

"Maafkan aku, Temari. Maafkan aku."

Temari mengelus punggung Itachi dengan lembut ketika menyadari betapa rapuhnya suaminya. Hanya dihadapannya Itachi bisa terlihat sangat rapuh seperti ini, ketika mereka membicarakan masa lalu, Itachi akan memeluknya seperti ini dan itu membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit. Dia tahu Itachi menyesali semuanya.

Inilah yang membuatnya tidak ingin membicarakan tentang masa lalu mereka. Dia mencintai Itachi lebih dari apapun dan tidak ingin melihat Itachi tersakiti dan menjadi lemah seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Temari. Maafkan aku."

Itachi melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan dalam. Temari merasa bahwa ini seperti mimpi. Setiap kali Itachi menciumnya, dia tidak ingin waktu segera berlalu.

"Kita harus bekerja, Itachi-kun." Temari mendorong dada bidang milik suaminya.

"Aku akan meminta kaa-sanmu untuk tinggal disini."

Wanita yang sedang mengandung itu menatap Itachi dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini sudah memasuki bulan Januari, Temari. Urusan pekerjaanku pasti akan sangat menyita banyak waktu dan aku mau ada yang menjagamu saat kamu berada di rumah."

"Itazuna dan Itazura bisa menjagaku." Temari mengenakan tasnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan lebih tenang jika ada orang lain yang menjagamu selain Itazuna dan Itazura."

Temari mengerlingkan matanya. Dia terkadang bingung, harus bersikap senang atau sedih dengan sikap posesif milik suaminya.

"Aa, terserahmu saja."

 **oOo**

" _Kereta menuju pemberhentian terakhir akan segera sampai. Persiapkan diri anda dan pastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Terima kasih dan semoga hari anda menyenangkan."_

Temari bangkit dari duduknya dan membenahi tasnya. Sepulangnya bekerja, dia ingin menuju pusat perbelanjaan dan sedikit berbelanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari keluarganya. Lagipula, dia ingin roti dari toko roti yang ada di dekat stasiun.

Keluar dari kereta yang membawanya, Temari merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan memandang ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan masuk dari suaminya. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika Uchiha Itachi seposesif ini.

Mengangkat telepon yang masuk, Temari menghela napas panjang.

" _Kau dimana, Temari? "_

"Aku ada di stasiun, Itachi."

" _Demi Tuhan! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?!"_

"Jika aku mengatakannya padamu, aku yakin kau tidak akan mengizinkanku pergi." Temari mendengus kesal sembari berjalan menuju toko Roti yang diinginkannya. "Saat aku ingin makan siang dengan Yugao, kamu bahkan melarangku."

" _Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita keras kepala sepertimu?!" Itachi menggeram kesal. "Tunggu disana dan jangan kemana-mana!"_

Memutuskan sambungan telepon, Temari mengangkat bahunya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Dia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan dan makan enak. Tanpa ada gangguan dari suaminya.

.

Roti yang diinginkannya sudah dia dapat dan dia yakin Itachi pasti akan sampai cukup lama. Lagi pula, dia tidak suka menunggu seperti ini. Berjalan menuju salah satu supermarket, mungkin dia bisa berbelanja beberapa persediaan makanan atau yang lainnya.

Dia juga bosan menunggu Itachi. Dia yakin, Itachi pasti sedang mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan saat sampai nanti, suaminya akan mengomelinya panjang lebar.

Keranjang belanjanya sudah penuh dengan beberapa keperluan rumah tangganya. Perutnya terasa tegang ketika dia sampai di rak bagian ibu hamil. Matanya menatap berbagai macam susu ibu hamil dengan varian rasa.

Mungkin benar apa yang diinginkan suaminya. Sudah saatnya dia memikirkan perihal kehamilannya. Sebenarnya, dia bukannya tidak memikirkan soal kehamilannya, mungkin karena ketidaksiapannya yang membuatnya terlihat begitu.

Saat mengulurkan tangannya, sebuah tangan lain terulur untuk mengambil susu yang sama.

"Maafkan aku." Temari menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya. "Kau-"

"Oh, rupanya nyonya Uchiha." Ino berkacak pinggang menatap Temari.

Yamanaka Ino tampak cantik dan anggun dengan terusan yang dikenakannya. Perutnya terlihat membesar dan itu tidak mengurangi kesan cantik di wajahnya. Sejenak Temari merasa rendah, Itachi meninggalkan wanita secantik Ino hanya untuk bersamanya. Wajar saja jika Ino bersikap menyebalkan.

"Sedang hamil juga heh? Bagaimana rasanya menikah dengan Itachi-kun? Menyenangkan? Apa kalian bahagia? Dia adalah lelaki brengsek yang meninggalkanku setelah-"

"Setelah apa?"

Itachi muncul dengan pakaian kerjanya. Matanya menatap Ino dengan pandangan penuh amarah. Temari yang melihat gelagat Itachi, segera mendekati suaminya.

"Cukup, Itachi-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa." Temari mengusap lengan suaminya lembut.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang wanita jalang ini ingin katakan." Itachi berjalan mendekat dan membuat nyawa Ino menjadi menciut. Rasanya, saat bersamanya dulu Itachi tidak seperti ini. Itachi sangat menyeramkan dan dia membenci wanita yang telah merusak hubungannya.

"Dia adalah wanita yang telah merebutmu, Itachi!" Ino balas memandang Itachi.

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah mendengarnya?" tanya Itachi. "Kau yang berselingkuh dengan Shimura dan sekarang menyalahkan Temari? Beraninya kau-"

"Sudahlah, Itachi-kun." Temari menengahi. "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

Itachi menuruti perkataan istrinya. Lagipula menurutnya, tidak ada gunanya meladeni wanita gila seperti Ino.

"Ino." Itachi menolehkan kepalanya. "Jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan."

Itachi memeluk pinggang Temari dan membawanya menuju mobil miliknya. Emosinya sesaat tersulut, apalagi ketika melihat mantan kekasihnya yang tidak ingin dia temui.

"Itachi-kun, ngomong-ngomong dimana Itazuna dan Itazura?" tanya Temari mencoba meredamkan emosi suaminya.

"Dia bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua datang berkunjung untuk menjaga Itazuna dan Itazura."

"Oh."

Seingatnya, Itachi adalah pria yang dewasa dan sabar. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya marah hingga semenakutkan ini. Karena jujur saja, dia sendiri takut melihat bagaimana Itachi marah tadi.

"Lain kali, jika ingin berpergian tunggulah aku, Temari." Itachi buka suara. "Aku tidak mau bayi dalam kandunganmu dalam bahaya."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Itachi-kun." Temari menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak suka. Muncul lagi sikap _protective_ milik suaminya. "Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Lagi pula aku sudah pernah mengandung Itazuna dan Itazura dan mereka baik-baik saja."

"Menurutlah pada suamimu, Temari!" Itachi mengusap wajahnya. " _Kami-sama,_ kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu."

Temari merengut kesal mendengar suaminya menggerutu. Memangnya apa salahnya jika ingin jalan-jalan. Lagi pula, dia juga merasa jenuh dengan pekerjaannya.

Dia membiarkan keheningan menemani mereka. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Itachi yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Dia benar-benar benci dengan sikap posesif milik suaminya. Lagipula, dia sedang butuh ketenangan.

Mobil yang dikendarai suaminya sampai di rumah mereka. Itazuna dan Itazura yang mendengar suara mobil kedua orang tuanya langsung berlari keluar dan memeluk ibu mereka dengan penuh sayang.

"Kenapa kaa-chan lama sekali?" tanya Itazuna.

"Maafkan kaa-chan." Temari tersenyum. "Kalian berdua saja dirumah?"

"Tidak, bibi Sakura dan paman Sasuke yang menjaga kami," ucap Itazura.

Temari melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengabaikan Itachi. Dia melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga rumahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan." Temari buka suara. "Aku sedang ingin pergi ke supermarket sebelum suamiku yang menyebalkan menyeretku pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa, Temari-nee." Sakura tersenyum. "Kebetulan kami kesini untuk membicarakan soal rencana pernikahan kami dan bulan depan Temari-nee sudah bisa _fitting_ baju."

"Wah.. kalian benar-benar tancap gas, ya." Temari tertawa. "Baiklah. Aku doakan semuanya lancar. Lalu, dimana kaa-san?"

"Kaa-san sedang ada di rumah temannya." Sasuke yang menjawab. "Hn, sebaiknya kami segera pulang. Kami juga membawakan beberapa makanan tadi."

"Oh, terima kasih, Sasuke." Temari tersenyum.

Saat matanya memandang suaminya, Temari segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap suaminya yang terlalu posesif.

"Nii-chan.." Itazuna menatap kakaknya.

Itazura mengangkat bahunya, mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan adiknya.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar."

.

.

" _Kau begitu lucu sekali, Sayako!"_

" _Itu tidak lucu, Fujiwara!"_

Temari membiarkan televisi dihadapannya menampilkan drama malam hari. Dia menantikan anime malam yang akan tayang, padahal ini sudah pukul satu dini hari dan dia masih belum mengantuk.

Dihadapannya ada semangkuk es krim dan beberapa makanan ringan juga takoyaki. Kedua putranya sudah tidur karena sang ayah yang memintanya. Padahal keduanya masih asyik bertengkar karena game yang mereka mainkan.

Pikirannya berkecamuk tak menentu. Sedari tadi perutnya terasa sangat tegang, sepertinya bayi dalam kandungannya merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Tidak hanya sikap posesif milik suaminya, pertemuannya dengan Ino. Meskipun dia mencoba melupakannya, namun ketika mereka bertemu, ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Temari?"

Mangkuk es krim ditangannya sudah berpindah tangan. Itachi menatap istrinya.

"Aku belum mengantuk." Temari mengabaikan Itachi dan mencoba fokus pada televisi yang ada dihadapannya.

Sebuah pelukan di dapatkannya. Itachi memeluk tubuh Temari dari belakang.

"Kamu tahu kan, Temari. Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu. Aku tidak mau kamu menanggung penderitaanmu sendirian hanya karena kebodohanku."

Meski Itachi tahu, perubahan mood Temari karena kondisi kehamilannya. Tetapi terkadang dia tahu jika sikapnya keterlaluan. Dia hanya tidak mau Temari jauh-jauh darinya, dia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Dia tidak mau melewatkan semua kesempatan yang dia miliki. Dia bahkan kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat bagaimana Itazura dan Itazuna tumbuh.

" Aku tahu Itachi-kun, aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka ketika sifat menyebalkanmu itu keluar."

"Apa aku harus mengurangi sifat posesifku?" tanya Itachi. "Aku yakin aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu jangan."

"Dasar labil." Itachi mencium pipi Temari dan membuat istrinya tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, tuan Uchiha."

Sepertinya mood ibu hamil Temari sudah membaik. Itachi senang akhirnya istrinya bisa tertawa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Entah kenapa.. Selain Haruno Sakura, ini adalah pasangan favnya Saku *_* setelah dibaca ulang dari chap satu, entah kenapa jadi kepengen bikin bonus Chap.. Dan semoga dapat mengobati rindu para pembaca yaaa..**

 **Untuk cerita SasuSakunya ditunggu yaa..**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	11. Chapter 11: Bonus Chap!

_**Power of Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Uchiha Itachi, Sabaku no Temari**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **©Aomine Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN. MAU DI WATTPAD, FFN ATAU AO3! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 _ **Selamat membaca!**_

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **Tingtong..**_

Uchiha Itachi membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara bel rumahnya yang dibunyikan. Matanya memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, siapa pula yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini. Menguap malas, dia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Semalam, dia begadang menemani istrinya yang sedang merajuk. Ah, ini juga akibat sifat posesifnya. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi, dasarnya semua pria memang egois dan Uchiha adalah orang yang posesif, apalagi dia pernah menyia-nyiakan Temari dan dia tidak mau mengulangi segala kesalahannya.

Membuka pintu rumahnya, Itachi memandang tamu yang datang ke rumahnya.

"Kau lama sekali membukakan pintu, kakak ipar." Kankuro tersenyum dan melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini? Aku hanya mengundang kaa-san."

Dihadapannya, berdiri dua adik iparnya. Padahal, dia hanya mengundang ibu mertuanya dan dia tidak menyangka jika kedua adik dari istrinya akan ikut juga.

"Lihat ini, Gaara. Dia ternyata tidak menganggap kita sebagai adiknya." Kankurou melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Biar aku katakan, Itachi-nii. Temari-nee adalah kakak kami dan kami kemari untuk menjenguknya. Lagi pula, kau sudah menelantarkannya, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

Itachi memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Ternyata kedua adik Temari sama posesifnya dengan dirinya.

"Sudah, Kankurou." Karura menengahi.

"Nenek! Paman!"

Itazura maupun Itazuna yang mendengar keributan segera bangun. Mereka terkejut melihat nenek dan pamannya ada di rumah mereka. Itazuna dan Itazura langsung memeluk Kankurou maupun Gaara.

"Apa kabar, jagoan?" tanya Gaara.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Itazura.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi kalian, anak nakal." Kankurou menggendong Itazuna. "Kenapa kalian belum mandi?"

"Kami baru akan mandi." Itazuna menunjukan cengirannya.

"Kalian-"

Temari tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat ibunya dan kedua adiknya ada di depan rumahnya. Dia menghampiri ibunya dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Ah, rasanya seperti sudah lama dia tidak memeluk ibunya seperti ini dan dia merindukan masa dimana dia sering bermanja-manja dengan ibunya. Sial! Mood ibu hamilnya kembali memuncak.

Karura mengusap rambut putrinya dengan lembut. Rambut itu masih sama dengan rambut milik Temari tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kemudian tangannya mengelus punggung itu, dia bisa merasakan perjuangan Temari.

"Kenapa kaa-san ada disini?" tanya Temari.

"Yah, suamimu itu yang meminta kaa-san untuk tinggal disini sementara. Dia tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian saat sedang hamil. Jadi kaa-san akan disini sampai bayimu lahir."

Temari menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia pikir, rencana suaminya untuk mendatangkan ibunya hanyalah omong kosong, ternyata Itachi benar-benar meminta ibunya untuk menemaninya. Suaminya ini sungguh-sungguh mempesona.

"Ayo! Kalian berdua mandi dan paman Kankurou akan mengantarkan kalian ke sekolah." Karura menggandeng tangan kedua cucunya. "Gaara-kun, bantu kaa-san menyiapkan sarapan."

Itachi tersenyum dan merasakan perasaan lega yang luar biasa menyelimuti hatinya. Tidak salah jika dia meminta ibu mertuanya untuk menjaga istrinya. Dia akan mengikuti langkah mertuanya ketika tangannya ditarik dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dia merasa jika pilihannya sangat benar.

.

.

.

"Temari, kamu ingin makan apa?"

Temari duduk di meja makan dan memandang ibunya yang sedang memasak sarapan. Kedua putranya sudah berangkat setelah bertengkar terlebih dahulu, dia heran mengapa kedua putranya itu tidak bisa akur satu sama lain. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Apa saja."

Dia sangat suka masakan ibunya. Karena menurutnya, apa saja yang dimasak ibunya akan sangat lezat. Karena tidak ada masakan terbaik selain masakan seorang ibu. Dia seorang ibu dan ketika melihat kedua putranya makan dengan lahap semua masakannya, ada perasaan bangga dalam dirinya.

Rasanya sudah sangat lama, dia tidak merasakan masakan milik ibunya. Sial. Mood ibu hamilnya datang dan membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Bagaimana dia membesarkan Itazuna dan Itazura sembari dia kuliah dan bekerja. Apalagi ketika melihat Itachi yang sibuk memadu kasih dengan Ino.

"Sedang melamunkan apa, hmm?" Itachi datang dengan pakaian kerjanya dan mencium Puncak kepala istrinya dengan lembut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang melamunkan apa-apa."

"Hn? Kamu tidak bisa membohongiku." Itachi duduk di kursi makan. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu, kaa-san?"

"Tidak perlu, Itachi-kun. Sebentar lagi bulgoginya akan matang."

"Oh, terima kasih, kaa-san."

Itachi memandang istrinya yang balik memandangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau sudah tenang, sekarang? Kaa-san sudah ada disini dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, tuan posesif."

Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan mencium hidung Temari dengan lembut. Ah, bagaimana bisa dia menyia-nyiakan wanita seperti Temari dulunya?

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang dan Itachi baru saja selesai dari makan siang bersama dengan kliennya. Rasanya tubuhnya sangat lelah, dia ingin sekali cepat pulang kerumah, namun apa daya, banyak sekali pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan harus dikerjakan.

Dia teringat Temari, mengambil ponselnya, dia mencoba menghubungi istrinya namun tidak diangkat. Tidak biasanya istrinya tidak mengangkat teleponnya, jadi dia memilih alternatif lain.

"Yo, Kankurou."

 _"Ini sudah kali keempat kamu menelpon untuk menanyakan bagaimana kondisi nee-chan. Dia baik-baik saja dan percayakan pada kami."_

Sambungan telepon ditutup begitu saja dan sepertinya Kankurou sedang sangat kesal. Sepertinya dia salah menelpon adik iparnya untuk menanyakan kabar istrinya, karena istrinya sepertinya baik-baik saja.

.

.

Itachi sampai di rumahnya lewat jam makan malam. Dia bertemu dengan klien penting dan rasanya tidak baik jika menolak jamuan makan malam yang disediakan. Rasa letih menyerangnya dan dia hanya ingin tidur bersama dengan istrinya. Memasuki rumahnya, dia menemukan kedua putranya sedang belajar sembari menonton televisi bersama Kankurou. Sesekali pria berambut coklat itu menengahi kedua putranya yang bertengkar.

Menuju kamarnya, dia tidak menemukan istrinya di kamarnya, sepertinya istrinya berada di kamar mertuanya.

"Ne, kaa-san. Menurut kaa-san bayiku berjenis kelamin laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara istrinya. Dia mengintip dari celah pintu kamar mertuanya dan melihat istrinya sedang berbaring di pangkuan ibu mertuanya.

"Menurut kaa-san perempuan. Bukankah kalian menginginkan anak perempuan?"

"Um, iya. Aku dan Itachi-kun menginginkan anak perempuan. Kira-kira dia akan mirip ibunya atau ayahnya, ya?"

Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan membiarkan ibu dan anak itu saling berbincang. Dia harus segera membersihkan diri dan tidur, tubuhnya sangat lelah.

.

.

Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh basah, Itachi merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali dan dia seperti terlahir kembali. Energinya terisi penuh.

"Itachi-nii, boleh aku masuk?"

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Gaara berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan pakaian rumahannya. Dia tersenyum dan menggeser duduknya.

"Kemarilah. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Gaara duduk di samping Itachi. "Aku hanya merasa jika ini semua adalah mimpi bagi nee-chan dan bagiku. Tadinya aku berfikir, bahkan sampai Temari-nee tua, dia akan membesarkan Itazuna dan Itazura seorang diri."

"Aku tadinya juga menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan hati yang tulus milik kakakmu. Namum, percayalah jika aku akan menjaga Temari."

"Hn, aku percaya." Gaara memandang Itachi. "Karena bagi nee-san, kau adalah segalanya."

Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengambil _playstation_ miliknya.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain game?"

.

.

.

.

Itachi menguap dan memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul satu dinihari. Dia bermain game dengan Gaara hingga lupa waktu. Dia melihat Gaara seperti melihat Sasuke, mungkin karena dia terbiasa mengayomi hingga tidak sulit untuk mengayomi Gaara. Sebenarnya, dia ingin menonton pertandingan bola, namun rasa kantuk benar-benar menyerangnya. Sebelum terlelap, dia memutuskan untuk mengecek kondisi kedua putranya. Membuka pintu kamar Itazuna dan Itazura, matanya memandang kedua putranya yang sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Kedua putranya sangatlah menggemaskan.

Memastikan kedua putranya merasa nyaman, Itachi berjalan menuju kamar ibu mertuanya dan membuka pintunya dengan pelan. Disana, dia menemukan istrinya tengah tidur bersama dengan mertuanya. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap agar tidak membangunkan ibu mertuanya maupun istrinya.

Istrinya tidur sangat lelap. Sepertinya Temari kelelahan hingga membuat tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Dia membenahi selimut istrinya sebelum mencium kening Temari dengan lembut.

"Ungh.. Itachi-kun?" Temari membuka matanya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Tidurlah lagi." Itachi tersenyum.

"Aku ketiduran. Pasti kamu kesepian tidur sendiri." Temari mencoba mendudukan dirinya.

"Sshh.. Tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidur kembali saja." Itachi mengusap rambut istrinya dengan lembut. "Kamu pasti merindukan ibumu, jadi tidurlah bersamanya."

Temari tersenyum dan menyamankan posisi tertidurnya.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-kun."

.

.

.

.

Shimura Ino memandang restaurant mewah dihadapannya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam restaurant bersama dengan suaminya, Shimura Sai. Hari ini, suaminya mendapatkan undangan rapat di luar kantor oleh Uchiha Itachi dan dia ingin ikut mendampingi suaminya. Ah, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Shimura."

Disana, duduk Uchiha Sasuke bersama dengan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Nagato. Beberapa orang yang tidak dia kenali juga ada disana. Sepertinya ini rapat yang sangat penting yang membuat beberapa pengusaha harus berkumpul disana. Matanya memandang Itachi yang duduk sembari menyeruput kopi hitam miliknya. Itachi nampak gagah dan ada perasaan sesak di dalam dadanya.

"Oh, tamu terakhir kita sudah datang." Nagato tersenyum. "Kau membawa istrimu, Shimura?"

"Ah iya. Dia ngambek jika tidak dituruti." Sai tersenyum aneh.

"Silahkan duduk karena rapatnya akan dimulai." Sasuke membuka rapat mereka. "Baiklah, akan saya awali semuanya."

.

.

.

Itachi terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu restaurant. Uchiha Temari berdiri dan nampak anggun dengan gaun putih yang dikenakannya. Itachi meletakan cangkir kopinya dan menghampiri istrinya.

"Temari? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Itachi.

"Sasuke menghubungiku dan memintaku datang, jadi Gaara mengantarkanku kesini."

Itachi memandang adiknya yang nampak tenang. Mungkin dia akan berterima kasih pada adiknya yang pengertian itu nantinya.

"Oh, kau datang, Temari." Nagato menyapa sahabatnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu? Sepertinya kalian sedang dapat penting." Temari menjadi canggung. Dan saat matanya bertatapan dengan aquamarine milik Ino, dia merasa terintimidasi.

"Tidak apa, Temari." Sasori tersenyum. "Kamu sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Kami sudah selesai rapat."

"Oh, baiklah." Temari duduk di salah satu kursi dan Itachi duduk di sampingnya.

"Kamu ingin sesuatu? Atau aku pesankan sup?" tanya Itachi.

"Hmm.. Apa saja."

Selagi Itachi memesankan makanan untuknya, jade miliknya menatap cincin di tangan Itachi. Dia masih merasa ini mimpi setiap kali memandang cincin pernikahan di jari manis milik Itachi.

"Berhenti memandangi cincin pernikahan kalian, nee-san." Sasuke meneguk kopi miliknya dan memandang Temari yang tersipu malu.

"Rasanya senang ketika melihat Itachi mengenakan cincin pernikahan kami."

"Hahaha, jangan samakan aku dengan pria yang suka membuka cincin pernikahannya."

Ino merasakan wajahnya memerah dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Padahal dia ikut hanya untuk melihat bagaimana Itachi, namun sepertinya dia salah langkah. Apalagi ketika matanya menatap Itachi yang mengelus perut Temari dengan sayang.

Kemudian perasaannya tercekat ketika melihat tatapan tidak suka Itachi.

Haruskah dia menyerah?

.

.

.

"Tema, kita harus _fitting_ baju pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura."

Temari yang sedang memakan sup buatan ibunya menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang suaminya yang sedang memakai jam tangan.

"Haruskah sekarang?" tanya Temari.

"Makanlah dulu, setelah itu kita ke butik."

Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat betapa menggemaskannya Temari dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

.

.

"Itazuna! Jangan lari-lari!"

Temari memperingati putranya yang sudah masuk ke dalam mall dengan penuh semangat. Kebetulan, butik dimana mereka akan _fitting_ baju ada di lantai tiga sebuah mall. Itazuna terlihat sangat senang sekali. Sedangkan Itazura menggelengkan kepalanya menatap adiknya.

"Aku akan mengejarnya. Dasar bocah itu."

Temari tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan memandang putranya. Sedangkan satu tanganya dia gunakan untuk mengusap perutnya.

"Apa dia menendangmu lagi?"

Matanya menatap Itachi yang berjalan membawa sebotol air mineral. Baru-baru ini, Temari merasakan bayinya bergerak dan menendangnya, awalnya terasa sakit, namun itu mengalahkan rasa _excitednya_ ketika bayinya menendangnya. Itachi juga terlihat sangat terkejut dan bahkan hampir menangis ketika merasakan bagaimana bayinya menendang. Dan sikap posesif Itachi meningkat menjadi dua kali lipat lebih menyebalkan.

"Tidak."

"Ayo kita jalan lagi, pelan-pelan saja."

Itachi begitu menyayangi Temari dan dia tahu itu. Dia tahu dari bagaimana Itachi memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

Saat mereka sampai di butik, mereka berpas-pasan dengan Ino dan bahkan wanita itu tidak mau memandang mereka. Namun, dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan memikirkan wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Oh, apakah anda Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Temari?" seorang desainer menyambut mereka. "Selamat datang. Saya akan menyiapkan baju yang akan kalian kenakan nantinya."

Temari sibuk dengan Itazuna yang terlihat sangat bersemangat hingga terjatuh. Itazura sibuk memarahi adiknya yang kini sedang merengut dan hampir menangis. Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ah, betapa dia bersyukur bisa menikah dengan Temari dan membangun rumah tangganya yang bahagia.

 **oOo**

Haruno Sakura sebentar lagi akan merubah marganya menjadi Uchiha. Sakura nampak sangat cantik dengan gaun pernikahannya yang mewah dan Sasuke sangat tampan dengan jas berwarna putih miliknya.

Awalnya, Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak menginginkan pernikahan yang mewah. Mereka hanya menginginkan pernikahan yang sederhana. Namun, Itachi memaksa dan membuatkan pernikahan super mewah untuk mereka berdua. Temari merasa jika Itachi sudah berubah dan dia semakin jatuh Cinta pada suaminya.

"Temari, sebaiknya kamu beristirahat dulu saja."

Temari memandang Itachi yang ada di sampingnya. Suaminya tampak lebih rapi dan selalu tersenyum, sepertinya tidak hanya kedua mempelai yang berbahagia, namun dari pihak keluarga juga tak kalah bahagianya.

"Iya, Itachi-kun."

Temari mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan memandang sekelilingnya. Ah, ternyata banyak sekali tamu yang datang, tidak heran karena Sakura memang supel dan memiliki banyak teman. Tidak seperti pernikahannya bersama Itachi dulu, hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa teman terdekatnya saja. Dia memang tidak memiliki banyak teman.

Dalam hidupnya, dia merasa begitu terpuruk. Yah, jika orang yang melihatnya akan mengiranya baik-baik saja, tetapi kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Iris jade-nya memandang Ino yang tampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna kuning miliknya. Matanya mengikuti kemana Ino pergi dan ketika mereka bertatapan, refleks Ino mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menarik napas panjang. Mencoba menguatkan dirinya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Belakangan ini, mood ibu hamilnya menjadi mellow dan dia benci mood seperti ini.

Ino berjalan menuju balkon hotel dan Temari merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya berdebar. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Ino. Apa yang menjadi perasaan mengganjalnya terbukti. Disana, Ino berdiri bersama dengan Itachi. Dia bersembunyi di balik tembok guna menguping pembicaraan keduanya meski dia tahu, jika mungkin ini akan menyakitkan.

"Itachi-kun."

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya, matanya memandang Ino dengan pandangan malas.

"Apa maumu?"

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf."

Emosi Itachi tadinya naik kini mulai surut. Meski Uchiha adalah sosok yang identik dengan kata egois, namun ketika melihat Ino, dia menurunkan ego dan emosinya. Dia mencoba tenang dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Ino memandang Itachi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, namun aku hanya tidak suka dengan sikapmu kepada Temari. Kau adalah masa laluku dan aku ingin memulai semuanya dan itu bersama Temari."

"Aku tahu, aku salah karena menyia-nyiakanmu. Aku melihat kau bahagia dengan Temari, hanya saja.. Aku masih tidak rela jika kamu harus bersamanya. Aku mencintaimu."

"Pikirkanlah Shimura, Ino." Itachi berjalan mendekati Ino. "Jangan sampai kau menyesal lagi."

"Tunggu, Itachi-kun."

Itachi memandang tangannya yang dipegang oleh Ino.

"Bolehkah aku mendapatkan pelukanmu? Untuk.. Yang terakhir kalinya."

Onyx hitam milik Itachi memandang Ino. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya. Mungkin ini adalah perpisahannya dengan Ino.

"Ini adalah pelukan teman, oke?"

Ino tersenyum dan memeluk Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi menghukum senyumnya dan mengelus rambut pirang milik Ino. Biar bagaimanapun, Ino adalah wanita yang pernah mengisi hidupnya. Wanita yang pernah membuatnya jatuh dan Cinta, wanita yang menyadarkan jika pilihannya adalah yang terbaik.

Kemudian, matanya memandang Temari yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Temari..."

 **oOo**

"Itachi-kun.. Itachi-kun.."

Itachi menggeliat malas dan membuka matanya, dia merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut dan senyuman Temari yang menyambutnya di pagi hari.

"Bangunlah, sudah pagi. Kamu harus bekerja."

"Ugh.."

Itachi mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjangnya. Dia memandang Temari yang tersenyum, nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"Aku akan ke ruang makan, pakaianmu sudah aku siapkan."

Memandang istrinya, Itachi menjadi bingung.

Ara? Temari tidak marah?

.

.

Itachi mengikat rambutnya rendah dan memakai kemejanya. Padahal semalam Temari terlihat begitu terluka ketika memandangnya berpelukan dengan Ino, semalam dia bahkan tidak berani mengajak Temari berbicara. Jadi, kenapa pagi ini Temari terlihat baik-baik saja? Apa moodnya sedang baik?

Menuju ruang makan, Itachi memandang kedua putranya yang sedang sarapan dan Temari yang sedang meneguk susu ibu hamilnya. Entah mengapa, pagi ini Temari terlihat lebih tenang, jujur saja, dia menjadi takut dengan perubahan istrinya yang mendadak.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, jagoan." Itachi mengelus rambut kedua putranya. "Jangan biarkan paman Kankurou menunggu kalian."

"Iya, tou-san."

Itachi mengecup Puncak kepala Temari sebelum meneguk kopi miliknya yang ada di meja makan. Dia mengambil sepotong roti dengan selai strawberry dan memakannya.

"Aku harus segera berangkat." Itachi mengambil tasnya. "Aku berangkat, kaa-san, Temari."

Setelah mengecup Puncak kepala kedua putranya dia segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk berangkat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, Itachi-kun."

Temari bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti langkah suaminya. Itachi tersenyum sebelum memeluk istrinya dengan erat, Temari sudah tidak heran dengan pelukan Itachi. Biasanya ketika Itachi memeluknya seperti ini, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Itachi, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak marah? Ketika melihatku berpelukan dengan Ino?"

Tersenyum, dia mengusap rambut Itachi dengan lembut.

"Aku percaya padamu, Itachi-kun." Temari mengelus punggung Itachi. "Aku mendengar percakapan kalian dan aku pikir, tidak ada salahnya memberikan pelukan terakhir bagi mantan kekasih, bukan?"

Ah, Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Temari dengan lembut. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya ketika mendapatkan Temari sebagai istrinya. Temari sungguh sangat pengertian.

"Ini pemandangan yang tidak baik untuk kalian di pagi hari, anak-anak."

Melepaskan ciuman mereka, Itachi maupun Temari bisa melihat Kankurou yang sedang menutup kedua mata putra mereka.

"Ne, paman Kankurou, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Itazuna

"Adegan orang dewasa yang tidak baik bagi jomblo seperti kita."

"Mou, Kankurou! Jangan racuni anak-anakku!"

Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika memandang Temari. Ah, dia mungkin hanya terlalu khawatir dengan Temari.

.

.

.

Niatnya, sore ini Itachi pulang lebih awal untuk memberikan kejutan bagi Temari. Mungkin makan malam di restaurant mewah tidak ada salahnya.

"Temari pergi ke taman?"

Itachi memandang mertuanya yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Iya, dia bilang ingin berjalan-jalan agar persalinannya lancar nantinya. Gaara menemaninya, kok."

Karura menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Itachi langsung pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, menantunya pasti langsung menyusul Temari. Terkadang, dia tidak menyukai sifat Itachi yang terlalu posesif dan protektif terhadap Temari, bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri sebagai ibunya. Namun, dia berfikir jika itu artinya Itachi sangat mencintai Temari.

Mengangkat bahunya, Karura kembali menonton serial drama yang sedang dia tonton.

.

.

Itachi sampai di taman dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Dia memang pria bodoh yang jatuh Cinta kepada wanita keras kepala seperti Temari. Apa yang dia pikirkan hingga berlari menuju taman seperti orang kesetanan.

Matanya menatap sekelilingnya, banyak gadis-gadis yang sedang berolahraga dan memandang kearahnya dengan pandangan yang genit. Dia tidak tertarik dengan wanita seperti itu, matanya menelusuri dimana istrinya berada, tidak biasanya taman hari ini begitu ramai seperti ini.

"Hn? Itachi-nii?"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya tepat disebelah Itachi. Pria berambut merah itu melepas _earphone_ miliknya.

"Gaara? Dimana kakakmu?"

Dia memang diminta kakak perempuannya untuk menemani jalan-jalan ke taman karena kakaknya menginginkan persalinan yang lancar dan dia harus banyak jalan. Lagipula, dia sudah lama tidak berolahraga dan tidak ada salahnya melakukan olahraga sekaligus menjaga kakak perempuannya.

"Temari-nee ada di sebelah sana."

Gaara menunjuk dimana kakaknya yang sedang duduk dengan perut yang membesar. Itachi tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghampiri Temari. Meski Temari datang kemari bersama dengan adiknya, namun tak ayal dia khawatir dengan kondisi Temari. Gaara menarik napas panjang sebelum mengenakan _earphone_ nya kembali dan melanjutkan acara berlarinya. Yah, dia memang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kondisi kakaknya sekarang, namun terkadang dia berfikir jika sifat posesif kakak iparnya kadang diluar nalar.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Temari mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut ketika melihat suaminya berdiri dihadapannya dan lengkap mengenakan pakaian kerjanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu, Itachi-kun!"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam dan tidak menemukan dirimu dirumah. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari kemari."

"Kau bodoh, Itachi-kun." Temari tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Apa sebegitu cintanya kau padaku?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga membuatku gila."

Temari mencoba bangkit dari duduknya. Itachi membantu istrinya yang sedikit kesulitan, perutnya yang semakin membesar membuat istrinya selalu kesulitan dalam melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari. Itachi segera membantu istrinya dan dia merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana istrinya saat mengandung Itazura dan Itazuna dulunya.

"Jika kamu ingin berjalan-jalan agar persalinanmu lancar, sebaiknya kamu menungguku, Temari."

Beberapa wanita yang tadinya tersenyum genit mendadak memandang mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka. Mereka tidak menyangka jika pria seperti Itachi ternyata sudah memiliki istri.

"Kan sudah ada Gaara yang menemaniku." Temari membiarkan Itachi memeluk pinggangnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, rasanya sangat buruk ketika tidak melihat kondisimu sendiri."

"Kau terlalu posesif, tuan Uchiha." wanita yang sedang mengandung itu mencubit hidung suaminya dengan gemas.

Meski Itachi sangat posesif, namun entah mengapa dia menikmati segala keposesifan yang dilakukan Itachi kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hawa menegangkan terasa di sebuah lorong rumah sakit. Kankurou sedari tadi mondar-mandir tidak tenang sedangkan Itachi duduk dengan santai di kursinya. Meski terlihat santai, namun Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Hanya Gaara yang terlihat tenang, karena dia pernah mendampingi kakaknya saat melahirkan dulunya dan percaya jika kakak perempuannya itu kuat.

Empat jam yang lalu, Uchiha Temari mengalami kontraksi dan air ketubannya pecah. Seketika mereka semua panik dan langsung membawa Temari ke rumah sakit. Tadinya, Itachi yang diminta untuk mendampingi Temari, namun Itachi memilih untuk menunggu diluar dan membiarkan mertuanya yang mendampingi istrinya. Karena Itachi yakin, dia tidak akan kuat mendampingi istrinya di dalam. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi ketakutan dari istrinya.

"Ne, paman." Itazuna memandang Gaara. "Apa kaa-san akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja." Itazura memandang adiknya. "Kaa-san pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Dengarkan paman." Gaara mengusap rambut kedua keponakannya itu. "Kaa-san kalian adalah wanita hebat yang pernah paman temui setelah nenek kalian, paman percaya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Pintu ruang bersalin dibuka, Karura keluar dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"Itazuna, berhenti menyentuh pipi adik kita."

Itachi membuka pintu ruang bersalin Temari dan membawa beberapa makanan ringan juga minuman. Satu jam yang lalu, istrinya berhasil melahirkan bayi perempuan mungil yang normal dan sehat. Rasanya seperti mimpi baginya.

Kedua putranya tampak sangat takjub ketika melihat adik baru mereka yang masih mungil dan merah. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dengan pipi gembul yang menggemaskan. Itachi duduk di pinggir ranjang istrinya.

"Apa kamu butuh sesuatu, Temari?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak ada." Temari memandang kedua putranya. "Rasanya seperti mimpi."

"Ayo anak-anak, sebaiknya kita pulang. Besok kalian bisa kemari lagi." Kankurou mendekati kedua keponakannya.

"Aku masih ingin disini, paman." Itazura memandang Kankurou.

"Biarkan kaa-sanmu istirahat." Karura memberi pengertian pada kedua cucunya. "Kami akan kembali besok, Temari. Istirahatkan tubuhmu."

Temari menghela napas panjang ketika suara berisik milik Itazuna menghilang. Dia heran, kenapa Itazuna bisa menjadi secerewet itu.

"Itachi-kun, kamu tidak mau menggendongnya?"

Dengan keragu-raguan, Itachi berjalan ke ranjang dimana Putri kecilnya yang mungil dan rapuh tidur. Dengan pelan, dia menggendong Putri kecilnya itu dan merasa jika tanganya sebentar lagi akan kaku dan kram. Dia merasa jika sewaktu-waktu dapat menjatuhkan putrinya atau mematahkan tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau kaku sekali, Itachi-kun." Temari tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Mau diberi nama siapa dia, Itachi-kun?"

"Bagaimana jika kamu yang mengusulkan namanya?"

"Vee. Uchiha Vee. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Temari tersenyum lebar.

"Boleh." Itachi mengecup pipi mungil itu dan sepertinya Vee terganggu dalam tidurnya. Dia meletakan kembali malaikat kecilnya ke tempat tidurnya sebelum menghampiri Temari. "Tidurlah, Temari. Kamu pasti lelah."

"Kamu juga harus istirahat, Itachi-kun."

Itachi memeluk Temari sebelum mengecup Puncak kepala istrinya dengan penuh sayang. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jadinya jika dia tidak bertemu dengan Temari. Dia pasti tidak akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Temari."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 _ **Ja ja jaaaaaa! Akhirnya up juga hahahahaa.. Maaf sekali atas keterlambatannya karena memang di dunia nyata itu benar-benar sibuk hahahaha..**_

 _ **Semoga reader suka yaaaaa.. Jangan lupa review! ^^**_

 _ **Dan terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah mereview yang reviewnya gabisa dibalas satusatu. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca Setia karya Saku! Terima kasih atas dukungannya!**_

 _ **Oh ya, untuk fanfic Saku yang berjudul Here for You sudah up lho.. Jangan lupa baca dan tinggalkan review yaaaa.. Sampai ketemu di fict lainnya!**_

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **-Aomine Sakura-**_


End file.
